Never Run Away
by Fuyu Hoshi
Summary: (COMPLETE) After an unfortunate death in the NERV family, a new pilot arrives. Who is he and what is he hiding?
1. Never Run Away

Never Run Away...  
  
"Sotto, fureru mono Motomeru koto ni muchuu de Unmei sae mada shiranai Itaikena hitomi Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou..."  
  
Shinji, his headphones stuck firmly in his ears, sang along softly with his newest tape. The EVA manual he was supposed to be reading was propped in front of his face as he walked along the hallway of NERV headquarters. He was so engrossed in his music, he failed to notice Misato standing in front of him, smiling, until he bumped directly into her.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" he said quickly, looking up, faint color to his cheeks. "Oh, hi, Misato-san."  
  
"What are you listening to?" Before he could answer, she took one of his earplugs out, holding it to her own ear. She listened for a few seconds. "That's catchy." She handed it back.  
  
"Hai. I heard it on the radio last week and I haven't been able to get it out of my head since." He switched his player off, tucking the manual under his arm.  
  
"Are you done for the day or is Ritsuko making you stay for the usual tests?" Misato leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her red jacket.  
  
"I have to memorize this," Shinji replied, tapping the booklet under his arm. "But I can go home and do it. That's where I'm headed now."  
  
"Well, you'll be alone tonight. I'm working double shift tonight."  
  
"Alright." Misato smiled again, ruffling Shinji's brown hair and drawing a glare from him.  
  
"That's what I love about you, Shinji: you never put up a fuss." She flashed him a peace sign as she walked back the way he had just come. Shinji watched her go, head tilted to the side a tiny bit.  
  
Love?  
  
Giving himself a little shake, he pushed the play button and started down the hall again. Rounding a corner, he bumped into someone else, sending files and manuals everywhere.  
  
"Gomen! Gomen!" Shinji repeated, crouching to help retrieve them. That seemed to be his phrase of the day.  
  
"It's alright." The fourteen-year-old boy froze when the soft, slightly husky voice washed over him. Rei knelt beside him, also sorting files. "Is this yours?" She held up the EVA manual. Mouth dry, Shinji nodded, taking it from her.  
  
"H-hai." He blushed, quickly bowing his head to hide. Rei studied him for a long moment before standing, her arms full of papers.  
  
"Thank you, Shinji-ko." She walked away, her blue school skirt swinging about her pale, thin legs.  
  
"Baka, baka, baka," he muttered aloud to himself. He never could figure out what to say when he was around her.  
  
***  
  
Shinji set out food for PenPen before sitting down to his own dinner. The apartment was much quieter now that Asuka had found her own place. The only problem was that her own place was just down the hall.  
  
And she still had a key.  
  
"Misato-san!" Asuka popped her head into the kitchen and made a face when she saw it was just Shinji. "Where's Misato?"  
  
"She had to work double shift. She won't be back until tomorrow morning," the boy said, calmly continuing to eat. 'Please don't stay, please don't stay, please don't—'  
  
Asuka plopped herself down across from him.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to settle for dinner with YOU then." She reached across the table, snatching up some of his rice. Shinji scowled at her. "Don't give me that look, Boy," she said, taking some more. "I'm out of food."  
  
"That's what a market is for."  
  
"My, aren't WE in a bad mood today." Asuka grinned wickedly at him, reaching forward again. Shinji knocked her hand away, holding his plate out of her reach.  
  
"Get your own!"  
  
"Fine! I will!" She got up and went to the stove, fixing her own plate.  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"Next time, be more specific. I'll return the plate when I'm done!" Waving, she left the apartment.  
  
***  
  
"All systems report back normal," Maya said, checking the screens in front of her. Ritsuko leaned over her shoulder, giving them a quick reading.  
  
"Until 00 is ready for activation," she confirmed, going back to her post in front of the viewing window. "Rei, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine," the girl replied.  
  
"Begin the activation process." There was a flurry of activity in the control room.  
  
"Reaching borderline in 5...4...3...2...1...borderline cleared!" Maya announced. There were a few cheers. "Sync ratios are normal."  
  
"Begin the training."  
  
There was a hiss of compressed air as a door to Unit 00's left slid open. Rei picked up the rifle and began firing at the targets displayed in her viewer.  
  
"How is everything?" Ritsuko turned to face Commander Ikari.  
  
"Everything is normal. Her sync ratios are up .5% and her accuracy has improved greatly."  
  
"Will she be able to battle in her EVA?"  
  
"There's no way to tell as of yet. Shinji still has the highest sync ratio while Rei's is still lower than it should be. At this point in time, I think we should continue to use Asuka and Shinji as our primary pilots." Commander Ikari gave a little nod.  
  
"Very well, Ritsuko. I will trust your judgment on this matter."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"Where is Captain Katsuragi?"  
  
"In her office, I believe, still taking care of paperwork from the last battle." He nodded and left the room.  
***  
  
Misato put the last file on her finished pile and sat back with a sigh of relief. "Finally. I thought I'd never finish!"  
  
"Captain." Commander Ikari appeared seemingly out of nowhere causing her to let out a small cry.  
  
"Commander! You startled me." She stood quickly, her eyes a bit wide. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I have come for the update on my son," he said shortly, pushing his glasses up with gloved fingers. "You have it, yes?"  
  
"Hai, I have it right here." She dug a file out from the stack and handed it over. He opened it, flipping through it quickly, not really reading anything.  
  
"No problems at school then?"  
  
"No, Sir. He hasn't caused a problem since he arrived here." 'You should know that,' she added silently. She hated the way this man dealt with his son; like he was some object that could be put on a high shelf and forgotten until needed.  
  
"What's this I see about a fight?" He held up a sheet of paper.  
  
"Actually, it was rather one-sided. Shortly after the first battle, a boy beat him up at school because he blamed Shinji for his sister's injuries."  
  
"I see." Ikari snapped the file shut and handed it back over. "Thank you, Captain." He turned to go.  
  
"Commander?" Misato blurted. He turned, waiting. "Why...why don't you ask Shinji himself about these things?" she ventured carefully. "I'm sure he could give you more accurate information—"  
  
"That is enough, Captain," Ikari cut her off. "It would be in your best interest to say no more."  
  
"Yes, Sir." He gave a curt nod, his face hard as stone, then left. Misato sank back in her chair, touching the folder on her desk. "Shinji..."  
  
***  
  
"See you after school, Misato-san!" Shinji called, pushing his google-eyed friends out the door. She waved and yawned, heading for her bedroom to sleep.  
  
"That Misato Katsugari sure is hot!" Toji declared, his eyes and face dreamy. Shinji rolled his own eyes, giving both boys and good hit on the back of the head.  
  
"Knock it off, you two. She's nearly twice as old as you."  
  
"So? Nothing like women with experience," Aida retorted, zooming in on Shinji's face. He glared into the lens, covering it with his hand.  
  
"I mean it: stop."  
  
"Geez, Shinji. You're acting like we're hitting on your mother," Toji said, he and Aida pulling ahead. Shinji stopped where he was, mouth a little slack.  
  
Mother?  
  
"Are you coming, Shinji, or do we have to drag you to school?" The two boys turned back, their brows furrowing when they saw the stricken look on the other boy's face. "Shinji, what's wrong?"  
  
"Don't ever say that again," he growled through gritted teeth, his eyes holding a look they had never seen before. Both of them took an involuntary step back. "You have no right to say such things." He shouldered his way past them, head high and back rigid with anger. Toji and Aida exchanged glances.  
  
"What did we say?" Toji asked, surprised.  
  
"I think the subject of his mother is a little tender," Aida replied softly so Shinji couldn't hear. "I think it would be best if we stayed out of Shinji's way for a little while. Just until he cools off." Toji nodded in agreement.  
  
***  
  
Shinji, back propped against one of the stone walls at school, dug his EVA manual from his bag and opened it to the marked page. He had been so exhausted the night before he hadn't been able to finish.  
  
The thin pages ruffled slightly as someone sat down next to him. Shinji turned his head, blue eyes bulging when he saw it was Rei, who was taking a similar manual from her own bag. She glanced at him briefly.  
  
"Do you mind?" Unable to speak, he shook his head. Rei nodded and opened the booklet. Shinji realized he was staring and quickly looked back down at the thing in his lap. But now there was no way he was going to be able to concentrate! "Is Ritsuko making you memorize too?" The boy gave a small jump.  
  
"H-hai." He slapped himself mentally. "I mean, Hai. She says they're installing new equipment on Unit 01 so I need to know what everything does." Rei tipped her head to the side.  
  
"What kind of equipment?"  
  
"Um...let me see." He flipped to the back. "Type E: Underwater Friendly," he read. "I guess they thought it was a good idea after the whole thing with Unit 02."  
  
"Why aren't they trying it out on that EVA then?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Rei took the manual from his hands, scanning it before handing it back.  
  
"It's because you have a higher sync ratio," she said finally. "Asuka is close behind, but not at your level yet, even with all her training."  
  
"What about you?" Shinji asked softly, knowing it was probably a tender subject. But Rei didn't look stricken or upset.  
  
"I am nowhere near your level, Shinji-ko. You are the best pilot NERV has. If we loose you, Tokyo Three will never make it." Her eyes met his and he saw...something there. Something he wasn't quite sure of.  
  
Then it was gone and Rei was getting to her feet. "I will see you in training, Shinji Ikari." She left, her soft shoes barely making a whisper of sound on the pavement. He stared after her, hands trembling just slightly.  
  
What was wrong with him?  
  
***  
  
"Sightings confirmed! It's an angel!" one of the men called up to Commander Ikari. "It's coming in from the bay and closing fast!"  
  
"Prepare Unit 00 and Unit 01," he said calmly.  
  
"Unit 00?" Misato repeated, puzzled. "But, Sir—"  
  
"Don't worry, Misato. Rei can handle it."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean Unit 00 and Unit 01!" Asuka bellowed, waving her arms. "I can operate my EVA better than both of them put together!"  
  
"Commander's orders," Misato said, not at all phased by the girl's outburst. "We already know you and Shinji are able to work together. Now we need to see how these two partner up."  
  
This, was of course, a blatant lie. Everyone already knew that Shinji and Rei were nearly in perfect sync with one another. Whenever they worked together, Rei's ratios boosted significantly and she was able to function better with her EVA, better than even Asuka.  
  
"Shinji, Rei, go get ready," Misato said, turning to the boy and girl. "Your new suits are waiting for you in the locker room.  
  
"Hai," they said with identical nods.  
  
***  
  
"Good luck Rei," Shinji said, glancing at the screen separating them as they changed. He saw the loose suit suck itself in, molding to her slender body.  
  
"Whatever happens, happens. There is no luck," she replied softly. "I'll protect you, Shinji. You don't need to be scared."  
  
"I'm not afraid for me," she heard him say in a very soft voice. She blinked a few times, surprised. She came around the screen, brow furrowed a little.  
  
"Then what are you afraid of?"  
  
"I don't want to see you hurt," he said, folding his clothes and placing them on a bench. His eyes met hers and hers widened at the softness she saw there. "So I don't want you to be afraid because this time I'll protect you." The smallest of smiles touched his lips and Rei found herself smiling back.  
  
"Shinji—"  
  
"Pilots to your EVAs!" The voice that came on over the intercom cut her off before she could finish.  
  
"That's us," Shinji said, squaring his shoulders. "Let's show them how this is really done!"  
  
"Right."  
  
***  
  
"HASSHA!" The two platforms bearing the EVAs shot up with the force of a bullet coming out of a gun. They came up side-by-side and ready for battle.  
  
"One of you will have to distract the angel while the other goes for the core," Misato told them. "We believe the core is located on the underside so you'll need to get it to rear if you wish to kill it."  
  
"I'll distract it," Rei said, taking the rifle Misato had sent. "Once you have a clear shot, Shinji, take it."  
  
"Hai!" He took the other rifle, going into ready position.  
  
The buildings in front of them suddenly exploded in dust and debris, throwing the EVAs to opposite sides. An angel closely resembling a huge grey centipede emerged from the dust, red eyes glowing. It's back end whipped around, narrowly missing Unit 00, and destroying the building behind it.  
  
"I'll draw it westward!" Rei cried, dodging yet another swing. "Get ahead of me and cut it off!"  
  
"Right! Be careful, Ayanami-san!" Shinji, in Unit 01, took off, hurdling buildings and craters with ease. He skidded to a halt when he was a good distance ahead of Unti 00 and the angel, raising the rifle.  
  
Rei cried out as she caught the backlash of a swing, falling onto her back hard. The angel roared—an eerie mechanical sound—and rose up on its back legs to fall upon the EVA.  
  
"Shinji! NOW!!!"  
  
Shinji fired the rifle.  
  
It bounced off!  
  
"Ayanami!" Shinji dropped the gun and raced at the dropping angel. Right before it hit, he tackled it from the side, clearing a good half-mile of ground.  
  
"Why didn't the blast work?!" Misato cried.  
  
"The core is being protected by some sort of plate!" Maya said, punching buttons furiously. "The rifle beam isn't strong enough!"  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
Shinji pinned the struggling angel under him, ignoring the blows that threatened to unseat him. Reaching behind him, he unsheathed the progressive knife and began hacking at its back.  
  
"Shinji! The core is being protected by an armored plate! You have to pry off the plate!" Misato yelled over the intercom. "Turn the angel over and get it off!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
But before he could turn it, long steel spikes shot from the angel's skin, impaling Unit 01.  
  
"SHINJI!"  
  
In a great amount of pain, Shinji wrapped his arms around the angel and staggered to his feet, falling backwards with the angel on top of him.  
  
"Ayanami! Break the core!" he yelled, gritting his teeth. "I can't hold him!"  
  
Unit 00 was up in seconds, progressive knife at the ready. With huge, powerful jabs, she tore off the iron plate that hid the glowing red core of the angel. Screaming in fury, she hacked at it. The core suddenly began glowing brighter.  
  
"Look out!" Shinji kicked Unit 00 away and rolled over again. A huge explosion shook NERV headquarters and the screens went blank.  
  
"What happened?!!" Misato screamed, her face pale.  
  
"The angel self destructed!"  
  
"What are the readings on the EVAs?!"  
  
"Still nothing!"  
  
Rei sat up with a soft groan and looked around her. She was about a mile from where she had first been and all the buildings around her were completely destroyed. Nothing more than rock and ash.  
  
"Shinji? Shinji, can you read me?!" Rei cried, suddenly panicked.  
  
Nothing but static.  
  
"Shinji!" She got up, forgetting about her progressive knife, and ran to the place where he had been last. A few hundred yards off, she spotted the remains of Unit 01. The EVA was in total shambles and totally shattered. "Shinji, answer me!" She knelt beside the EVA and tore off the back plate, ejecting the capsule. Setting it down carefully, she ejected her own capsule and ran to the door of Shinji's. "Shinji, please be alright!" Ignoring the heat, she opened the door and crawled in.  
  
Shinji was slumped in his chair, mouth and nose bleeding. He was so pale and still...  
  
"Shinji!!" She crawled to him, prying his hands from the controls. He flopped forward into her arms and she dragged him, with difficulty, out onto the remains of the street. "Shinji, wake up! Please! You baka! Why did you do that?!! Why?!"  
  
The boy in her arms stirred slightly.  
  
"Shinji?" Her trembling voice held hope. His eyelids fluttered then slowly opened. "Shinji!"  
  
"Told...you I'd...protect you..." he whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Why did you let yourself take all the damage?! Why?!" There were actual tears in Rei's eyes, something he had never seen before.  
  
"You...had to be...safe..."  
  
"You're more important, Shinji!" He shook his head a little, wincing in pain.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes you are! If you die, we're all doomed!" Shinji shook his head again, tensing when a wave of pain washed over him.  
  
"No...Rei..." He took her hand, squeezing. "You're alive...you can protect the city."  
  
"No, I can't! I can't control my EVA like you can!"  
  
"Rei..." he whispered, his eyes closing a little.  
  
"No, Shinji! Don't die!"  
  
"It's alright, Rei...I'm not afraid..." He reached up, touching her cheek. "I'll wait for you..." His hand slowly dropped away as his head fell to the side, his eyes closing. Rei hugged him close to her, tears slowly making their way down her pale cheeks.  
  
"I'll protect them, Shinji...for you..."  
  
***  
  
"His own son's funeral and the Commander couldn't even show up," Misato muttered to herself, wiping at her still streaming eyes.  
  
"I don't think he could have handled it," Rei said softly, her eyes dry. She had used up all of her tears the day Shinji had died.  
  
"He still could have come." Misato stopped at the crest of a hill, looking over Tokyo Three. "What will happen to us now, Rei?"  
  
"We'll live, we'll fight, we'll protect this city," she said, stepping up beside the woman. "Shinji died to protect everyone and that's what we shall do if necessary. As Shinji always used to say: Nigecha dame de."  
  
"Yes...we mustn't run away..." 


	2. Aftershock

Aftershock  
  
Gendo stared out of his office window, hands clasped behind his back, silent. He was the only one who hadn't gone to Shinji's funeral.  
  
He turned from the window, his face cloaked with sadness and despair. Shinji.  
  
He sat down at his desk, opening a drawer and removing a small sheet of paper. With a nearby pen, he quickly scribbled a few words, leaving it on the corner of the desk so someone would be sure to find it. Reaching into another drawer, he extracted something else, laying it down in front of him.  
  
He let the memories wash over him now, memories he had tried so hard to forget, to lock away. His son's birth.the death of his wife.leaving Shinji.They flooded over him, driving him deeper into his grief. Everyone he cared about was gone now.  
  
He had no reason to live.  
  
His mind made up, Gendo picked up the gun, put it to his temple and pulled the trigger.  
  
***  
  
"Commander Ikari, I have the files you asked for," Maya said, knocking on Gendo's office door. When there was no answer, she knocked again. "Commander? Are you in there?" She pushed the button and the door slid open.  
  
The room was pitch black.  
  
"Commander?" She took a step forward, brow furrowed. He had said he would be in his office all day.  
  
'I'll just leave the files on his desk,' she decided, groping for a light switch. She found it and turned it on.  
  
And screamed.  
  
***  
  
Misato shouldered her way past the medics and into the office. Gendo's body had been covered with a white sheet to hide the sizable hole in his head. The vice-commander, now the new commander, was speaking softly with a few of the military generals but stopped when he saw Misato.  
  
"Captain. I was wondering when you would show up," he said, his voice somber and deep.  
  
"I came as soon as I heard," she said, sweeping back some of her hair. "Did he leave any notes or any explanation?"  
  
"All we found was this note on the corner of his desk." The vice-commander handed her a slip of paper, splattered with Gendo's blood. Hiding her look of disgust, she skimmed it.  
  
First Child Eiro Narikage  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
"That's what we're trying to figure out. I'm having all available personnel do a search on the name. So far we've come up with nothing."  
  
"How's Maya?"  
  
"She'll be all right. Slight shock from finding the body, but otherwise, fine. I sent her home for the day and told her to call if she has any problems." Misato nodded.  
  
"Alright. Is there anything I can do here?"  
  
"No, thank you, Captain. You should go home as well. I know Shinji's death was hard on you." The woman said nothing as she turned and went out of the room.  
  
***  
  
The apartment felt so empty.  
  
Misato wandered down the halls of her small apartment, unsure of what to do with herself. It was six p.m. Shinji usually had dinner ready by then.  
  
She slid open the door to the boy's room, her eyes misty with unshed tears. The small space was impeccably clean, nothing out of place. The cell phone he had never used still sat on a small table that also held his unfinished homework. She padded over to the table and picked up one of the worksheet. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the doodles along the margin, one of his little habits when he got bored or was stumped.  
  
"Misato-san? Are you here?" Asuka appeared in the doorway, her face, usually bright and cheerful, somber. The older woman looked up from the paper.  
  
"Hello, Asuka."  
  
"How are you doing?" She took a step forward, a little unsure of herself. She hadn't been overly fond of Shinji, this was true, but still felt the sting of his death. Now that he was gone, she felt the full weight of the situation with the angels and knew it was up to her and Rei to protect the city.  
  
"I'll live," Misato said softly, laying the paper in the exact place she had found it. "How about you?" The red-head shrugged.  
  
"I'll live as well." She was quiet for a moment, then: "I never got to say how sorry I was for terrorizing him all those times or how much I admired him for his skill with Unit 01."  
  
"Don't let it trouble you, Asuka. Shinji is.was a smart boy. I'm sure he knew how you felt." She nodded, biting on her lip, and blinking back tears. "Asuka.there's something else you need to know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Commander Ikari.he shot himself this afternoon." The girl's mouth dropped open a little.  
  
"H-he what?"  
  
"Shot himself. Maya found him just after the funeral. He left this on his desk." Misato held out the piece of paper so she could read it.  
  
"Who's Eiro Narikage?"  
  
"No one knows. Commander Ikari didn't leave any other note but this one." Asuka furrowed her brow a little, thinking hard. She had liked Shinji (sort of), but had detested Commander Ikari. There had always been something about him that had unnerved her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Hmm? Yes." She gave Misato a little smile. "As okay as I'm going to be anyway. I think I'll miss Shinji more than the Commander."  
  
"We all will."  
  
***  
  
Rei ran her fingers over the frames of Gendo's broken glasses, her face showing nothing of what she felt. First Shinji, now Gendo.  
  
Two people she cared about.  
  
With an inaudible sigh, she looked up, her red eyes flicking around her apartment aimlessly. There were so many feelings inside of her right now, she couldn't sort any of them out. One thing was clear however:  
  
She would never care about anyone ever again. 


	3. A Familiar Face

"Have you uncovered anything yet?"  
  
"Not yet, Commander."  
  
"Well keep looking. We have to find this Eiro Narikage."  
  
"We'll find him, Sir. It's only a matter of time."  
  
***  
  
"Pen Pen, you have to come out of there sooner or later!" Misato cried, pounding on the penguin's fridge home. "I miss Shinji too, but you can't lock yourself in there!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Fine! Stupid penguin," she muttered, flopping into a chair and starting in on her breakfast. A week had passed since Shinji's and the Commander's deaths and everyone was still trying to recover from the shock. Misato, having grown tired of everyone treating her like a ticking time bomb, had taken a few days off and she was due to go back today.  
  
"I'm leaving!" the woman cried. "I left your breakfast in your dish!" When Pen Pen didn't come out, she heaved a sigh and left the apartment. 'I must really be lonely,' she thought as she unlocked her car. 'Talking to a penguin.' She shook her head with another sigh and drove off.  
  
***  
  
Ritsuko flipped through Rei's psychiatric profile, shaking her head. All the readings had dropped dramatically since the two deaths. Just when they were starting to be normal too.  
  
"What have I missed?" The blonde looked up when she heard the soft voice.  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"How's Rei doing?" Misato came into the cluttered office, taking the file Ritsuko offered her.  
  
"Not so well. Everything has dropped at least 1.5%. We were going to try an EVA activation today, but we don't dare with these readings. God only knows what her Unit would do." Misato nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very true." She set the file down on a stack. "What about Asuka?"  
  
"So far everything is normal. Her sync ratio is even up .5%. But neither girl has spoken much, which is very unusual for Asuka. She's having a few tests done right now."  
  
"What's the situation with this Eiro Narikage?" Misato took a seat across from her friend. "Has anything turned up?"  
  
"Not a word." The other woman sighed, rubbing her eyes. Not even an hour in and she already had a headache.  
  
"It just doesn't make sense. Why would he write that this person is the first child? We already know Rei is the first child." Ritsuko shrugged.  
  
"Who knows? Maybe he was so over-wrought with grief he didn't know what he was writing."  
  
"I just wish he had left some other kind of clue. An address, a phone number, ANYTHING."  
  
"Misato, you really need to relax. Listen to yourself. You just got back and you're already stressed to the max. Why didn't you take the whole month off?"  
  
"I can't, Ritsuko. I hate being in that place now. It's so empty." Tears misted the woman's eyes and she quickly looked away. Ritsuko reached over, placing her hand over her friend's.  
  
"I understand. Have you done anything with Shinji's stuff yet?"  
  
"No. I just can't bring myself to pack it up. Whenever I go in there, it's like he's still alive.like he's just gone for the afternoon." Misato wiped her streaming eyes and laughed a little. "And here I thought I'd moved on."  
  
"Give it some more time. It's only been a week." Misato nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Ritsuko." The woman smiled softly and opened her mouth to say something when Maya burst in, waving a file.  
  
"We found him!" she gushed in excitement. "Eiro Narigake, age sixteen!" She threw the file down, a triumphant smile on her pretty face. Both women dove for it at the same time and a brief but fierce fight ensued. In the end, Misato won out and quickly opened the envelope, spreading it out over the small space.  
  
"No pictures?" Ritsuko asked, wrestling a slip of paper from Misato.  
  
"No, unfortunately. But we did find his address. He's living in a small city about three hours south of here. No parents, no siblings, nothing."  
  
"This info only goes back to three years ago. Don't we have anything on his past?" Misato asked, shuffling through the papers.  
  
"Nothing. It's as if he never existed until then." Ritsuko and Misato exchanged glances. "We're sending out a few officers to bring him in," Maya went on.  
  
"Cancel them," Misato said, putting the papers back in the folder and shutting it.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm going to get him."  
  
***  
  
"And I thought my place was a dump," Misato muttered, looking up at the building in front of her. The place was obviously old, due to the chipped, broken, and cracked exterior. Not to mention the fact that it was located in the slums. 'Must not have much money,' she thought, pushing open the door. A sign on the elevator proclaimed it was out of order so Misato started up the stairs.  
  
When she reached the sixth floor, she stopped and checked the address. It was the right floor. Now all she had to do was find apartment 6F.  
  
She found it at the end of a long hallway that smelt of decay and mold. The letters on the peeling door were faded nearly to inexistence. Taking a deep breath, she raised her fist and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" came the muffled reply a few moments later.  
  
"My name is Katsuragi Misato. I need to speak with Eiro Narikage." There was a long silence then the sound of a lock being turned. A moment later the door was pulled open and Misato found herself face-to-face with a boy. Her eyes went very wide and she staggered back with a loud gasp.  
  
"Shinji!" 


	4. Eiro Narikage

Misato stumbled back a few steps, her brown eyes wide. "Shinji!"  
  
"Kurikaeshite kudasai?" She shook herself a few times and Shinji was gone. In his place was a boy that looked almost exactly like him. The only differences were his paler blue eyes and pitch black hair. "I thought you said you were looking for Eiro Narikage."  
  
"I am. I'm sorry. You.you look like a young boy I knew." Knew. She shook herself again. "Gomen, gomen. Are you Eiro Narikage?"  
  
"Hai. Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, no problem. I just need to have a word with you." Narikage studied her for a long moment with those intense eyes before stepping back and opening the door for her. She gave him a low bow before stepping past him into the apartment.  
  
The place was small, but very well-kept. There was a small kitchen just the left that led right into the even smaller living room. At the end of a short hallway were two closed doors, which she assumed were his bedroom and bathroom. The furniture looked old, but it was all in good condition.  
  
"Please, sit," the boy said, extending his hand towards one of the overstuffed chairs in a corner. Misato sat down, her hands folded nervously in her lap. "Would you like some tea?" His voice, though soft, was perfectly polite.and a perfect match to Shinji's.  
  
"Yes, please." Narikage gave a slight nod and moved into the kitchen. He put a kettle on the stove and got down a couple cups. "How long have you lived here?" Misato asked after a moment of silence had passed.  
  
"Three years," he replied shortly, adding tea leaves to the boiling water.  
  
"You live alone?"  
  
"Maybe you should tell me why you're here," he said, changing the subject abruptly. Misato blinked a few times.  
  
"Forgive me. I did not mean to pry." She took a deep breath. "Does the name Ikari Gendo mean anything to you?"  
  
Narikage froze in his actions, his blue eyes wide. After a moment, he continued pouring the tea and brought it out to her. "Why do you ask?" He sat across from her, his posture a little tense.  
  
"Have you read the paper lately?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid I haven't." She pulled an article from her folder and handed it to him. He skimmed it quickly, his face showing absolutely nothing.  
  
"I see. And what does this have to do with me?" he asked when he was finished, handing it back.  
  
"Commander Ikari left this note on his desk." She showed him the note.  
  
"'First Child, Eiro Narikage'," he read. "And?"  
  
"You must have known the commander at some point in your life. He obviously knew you." Narikage shrugged, sitting back in his chair.  
  
"I knew him for a short time." Misato waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't.  
  
"I see." she said after a long silence had passed. "What do you know about NERV?"  
  
"Just what I've heard people talking about." Misato held a file out to him.  
  
"Here's everything you'll need to know." Narikage took it, his brow furrowed a little.  
  
"I see.and why am I reading this?"  
  
"I need you to come back to NERV headquarters with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We have a highly unusual situation here, Mr. Eiro. The commander of NERV has committed suicide and left a very cryptic note bearing your name. We must get to the bottom of this."  
  
"In other words, you want to see if I am indeed a child who can pilot an EVA." Misato's eyes went a little wide as Narikage looked back at her calmly.  
  
"How."  
  
"I admit: I know more that I just said I did. I know quite a bit about your work with the EVAs."  
  
"I-I see-"  
  
"But, I can't help you." Narikage stood, dropping the folder back in her lap. "As you are well aware, I'm sure, I'm sixteen, not fourteen. Therefore, I cannot pilot an EVA. It's impossible. I am sorry you wasted a trip." He turned away.  
  
"Wait!" Misato jumped up, catching his arm lightly. He raised an eyebrow, looking down at her hand which she quickly removed. "Look, I do know that you're sixteen, but there is obviously more to this that you are not telling."  
  
"And you think that by making me go with you, I'll spill?"  
  
"No, that's not what I meant." She sighed softly and shook her head. "Oh, I don't know what I mean anymore. All I know is that I have to bring you back for questioning or it's my ass." Her dark eyes met his lighter ones. "Will you come with me willingly or do I have to call in reinforcements?"  
  
Narikage studied her for a long moment, his face still carefully blank. Then, without a word, he turned and walked down the hall into his bedroom. He reappeared a few moments later with a black duffel bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
"I'll go," he said quietly. "But I won't answer anything." Misato smiled a little.  
  
"As you wish." 


	5. She'll let me pilot her

"She'll let me pilot her."  
  
*Authors note* I've received many comments that my characters, mainly Rei, are OOC. Not to sound rude, but there is a reason for this and, if everyone will be patient, everything will be explained in later chapter. And, like the movie, this fanfic stands alone and does not fit in the actual story, so I would appreciate it if I could get other comments than those. Thank you*  
  
Narikage sat silently during the long ride, his chin resting in his palm, his eyes fixed on something far away. Misato shot glances at him every now and again, but didn't attempt to make conversation. She was still reeling with the fact that this boy looked nearly identical to Shinji, save the hair and eyes. Almost as if he were.  
  
Misato shook her head a little, brushing the thought out of her head. Couldn't be. No way. But still.  
  
"What do you do at NERV?" The question jolted Misato from her jumbled mind. She looked over at him for a moment.  
  
"I'm the Operations Director. I'm in charge of making sure everything goes smoothly once the pilot gets into her unit." Narikage tilted his head a little.  
  
"Her? Are all the pilots female then? Strange. I would have thought Ikari would have wanted men as the pilots." The woman was silent for a long moment.  
  
"There was one," she said so quietly Narikage had to strain to hear it over the engine. "Commander Ikari's only son, Shinji."  
  
"I see." Narikage's gaze flickered back to the window, but not before Misato saw some emotion in those blue eyes. She couldn't be sure what it was.Loneliness? Sadness? "So who are the other pilots then?"  
  
"Well, there's Rei and Asuka. You'll be meeting both of them once we get to headquarters." The boy nodded and said no more.  
  
***  
  
"So this is NERV." Narikage said softly, looking around him as they descended a long escalator. Misato, who stood on the step behind him, nodded.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Where exactly are you taking me?"  
  
"To see Commander Fuyutski." He nodded, quiet. 'He certainly keeps to himself,' Misato thought. 'I wonder why. Maybe because he's lived alone for so long, he's forgotten how to communicate.'  
  
"How long do I have to be here?" Narikage asked, glancing back at the woman.  
  
"Until our questions are answered I guess. I'm not sure. Why?"  
  
"I have school," he said, facing forward once more.  
  
"If needed, you can enroll here. There are more than enough openings."  
  
"And where will I stay then?" He looked at her again.  
  
"With me," Misato said, completely surprising herself. She had had no intention of asking this complete stranger to stay with her. Narikage tilted his head to the side.  
  
"With you? Why with you?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You hardly know me."  
  
"That's okay." She smiled slightly at him.  
  
"Very well." He shut his mouth and refused to say anything more, which was fine with Misato.  
  
***  
  
"Commander Fuyutski, this is Eiro Narikage," Misato said, presenting the sixteen-year-old to the older man. He looked up from his paperwork then stood. Narikage bowed politely.  
  
"I see. Thank you, Captain. Will you wait outside?"  
  
"Of course." She bowed and left, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"So, you are Eiro Narikage."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I suppose the Captain has explained why you are here?"  
  
"Vaguely, yes. I understand your former commander wrote down my name with the words 'first child' before he shot himself." The corner of his mouth lifted a little. "And I will tell you what I told Miss Katsuragi: I can't help you. I can not be a pilot since I am two years over the age allowance."  
  
"Who said anything about being a pilot? We are quite aware that you could not possibly be a pilot of one of our EVAs."  
  
"Then why am I here?"  
  
"All we wish to know is how you knew Commander Ikari." Narikage shrugged indifferently.  
  
"I can assure you I have no idea why he wrote my name."  
  
"I find that very hard to believe, Mr. Eiro. You know more than you're letting on."  
  
"You're very observant, Commander. But what I know is not your business, but my own. So, if you don't mind, I'll like to go back to my home now." Commander Fuyutski slammed his palms down on the desk, causing Narikage to give a small jump.  
  
"Damnit, boy! Why did Ikari write your name?!" A silence hung in the air as both men stared at each other, each trying to get the other to back down first. Finally, after about five minutes had passed, Narikage spoke:  
  
"You want to know? Take me to Unit 01 and you'll see." Fuyutski nodded.  
  
"Fine." He came around, marching past the boy, opening the door. "Captain, come with us, please. And call Ritsuko down to Unit 01's holding bay please." Misato blinked in confusion.  
  
"Yes, Sir. I'll call her down immediately and meet you in the holding bay." He nodded.  
  
"Come on, boy." Narikage trailed behind the Commander, that slight smirk still on his face.  
  
Commander Fuyutski led him through a doorway that led into complete darkness. A moment later, the lights flipped on and the two were face-to- face with Unit 01. Instead of jumping back as Fuyutski expected, Narikage's eyes actually lit up and he took a step towards the enormous machine.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Commander?" Ritsuko, Misato beside her, came in, her hands in her lab-coat pockets.  
  
"This is Eiro Narikage, the boy we've been looking for." Narikage didn't turn or even register that someone had said his name. His eyes were fixed solely on the unit in front of him.  
  
"I see? And why are we here?"  
  
"He asked to see Unit 01." The three adults turned their eyes to the boy. As they watched, he moved forward until his stomach was pressed against the guard rail. Then, he leaned forward as far as he could, his hand stretching out. His fingertips brushed against the armored helmet and they heard him whisper something they couldn't make out. But they did see a soft smile alight on his face and his eyes warm considerably. He rocked back on his heels, drawing his hand to his chest, that small smile still on his face. He turned to look at them. He only spoke five words, but those words were enough to stagger all three grown-ups:  
  
"She'll let me pilot her." 


	6. One Hundred Percent

One Hundred Percent  
  
Rei sat down on her bed, pulling on her simple white shoes. That being done, she stood and picked up her school bag, locking the apartment door behind her. Her face was carefully blank, her eyes revealing nothing. No one could tell how much pain she was in right now.  
  
Which is how she wanted it.  
  
***  
  
Asuka yawned, shuffling into the busy classroom. It was still about ten minutes before class started so the students were gathered in little clumps around desks, talking quietly or playing hand games.  
  
Aida, his camera stuck firmly to his eye as always, zoomed in on Asuka's sleep-deprived face. Toji sat beside on the desk next to him, chewing on an old toothpick.  
  
"She doesn't look so good," the camera-man said, glancing at the other boy.  
  
"I can't blame her. She's probably feeling the after affects of Shinji's death." The two boys, of course, had been invited to the funeral. It had been hard on the both of them, but they were slowly coming to grips with it.  
  
"I never really thought of her as the type to feel anything," Aida said, scanning the room, his lens finally stopping on Rei. She was sitting by the widow, as usual, staring out of the glass, her chin resting in her palm. "Ayanami certainly doesn't seem to be too upset."  
  
"I'm not so sure, Aida. I mean, think about it. He died in her arms, after all." Toji raked his fingers through his hair, sliding back to sit in his seat. "She's probably just hiding it, like the rest of us."  
  
Asuka's eyes flickered over the room, settling, finally, on Rei by the window. Ignoring the stares and whispers that followed her, she marched over to the other girl and plopped down in the desk next to her. Rei's head whipped around and she stared at the red-head, surprised. Asuka didn't even look at her, just took out her homework and settled back in her seat. With a shrug, Rei returned to the window.  
  
***  
  
Ayanami walked towards NERV after school, swinging her briefcase a little. Her shoes made a faint scraping sound on the concrete sidewalk, badly chipped and potted from the footfalls of many. She looked down as she walked, half because she didn't want to trip and half because she didn't want anything she felt to show on her face.  
  
Another pair of shoes, these ones black mary-janes, suddenly fell into step with hers. Rei looked up to find Asuka beside her yet again.  
  
"You don't mind?" she said in a quiet voice, one Rei had never heard her use before. The girl glanced over at her, blue meeting red. "It's kind of lonely walking alone." Rei blinked.  
  
"No, I don't mind." She faced forward again and Asuka did the same. The silence dragged on for about fifty paces.  
  
"I should say this now, before I loose my nerve," Asuka went on. "I'm.well, I'm sorry for the way I treated you, Ayanami-san." Now Rei was totally speechless. Asuka? Apologizing?! "I wasn't really fair to you and I hope you'll accept my apology."  
  
"Why should I?" Rei hadn't meant to say the words; they had jumped, unbidden, from her mouth.  
  
"I deserve that I suppose. I just." The fourteen-year-old sighed, looking down. "When Shinji died, all I could think about were all the mean things I'd ever done or said to him. It's still all I can think about. And, last night, another thought popped into my head: what if one of us dies next?" Rei's eyes joined hers on the ground.  
  
"I see."  
  
"If you did die, I don't want to be plagued by these thoughts any more than I already am. It's like that old saying, I guess: don't go to bed angry." Asuka's eyes sought hers. "I want to try to be your friend, Ayanami-san. I really do this time." She smiled a little, her eyes misting slightly. "We women have to stick together." Very slowly, a tiny smile crept onto Rei's face.  
  
"Hai, we do. Apology accepted, Asuka." The girls exchanged understanding glances before continuing their stroll.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe we're even allowing this," Misato said, shaking her head. "There's no way he'll be able to sync with Unit 01. He's too old!" Ritsuko shrugged.  
  
"I agree, but we have to follow orders."  
  
"Pfft. I'll be surprised if he even fits in the damn suit." The door to the training room slid open then and Narikage stepped out. Both women's mouths fell slack.  
  
"Dear Lord.he looks exactly like Shinji in that suit!" Ritsuko breathed, her eyes nearly popping out of her head. Misato could only stare.  
  
Shinji.  
  
"Are we going to fire this thing up or what?" Narikage said, striding forward. He seemed.different somehow. His eyes were a little brighter and.was that a smile hovering around the corners of his mouth?  
  
Misato gave herself a shake. "Hai, of course. Keep in mind, Eiro-san, that this is only a training exercise. Truth be told, everyone here has their doubts about this."  
  
"So I've gathered. Eject the plug." He moved past them, face set with determination.  
  
"Who's in charge again?" the blonde asked, a little amused by the boy's sudden attitude change. Misato glared before beginning to shout orders. The entry plug was ejected and Narikage climbed in, strapping himself in like he'd done it a million times before.  
  
"Don't be alarmed," Ritsuko said over the intercom as the LCL began to fill the capsule. "The LCL will oxygenate your blood directly."  
  
"I'm fine," Narikage replied. "Let's hurry this up." Misato and Ritsuko exchanged glances again.  
  
"Alright, fire up Unit 01," Misato said, giving a nod in Maya's direction. There was a flurry of activity.  
  
"Reaching borderline in five.four.three.two.one.borderline passed." A hushed silence fell over the entire room. "Captain, come look at this!" Misato dashed over to the screen and her brown eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh my God.it's impossible! There's no way!"  
  
"What is it, Misato?"  
  
"His sync ratios.they're at one hundred percent. He's in perfect synchronization with Unit 01!" 


	7. New Friends and New Enemies

New Friends.and New Enemies  
  
The door into NERV headquarters slid open, admitting the two girls. They were silent as they walked down the halls, but it was a comfortable silence; a silence of budding friendship. Every so often, one would glance at the others and they would smile a little before turning their eyes forward once more.  
  
Their comfortable silence was shattered as they entered the center of NERV. People were rushing around, all talking loudly, excitedly. Something was up.  
  
"What the heck is going on here? A fire?" Asuka asked, looking around.  
  
"If there was a fire, we wouldn't have been admitted and alarms would be sounding," Rei said, her soft voice almost inaudible over all the noise. The red-head rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut. She grabbed one of the technicians by the arm as he dashed past.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? Why is everyone so excited?"  
  
"It's the new pilot! He's in perfect sync with Unit 01!" he cried before running off. Asuka and Rei exchanged wide-eyed glances. New pilot?!  
  
"Let's go!" The two girls followed after the crowd at a run.  
  
***  
  
"Come on! Let us through! Hey! That was my toe!" Pushing and shoving, the girls managed to get to the front of the viewing room. A sheet of thick plate glass separated them from the testing room below.  
  
The room where Unit 01 was activated.  
  
"Oh my." Rei trailed off, her palm flat to the glass as she leaned closer. Asuka blinked in shock.  
  
"Wow.whoever the pilot is." She suddenly straightened, her eyes snapping. "Come on. We're going to check this out." She seized Rei's arm in an iron grip, dragging her away.  
  
***  
  
"This is unbelievable," Misato whispered, reading the screen for what had to be the hundredth time. "There is NO POSSIBLE WAY." She looked up at Ritsuko, her eyes bigger than normal. The woman also looked stunned.  
  
"I just don't understand it," she murmured, typing something into the computer. A graph of the sync ratios printed out a second later and she scanned over it. "There isn't a flaw anywhere. Not even the slightest of a percent!" The blonde shook her head. "I just can't believe this could happen. How can a sixteen-year-old be a pilot?!"  
  
The door to the control room burst open at that moment and Asuka, Rei still in her grasp, stormed in, eyes flashing. She pointed to the huge television screen in the front of the room.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?! Who is that pilot and why is he or she in Shinji's EVA?!" she growled. How dare someone touch Shinji's EVA! Dead or no, it was still his!  
  
"Calm down, Asuka." The Commander stood up, coming out from around his desk.  
  
"Calm?! Why is that other person in Shinji's EVA? I don't care if he's dead! No one should be able to even touch that thing!"  
  
"Asuka, please!" Misato said, holding up a hand. The girl fell into an angry silence. "I can tell you're upset-"  
  
"What was your first guess?!"  
  
"Excuse me." Rei's quiet voice washed over them. All eyes turned to her. "I was just wondering.who IS the pilot in there?"  
  
"His name is Eiro Narikage," Ritsuko said, not looking up from her now numerous graphs. "And he's sixteen years old."  
  
"Sixteen? Wait, how is that possible?" Auska gasped. "I thought only fourteen-year-olds could pilot!"  
  
"So did we. But it seems all of us were wrong," the Commander said, clasping his hands behind his back. "Captain, call him back now. He's more than proved he's able to pilot." He gave a little nod to everyone before turning and leaving the control room. Misato sighed and flipped on the intercom.  
  
"Narikage, return now."  
  
"Already? No target practice?" Asuka and Rei exchanged glances. This boy certainly sounded arrogant.  
  
"No, not right now. Just shut down Unit 01. I'll meet you in the loading bay." She flipped off the intercom. "Girls, you come with me. And.well, brace yourselves."  
  
***  
  
Narikage un-strapped himself, jumping nimbly from the seat. He turned and touched the deep purple armor of the EVA, that same little smile he wore earlier on his face. "Thank you for allowing me to pilot you." he whispered softly.  
  
He was so enthralled, he didn't feel or hear the footsteps on the platform. Misato's voice snapped him from his thoughts, however.  
  
"Narikage, I want you to meet our other two pilots. This is Asuka Shoryu Langley and Ayanami Rei." The boy turned to face the girls who let out little shrieks, leaping backwards.  
  
"It's Shinji's ghost!" Asuka cried, her face as pale as Rei's. Rei was so white, she was nearly transparent. She was trembling horribly and was suddenly having quite a bit of trouble breathing.  
  
The sixteen-year-old seemed to notice none of this; his expression certainly didn't change.  
  
"Is there some reason everyone keeps calling me that?" he asked quite coolly. Asuka dashed forward, her face stopping inches from his. Narikage's eyes widened a little and he blinked in astonishment.  
  
"I can't believe it.you two are almost identical!" She circled him slowly, eyeing him as a cat might eye a canary. "Even your build is the same! You're a little taller of course, but you're older-"  
  
"Excuse me?" She faced him again, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Okay, buddy, who are you REALLY? Why do you look so much like Ikari-ko? Hmm?"  
  
"Who? I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"What she means, Narikage, is that your physical appearance is almost exactly like that of Ikari Shinji. The former pilot of Unit 01," Misato said, taking a little step forward. Rei still hung back, her thoughts confused and jumbled.  
  
"The one who was killed." The older woman nodded sadly.  
  
"Hai." Narikage brushed some of his hair out of his pale eyes.  
  
"I see. Well, be that as it may, I am not this Ikari Shinji, so I would appreciate it if everyone would stop gawking at me and calling me by his name." He turned on his heel, facing the EVA once more. Asuka's mouth fell open; she was taken aback by his rudeness.  
  
The loud bang of a closing door caused everyone to turn. Rei was gone. Misato touched her lips with the tips of her fingers.  
  
"Poor Rei." she whispered.  
  
"I'll get her." Asuka shot a glare at Narikage before dashing after the other girl.  
  
"They don't like me." Misato turned back.  
  
"It's not that, Narikage. Shinji's death has us all a little rattled. Then you show up."  
  
"Then I show up and take over his EVA," he finished for her. "Oh yes, I know it was his," he said in response to her startled look. "She told me." He looked over his shoulder at the huge machine behind him, the corners of his mouth just lifting. "She said he was good, but I'm better." His eyes met hers in such an intense gaze, Misato had to look away. She cleared her throat, uncomfortable.  
  
"W-well, come on. We need to find you housing."  
  
"Housing?"  
  
"You honestly don't think you're going home after this, do you?"  
  
"No, I suppose not. Very well." He pressed his palm to the armor once more before following her from the bay. 


	8. Out with the Old

Out with the Old. . .  
  
"We obviously can't let the boy go home," Commander Fuyutski said, pacing in front of the desk that was now his. Misato watched him walk back and forth, surprised he hadn't worn a hole in the floor by now.  
  
"That's not surprising, Sir. And I was wondering. . .why don't you let me take the boy home with me." The man's head snapped up, his eyes a little wide.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Sir, I know he and I aren't exactly well acquainted, but I'm pretty much the only one he knows around here." 'Just like when I brought Shinji here,' was what she didn't add, but Commander Fuyutski sensed it.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked in a soft voice, leaning back against his desk, crossing his arms. "I am aware of how hard it was on you when we lost Shinji."  
  
"Yes, it was hard. It still is. But. . ." She trailed off with a shrug. "I'm just so used to having another person around, my apartment seems empty. This way I can keep an eye on him, make sure he gets settled alright."  
  
"He's been living alone for at least three years. Do you think he'll allow this?"  
  
"Actually, Sir, I've already mentioned the idea to him. He didn't seem to mind very much." The Commander raised a white eyebrow. "I know I shouldn't have offered before discussing it with you, Sir, but it was mostly an impulse thing."  
  
"Where is the boy now?"  
  
"He's waiting outside."  
  
"Bring him in and I'll talk to him about this. If he doesn't have a problem with it, then he's all yours." Misato nodded and went to the door, opening it.  
  
"Narikage, will you come in here?" The older man heard the scraping of a chair and a moment later, the teenager entered, his face and eyes blank. Again, Commander Fuyutski was staggered by how much he resembled the so recently deceased pilot.  
  
'I don't think I'll ever get used to this,' he thought to himself with a little shake of his head. "Captain, I'll have to ask you to wait outside again."  
  
"Yes, Sir." She left, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
"If you want me to explain how I can pilot an EVA, I'm afraid-" The Commander raised a hand, cutting him off.  
  
"Although I would like to know how it's possible, that's not why you're here. Captain Katsuragi has expressed a wish to let you stay with her. She told me she spoke to you about the idea."  
  
"She did, yes."  
  
"Are you alright with that?" Narikage shrugged a little.  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"If you wish, we can arrange for an apartment here at NERV. Or we can find you one off base and we will pay for everything. It's up to you."  
  
"Tell me, Commander: which would YOU prefer?" Commander Fuyutski blinked a few times, caught off guard.  
  
"What? What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just what I say. Would you trust me to stay by myself?" Those pale eyes found and hold his, refusing to let him look away. To the Commander, it felt as if the boy were looking right through him. After a moment, he cleared his throat.  
  
"So far, you have given me no reason not to trust you." He went around his desk and pulled a form from a drawer. Picking up a nearby pen, he jotted a few things down and signed it. "Your turn." He turned the slip of paper to face Narikage, setting the pen down beside it. The teen strode forward and without a moment's hesitation, scrawled his name along the bottom. "From now on, Mr. Eiro, you are an employee of NERV. You will receive a security card and all the necessary information. Captain Katsuragi will be your guardian and you will answer to her. Understand?"  
  
"Of course, Commander." He bowed and walked to the door. As he was leaving, he called over his shoulder: "Oh, and Unit 01 says to loosen the lock on her left arm. It cuts off the circulation." Before the startled man could stammer a reply, Narikage was gone.  
  
***  
  
"I'll call the school first thing tomorrow morning and get your classes set up," Misato chatted as they ascended the stairs to her apartment. "Make a list of the stuff you want brought from your apartment and NERV will ship it here, free of charge. That's the good part about working for the government."  
  
Narikage said nothing as the woman babbled on, his eyes always fixed straight ahead. He never smiled, nor did he voice any kind of concern or comment.  
  
'It's like I'm talking to myself,' Misato thought, finally shutting her mouth. She knew why she was rambling on though; she was nervous.  
  
Just a little.  
  
"Well, here we are." She fumbled the key into the lock and the door slid open. "It's not very big, but it'll do." Narikage stood in the doorway, looking around. After a long moment, he stepped forward, stopping just over the threshold. Misato felt her heart skip a beat when he turned, a tiny smile curving at his lips and said:  
  
"I'm home."  
  
It took the woman a moment to recover, but when she did, she gave him a quick nod. "Hai. Home. I-if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room." Narikage studied her back with his intense eyes as he followed her down the short corridor. She slid open a door and stepped to the side so he could step in. "Here we are. It's small, but."  
  
"It's fine," he assured her, casting his glance about the small space. He noted the unfinished homework spread out over the table and threw Misato a questioning look. The woman turned pink and darted over, hastily gathering up the papers and books.  
  
"G-gomen, gomen," she mumbled, stacking them in the corner.  
  
"This was his room, wasn't it? The former pilot's." Misato went very still then slowly turned to look at him.  
  
"Hai," she replied, her voice very faint. Narikage set his bag on the floor by the bed, looking down at the blue blankets thoughtfully.  
  
"If you prefer, I will sleep in the living room." His creepy eyes found hers, holding them. After a moment, the woman shook her head.  
  
"No, you may sleep here. It's best if you do." She offered him a very thin- and very forced-smile. "We must let go sometime, don't you agree?"  
  
For some very strange reason, this seemed to strike a nerve in Narikage. His eyes got extremely big and he went stiff. His hands, which were at his sides, curled into fists. The woman's brow furrowed in the slightest. What could cause such a reaction?  
  
"Y-yes, I agree," he said in a strained voice. But Misato could tell by his face that he was lying. "Now, if you don't mind, could I unpack?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Of course. Forgive me." She went to the door and stopped, looking back at him, one hand on the door frame. "Just put Shinji's clothes on the table and I'll pack them up later." She slid the screen shut before he could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure you can handle this, Misato-san? I mean, it hasn't been very long."  
  
"I'm fine with this, Ritsuko. Really. I mean, it might take a little getting used to in the long run. I'll have to learn his habits and such, of course, but I don't think he'll cause any problems." Misato, the phone cradled between her ear and shoulder, stood to get a beer out of the fridge.  
  
"Did you put him in Shinji's room?"  
  
"I couldn't very well put him in the living room." She opened the can and took a long drink. "Besides, if I had let his stuff sit any longer in that room, I never would have touched it and I think I'd be worse than I am now. No, this is the best way. I'm sure of it." She heard her friend give a loud sigh.  
  
"You know I don't like this, Misato." The purple-haired woman smiled.  
  
"Really? I couldn't tell?"  
  
"I'm serious. We know nothing of this boy's past. Literally. For all we know, he could be some kind of serial killer."  
  
"He doesn't have enough emotion for that, let's face it. If he were a mad- man-which he's NOT-Unit 01 wouldn't let him near her, we know that. Any kind of mental instability would show up immediately." There was another long sigh.  
  
"There is just no arguing with you when you've set your mind on something, is there?"  
  
"Now you've got the picture."  
  
"Fine then. But if anything goes wrong."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll call you." Misato's ears perked up as she heard the faint sound of a door being slid open. "I think he's done unpacking. I'll see you in a couple days, okay?"  
  
"Why a couple days?"  
  
"I'm taking him to get registered tomorrow."  
  
"Alright. Call me tomorrow then and tell me how it went."  
  
"I will. Bye." Misato put the phone back on it's cradle just as Narikage walked in, his face still wearing that same bland expression. "Hey. Finished?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Are you hungry? I'm not the world's best cook but I can cook instant ramen without messing it up" 'Sort of. . .'  
  
"No, thank you. I'm not very hungry right now. You don't have to cook for me anyway."  
  
As he spoke, there was a scuffling sound from the fridge that housed Pen Pen. A moment later, the penguin stuck his black and white head out of the little door, surveying the room. When he saw Narikage, he let out a shrieking sound that caused both humans to jump about ten feet. The sixteen- year-old was literally knocked off his feet as Pen Pen launched himself at him, sitting atop his chest and shrieking with happiness. In his mind, he saw this boy as Shinji and no one was going to convince him otherwise.  
  
"Pen Pen!" Misato picked up the struggling animal, wincing when he let out another squawk. "I'm sorry, Narikage. I should have warned you about Pen Pen." The boy sat up, rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the linoleum.  
  
"Um. . .that's okay, really." He stood, eyeing the fighting beast warily. Pen Pen freed himself at last and ran to Narikage, hopping a little, now just letting out clicks. Shinji was home!! "Why is he doing this?"  
  
"He. . .likes visitors, that's all," Misato lied, smiling and waving her hand. She knew this boy was probably tired of hearing about how much he resembled Shinji.  
  
"He won't attack me again, will he?"  
  
"Oh, I doubt it. He might follow you around a lot though."  
  
"Wonderful," she heard him mutter as he ruffled his hair. "Well, if you don't mind, I think I'm just going to go read in my room."  
  
"Not at all. Tell me if you get hungry." He nodded and walked to the door- Pen Pen on his heels. "Oh, and by the way, ramen is my favorite." He actually gave her a real smile before he disappeared into his new room. 


	9. An Internal Battleand One in the School ...

An Internal Battle. . . and One in the School Yard  
  
Toji locked the apartment door and waked out of the building. Aida, sporting his camera as usual, met him at the corner and the two continued on to school in silence.  
  
It had been hard on the two friends to loose Shinji, though neither of them ever expressed it. The first few days after it had happened, they had been halfway to his house before they remembered he wouldn't be in school anymore. Aida had been able to laugh about it, but Toji had just turned and started away, his face hard and slightly sad. Since then, Aida had tried hard to bring his other friend around, but with little success.  
  
"Hey look! Misato's car!" Toji cried as they entered the school yard.  
  
"Are you sure it's hers?" Aida zoomed in on the vehicle. "Yep, it's hers," he answered his own question. "I wonder what she's doing here?"  
  
"Only one way to find out! Let's go!!" Toji seized the other boy's arm and half-dragged him into school. Just outside the registration office, they spotted her. "Misato-san!" The woman turned her head and smiled.  
  
"Hello, boys. It's nice to see you two again." They hurriedly bowed, both coloring slightly.  
  
"A-and you, Misato-san. We were just wondering why you're here," Aida said, turning off his camera for once. The woman suddenly looked nervous and cleared her throat softly.  
  
"Well. . .boys. . ."  
  
"He's all set, Miss Katsuragi." The principal came out of the office just then, another person behind him. The other two boys couldn't make out his face as his head was bowed while he put something in his school satchel.  
  
"Gomen." She bowed. "I am very grateful you decided to accept him so late in the term.  
  
"It was no trouble at all. As it is, I've decided to allow him to start a grade ahead of what he should be. I believe, if he were to stay in his actual grade, the class would move too slow for him."  
  
"Gomen, gomen. You are very kind." She bowed again and the principal shook her hand before going back into his office. "Narikage, come over here. I want you to meet a couple of Shinji's former classmates." Narikage raised his head and Toji and Aida let out yells of surprise.  
  
"It's Shinji!!"  
  
"What in the hell?!!!"  
  
Narikage, who had gotten used to the reaction by now, stepped up beside Misato and bowed politely. "I am pleased to meet you." Toji, who was the first to recover, leapt forward.  
  
"You there! Where do you get off stealing Shinji's appearance?!" His face was angry and slightly red. Narikage blinked at him.  
  
"I didn't steal his appearance. I'm older so he stole mine."  
  
"Are you mocking me?!"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"You liar. I should punch you for that," Toji growled, getting right up in the other boy's face. Narikage didn't back away or show any signs of fright. In fact, he got even closer so his nose was nearly touching Toji's.  
  
"Go ahead and do it then." The fourteen-year-old's eyes went a little wide and he just stood there for a long moment before looking away.  
  
"Please, boys," Misato said, getting between them. "Don't fight. Narikage, you don't want to get expelled your first day do you?"  
  
"No, Miss Katsuarai." He took a few steps back, his face expressionless again.  
  
"W-we should get to class," Aida spoke up, pulling Toji back as well. "It was nice to meet you, Narikage, and nice to see you again, Misato-san." Now it was his turn to drag Toji.  
  
"I could have taken him," he muttered as they neared their classroom.  
  
"He's two years older than you."  
  
"So? He doesn't look so tough to me." Aida put a hand on his friend's arm, stopping him before he could walk in the room.  
  
"I'm upset too, Toji, but-"  
  
"I'm not upset!"  
  
"You're such a bad liar."  
  
"Asuka lives right down the hall from Misato, right?"  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with--?" "Maybe she knows why Misato's helping that guy register for classes." He dashed into the classroom before Aida could say anything. He spotted Asuka sitting next to Rei by the window and bounded over there, slapping his palm down and startling them. "What do you know about Eiro Narikage?"  
  
"Eiro Narikage?!" Asuka repeated. "How the hell do you know about HIM?"  
  
"We just saw Misato registering him for school."  
  
"What?! You mean he's going to attend this school?!!" The red-head leapt to her feet, fuming. "No way!!"  
  
"You must know him then," Aida said, walking up, camera back on. He angled in on Asuka's angry face.  
  
"Yes, we know him. He showed up at NERV yesterday and turned the whole place upside down!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He piloted Shinji's EVA." All heads turned towards Rei and she spoke again, "He's in perfect sync with Unit 01 and is NERV's newest pilot." She didn't look at them as she said this; her eyes never left the window.  
  
"You mean he can pilot one of those things? I thought only kids our age could do that. That's what my dad said," Aida protested, blinking very fast.  
  
"Yeah, well this guy can do it too and he knows it. He's super arrogant and so rude." Asuka made a frustrated noise. "I just want to punch him across the face!!"  
  
"Me first," Toji said, holding up a curled fist. "He's not going to be doing any piloting for a while after I get done with him."  
  
"Excuse me." Rei stood and shouldered gently past them, walking out of the room. Asuka's face lost its angry expression.  
  
"Is she okay?" Aida asked in a soft voice, suddenly concerned.  
  
"Not really," the other girl admitted. "She ran out of NERV yesterday after we met him and has barely spoken since. I think it's just hard for her to have watched Shinji die and now to have someone show up that looks just like him. . .well. . ."  
  
"Why is that?" Toji inquired, now just looking interested.  
  
"Why is what?"  
  
"Why does Narikage look so much like Shinji? Are they related or something?"  
  
"I don't think so. If he was, we would know." Toji ruffled his spiky hair.  
  
"I just think it's really odd how much the two look alike."  
  
"Why are you suddenly so curious, Toji-san? I thought you wanted to kill him," Aida said, getting close to his face with the camera. Toji pushed him back a little, scowling.  
  
"I do! I was just wondering, that's all. I'm allowed to do that, you know."  
  
"Hey, you guys! Stand at attention!" The class rep's harsh voice washed over them. "Where is Ayanami-san?"  
  
"None of your business," Asuka retorted, sticking her tongue out at the other girl. She huffed and walked away, calling everyone to attention. Toji and Aida returned to their seats, each thinking his own thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Narikage dug around in his school bag, searching for his glasses. He finally found them and slipped them on before opening his book. The other students, all busy eating and rushing about, paid the boy sitting under the tree no mind.  
  
Not to say that he minded overly much.  
  
"New kid." Narikage raised his head questioningly and found three people standing in front of him, all looking mad about something. Toji, standing between Aida and Asuka, stepped forward, his face the angriest of all.  
  
"Is there something you wanted?" he asked in his mild voice, closing his book and removing his glasses.  
  
"Yeah. We want to know who you think you are," Asuka demanded, hands on her narrow hips.  
  
"I am afraid I don't follow you." Narikage stood, setting his things aside and facing them squarely.  
  
"You know exactly what we're talking about. Showing up out of nowhere and taking over Shinji's EVA like that, acting all arrogant about it."  
  
"So that is what's bothering you, Asuaka-san." He smiled a little, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm able to pilot, not just any EVA, but Shinji's EVA, and you feel that, by doing this, I'm replacing Shinij, hai?" Asuka rocked back on her heels, blinking. "And you two," Narikage's gaze traveled to Aida and Toji, "feel that I dishonor Shinji just because I happen to look like him, am I right? Well, if you ask me, I think that's a pretty silly reason to dislike someone." Toji and Aida exchanged shocked looks. "I didn't exactly choose my appearance, you know. I am sorry that you three have lost someone close to you, but there is nothing anyone, least of all I, can do about it." Asuka, who had finally recovered, shoved Toji out of the way, taking his place.  
  
"I want to know why you can pilot Unit 01," she snapped, narrowing her eyes. "How come your sync ratios are 100%?"  
  
"I can pilot it because she lets me," he said in a soft voice, his face holding the strangest expression. Something between sadness and happiness.  
  
"She who?"  
  
"Unit 01. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have class in a few minutes." He put his glasses back on and jammed his book back in his satchel.  
  
"I'm not through talking to you," Toji snarled, leaping forward, fists clenched.  
  
"Ah, but see, I am through talking with YOU." Narikage offered the fourteen- year-old a strange smile, swinging his bag over his shoulder. With a growl of rage, Toji took a swing at him.  
  
What happened next occurred so fast, not even Aida had time to catch it with his camera.  
  
Narikage dropped his bag, grabbing Toji's wrist. He twisted his body under the other boy's arm and launched him over his back, sending Toji flying into a metal fence nearby. He straightened and picked up his bag again. Flashing Asuka and Aida a peace sign, he walked off, humming a strange tune softly to himself. 


	10. The Angel Attack Part 1

The Angel Attack Part 1  
  
Misato stood waiting for the elevator, a bunch of files in her arms, most of which contained information about Eiro Narikage. He had been at NERV for little more than a week and, in that space of time, he had managed to turn everything literally upside down. And, as well as he was doing, Rei was doing that much worse. Her sync ratios had reached new record lows and her psychiatric profile had confirmed mental instability. Which meant they were short a pilot and, if another angel attacked, it would be up to Asuka and Narikage to stop it.  
  
A pair of arms suddenly draped themselves over Misato's shoulders and she was pulled back against a strong, broad chest. She felt the slight tickle of facial hair as the person leaned close to her ear.  
  
"I heard about Shinji. I'm so sorry, Misato," Kaji said softly, hugging her tightly from behind. "I know you two were close." The woman cleared her throat, slightly nervous.  
  
"Thank you, Kaji. Your concern is touching." She ducked out of his arms, turning to face him, making sure they were a little more than an arm's length away. The man smiled at her, brushing some of his disheveled hair from his eyes.  
  
"Did you miss me while I was gone?"  
  
"Yeah, like I miss a hole in the head. Excuse me." She quickly boarded the elevator, but, to her dismay, Kaji followed. "Why are you following me?"  
  
"I'm going home too, you know. You aren't the only one who leaves at the end of the day, Misato. You're paranoid." She glared at him, punching a button and refusing to look at him. "Oh come on, Misato. Don't be like that." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back to him again.  
  
"Let me go, Kaji."  
  
"You might not have missed me but I missed you." He rested his chin on her shoulder, smiling to himself. "How about you and I go out tonight. Get you out of the apartment."  
  
"Let's not." She twisted out of his grip but he just grabbed her arm, yanking her back so they were face to face.  
  
"Oh, come on, Misato. I know you still have a thing for me. We'll go out tonight and forget about that kid." Her hand came out of nowhere, slapping him hard enough to send him reeling into the opposite corner. The woman's face was angry, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"How DARE you," she hissed, trembling with rage. "NEVER refer to Shinji like that. NEVER." Kaji blinked, straightening, a fine red handprint on his cheek.  
  
"Wait, Misato, I didn't mean-"  
  
"Go to hell, you son of a bitch." She hit him again before storming from the elevator. Kaji watched her go, rubbing his sore jaw.  
  
***  
  
"I'm home," Misato said wearily, shutting the door to her apartment. The place was filled with the smell of cooking food and she felt her mouth start to water. She hadn't had anything since breakfast.  
  
"Dinner is almost ready," Narikage told her as she walked into the kitchen. The sixteen-year-old was standing at the stove, monitoring a pot of cooking rice. Pen Pen, who never wandered far from him when he was home, stood beside him, clicking and chirruping every so often.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Boiled rice with chicken and vegetables."  
  
"And ramen, judging from that other pot on the stove," the woman said with a small laugh, dropping her stuff on one of the chairs.  
  
"Hai." He turned off the burner and drained the rice. She watched his back for a moment before giving herself a shake.  
  
"I'll go change then we can eat."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Misato returned ten minutes later to find the table set, her stuff having been moved to the living room, and dinner waiting. Narikage was setting out food for Pen Pen, who was trying vainly to tackle him.  
  
"You sure are good in the kitchen," she said as she sat down. Her roommate shrugged, sitting across from her.  
  
"I had to learn how to cook so I could eat."  
  
"I guess so," she said, nervously laughing. A silence fell over them as they ate. After about five minutes had passed, Misato tried again. "So, how are you liking school?"  
  
"It's sufficient." He took another bite of rice, making no move to further the statement.  
  
"Well, have you made any friends?"  
  
"No." Misato blinked, a little startled by his bluntness.  
  
"No? Not even one?"  
  
"I don't have use for friends," Narikage said, swirling his ramen around with his chopsticks.  
  
"No use?" She felt like a broken record, repeating everything he said. "What do you mean, 'no use'? Everyone has a use for friends. You can't spend all your time cooped up in this apartment."  
  
"You do." His eyes firmly met hers. The woman reddened.  
  
"Y-yes, well, I work too, so-"  
  
"I have school so we're even." He slurped up some of his noodles, his gaze never wavering for an instant.  
  
"I spend time outside this apartment!"  
  
"I haven't seen you go on one date or go out with friends since I've been here, Miss Katsuragi. Therefore, I don't think you should tell me I need to get out more."  
  
"Hey, now wait a second-"  
  
"I am quite happy spending time around here, even if I do have a penguin climbing in my lap every time I try to sit down. NO, Pen Pen. That was NOT an invitation," he added quickly when the animal scuttled forward. "Personally, Miss Katsuragi, I think YOU need to get out more."  
  
"Excuse me, but WHO is the guardian here?" Misato said, narrowing her eyes and scowling in annoyance. "And, for your information, I have a very active social life. But, because I took a few personal days, I have a lot of work to catch up on."  
  
"Of course, Miss Katsuragi. Forgive me," he said, sounding. . .amused?  
  
"That's another thing. My name is Misato, not Miss Katsuragi."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Then why do you insist on calling me that?"  
  
"You are my elder, therefore I must show you respect," he said simply, standing. "I'll clean up so you can catch up on your work, Miss Katsuragi." He gathered up his dishes and deposited them in the sink. Misato stood up and huffed from the room.  
  
"How dare that brat," she grumbled to herself, gathering up her files. "Call me antisocial will he? Humph. It's not my fault I have to work all the time."  
  
Or was it?  
  
Misato looked down at the files in her arms, thinking. She HAD been taking a lot of extra stuff home lately. She had started doing it right after Shinji's death and it had become a habit now within the three weeks he'd been dead.  
  
'I'm afraid,' she realized, glancing into the kitchen where Narikage was washing the dishes. 'I'm afraid to get close to any more people, just in case. I'm shutting myself in to hide the hurt.'  
  
As if he sensed his stare, the boy turned his head, pale blue eyes meeting brown. With a jolt, she realized something else. He was afraid of the same exact thing. He was afraid to get close to anyone lest they leave.  
  
'What would cause him to be afraid?' she asked herself, ducking out of sight quickly. 'What happened in his life to make him so scared? Who has he lost?'  
  
***  
  
"Well?"  
  
"The readings are blue. It's definitely another angel." The commander cursed.  
  
"How much time do we have?"  
  
"An hour, maybe a little more."  
  
"Call Misato and tell her to get Narikage over here as fast as we can. It's time to see if this boy is a real pilot."  
  
***  
  
"What?! Backup duty?!!" Asuka shrieked in protest, turning red. "What do you mean I have backup duty!! Rei and I are the only ones who have experience piloting!"  
  
"Commander's orders," Ritsuko said, not phased in the least by the teen's anger. "We need to see if Narikage is able to sync with the EVA during a REAL battle."  
  
"What if he can't?"  
  
"That's why you're there as well. Narikage?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Here is your new plugsuit." She held out a suit, deep green in color, wrapped in plastic. He took it, running his fingers over it.  
  
"Arigato," he said in a soft voice, looking over at her.  
  
"You're welcome. Suit up, you two! Let's go! We only have another forty minutes before this thing gets here!"  
  
***  
  
Asuka and Narikage left the dressing rooms at the same time, both of them looking very serious. The girl glanced over at him, scowling a little.  
  
"Listen here, rookie, you just let me take care of the angel since I know how it's really done."  
  
"I can't do that," he replied, not even glancing at her. "It is my job to take care of the angel, not yours. You're just there to back me up, though I hardly think I'll need it." Asuka spluttered for a few moments.  
  
"H-how dare you!"  
  
"Just sit back and watch how it's really done." He looked over at her, the most arrogant look she had ever seen on his face. Before she could stammer a reply, he had moved ahead and was getting into his EVA. 


	11. The Angel Attack Part 2

The Angel Attack Part 2  
  
*authors note* I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. College takes up a lot more time than I expected! :P*  
  
"Hassha!"  
  
The two EVAs streaked upwards towards the street, emerging about two hundred yards to the left of the angel. This one resembled a long greenish- brown snake with two glowing red eyes, and scales that looked razor sharp in the light. It was using its enormous tail to knock down any buildings it encountered.  
  
"Narikage." Misato's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"The concentration of power is coming from the angel's left eye! Use your progressive knife to—"  
  
"You don't have to explain it to me, Captain. I'm way ahead of you!" Unit 01 dashed forward, every movement perfectly coordinated as if he'd done it a million time before. In the control room, Misato's mouth dropped.  
  
"What the--?!"  
  
The angel's tail whipped around as Unit 01 came into range, striking the machine's legs. It fell forward, and, to the astonishment of everyone, rolled an actual summersault and came up on its feet again, still running.  
  
Over five tons of metal slammed into the snake-like angel a few seconds later, sending both of them flying and sending concrete and various other debris sailing through the air. Unit 01 ended up pinned under the creature, its hands wrapped around its neck to keep the open mouth from clamping down on Unit 01's head. The angel was writhing, trying to get free of the iron grip around its gullet; its tail was knocking down buildings left and right as it flailed.  
  
"Looks like you need help after all!" Asuka cried, drawing her progressive knife and starting forward.  
  
"I don't need your help!" Narikage yelled back, finally succeeding in throwing the beast off of him. He scrambled to his feet, drawing the progressive knife. Asuka skidded to halt, startled by the tone of his voice. No one had ever heard so much emotion at one time before.  
  
The angel landed in a coil and reared its head upwards, baring very long and very sharp teeth. A hood, like the one found on a cobra, unfurled and there was a loud hissing sound. A stream of clearish liquid launched through the air, grazing Unit 01's left side. Instantly, the armor on the side began to melt.  
  
"Damnit!" Misato cried. "It spits acid! Narikage, get back to base! Asuka, you take over! And watch out for the—"  
  
"She's not taking over for me! This angel is mine!!" The purple EVA ran forward again, slashing at the angel. As agile as any real snake, the angel slithered out of the way, its tail wrapping around the Unit's legs. Unit 01 fell hard onto its back, the progressive knife landing just a short distance away.  
  
"Now I have to save his sorry ass," Asuka muttered, running forward. Just as she reached the angel, its head came around, hitting her HARD in the chest plate. Unit 02 flew backwards, landing in a huge pile of debris.  
  
"Damnit!" Misato said again. "All units, fire on the angel! We have to get the EVAs out of there!" Nearby tanks began to rake the beast with missiles and rockets, hoping to make some sort of mark or to at least distract it long enough for Unit 01 and 02 to get to safety. But everything just bounced off the AT field. "Narikage! Asuka! Maya, what are the readings?!"  
  
"Unit 02 is unresponsive! Condition of the pilot: unkown!"  
  
"What about Unit 01?!"  
  
"Nothing! I can't get any signals from either of them!"  
  
"This angel is mine!" Narikage's voice suddenly roared over the intercom, making them all wince with the explosive volume.  
  
The Unit's fist drew back and smashed into the snake's left eye. The angel roared in pain, reeling backwards and slithering out of the way. It stopped and leered at Narikage, the lid closed over the smashed orb.  
  
"What?! The core was destroyed!! That angel shouldn't be able to move!" Misato cried.  
  
"Both eyes are holding a core," Narikage replied, his voice now soft. Everyone in the control room watched as the Unit struggled to its feet and faced the pissed angel. The acid had eaten deep into the armor by now but the boy inside gave no hint that he even noticed it.  
  
"Narikage, you're being ordered to retreat! Get yourself and Unit 02 to an elevator!"  
  
"I told you: this angel is mine." There was a buzzing sound as he shut off his intercom, cutting off all communication with the control room.  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
Slowly, the angel began to slink closer, watching Unit 01 the whole time. It was standing so still. . .  
  
Then, everything happened in a heartbeat.  
  
Unit 01 sprinted forward, its hand latching onto the front of the beast's throat. Using his forward momentum, Narikage smashed it up against a still- standing building hard enough to nearly go through it. While it was still stunned, his other hand reached out and managed to work its fingers into the eye socket. With one quick jerk, he'd yanked the orb out of the orifice and crushed it. The angel went limp and he let go, allowing it to slide down and crumple at his feet.  
  
"Holy shit. . ." Misato whispered, watching the screen with huge eyes. The control room around her was completely silent; they were all too awed to speak. The buzzing turned into a low hiss and Narikage's voice, when he spoke, was soft and completely devoid of any emotion:  
  
"The angel is dead." 


	12. Emotions

Emotions  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?! You or Asuka could have been killed and you just kept fighting! After I gave you specific orders to withdraw!!" As soon as Narikage's feet hit the platform, Misato was yelling at him, her face a mere inch from his own. "You are not invincible, Eiro Narikage! And, what's more, you caused significant damage to the city and to Unit 01!!" The boy blinked his pale eyes, not at all phased by the torrent of angry words.  
  
"The angel is dead; what does the rest matter? I did what I was supposed to do, didn't I?"  
  
"No! You did not! I gave you orders to leave the battle and to get Asuka to safety! Did it ever cross your mind that she could have been dead or dying?!"  
  
"Yes, it crossed my mind. But she told me Asuka was safe," he said, gesturing with his head towards the badly beaten unit.  
  
"Enough with this cryptic talk! And I don't care if a GOD told you Asuka was safe! Next time I tell you to withdraw, you do it! Got it?!" Narikage blinked at the older woman for a moment then gave a small nod.  
  
"Hai, Miss Katsuragi." The woman settled back on her heels, also giving a little nod, her anger pretty much spent.  
  
"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. Change out of your plug suit then report to the commander's office. He wants to see you."  
  
"He wants to yell at me, no doubt." The boy chuckled a little, startling Misato. Giving her a little bow, he started past her. Before he had gone five steps, he gasped and crumpled a little, clutching his side.  
  
"Narikage! What's wrong!" Misato was beside him in a moment, her hands on his shoulders. The boy winced, moving his hand.  
  
It came away drenched in blood.  
  
"How in the hell. . ." she whispered, eyes wide. "Damn! I forgot about the acid! You need to get to the infirmary." Narikage blinked at her for a moment before his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped fully against her, unconscious.  
  
***  
  
Soft beepings woke the sixteen-year-old sometime later. He was laying on a hospital bed in a strange, white room. Tubes disappeared under the blankets, attached to his arms.  
  
"You've been asleep for nearly six hours." The boy's head snapped to the side when he heard the soft voice and he winced slightly at the pain that tore through him. Rei stood up from her chair, looking down at him with indifferent red eyes.  
  
"You've finally decided to speak to me," he said, not looking away from her gaze.  
  
"I came here for answers, not for pleasantries," she snapped, some emotion slipping through her calm façade.  
  
"What kind of answers are you looking for?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You know who I am, Miss Ayanami."  
  
"No. I want to know who you really are. You're hiding something from everyone."  
  
"Yes, I am," he replied bluntly, managing to prop himself up on an elbow without tearing out any of the tubes. "Like you, I have my secrets."  
  
"What makes you think I have secrets?"  
  
"Those who hold much inside can recognize others who do the same." Narikage's gaze became that much more intense and, for a few moments, Rei was speechless. Somehow, she recovered and gritted her teeth.  
  
"You don't know anything about me."  
  
"Just as you know nothing about me. I will tell everyone everything when I decide they are ready." Frustrated, Rei spun on her heel and started to leave. Narikage's soft voice caused to her to halt, however. "They said. . .they said Shinji died in your arms. Tell me. . .did he suffer?" Something in his tone caused her to turn halfway towards him. He was sitting up fully now, gazing at her with the strangest expression in his pale eyes.  
  
"There was some pain but he didn't feel it for long."  
  
"Was he scared?"  
  
"No." Narikage's stare turned to the window on the opposite wall.  
  
"I'm glad," he whispered so soft, Rei barely caught it. "I'm glad he didn't have to suffer for long and that he wasn't afraid. I'm sorry I wasn't. . ." His whisper dwindled to nothing before he finished the sentence. Rei turned towards him fully, looking at him with slightly surprised eyes. As she watched, a tear slowly coursed down his cheek but he made no motion to finish what he had been about to say. Nor did he move to wipe the tear away.  
  
"I'll let you get rest." Unable to decipher the situation, Rei fled the room, not stopping until she was a good distance from the room. Once she was sure she was safe, she slumped against a wall, hand pressed over her quick-beating heart. What had just happened? Had she really seen Narikage crying or it had all been just a trick of the light?  
  
The girl straightened a little, staring intently at the wall opposite her, replaying the whole scene again in her head.  
  
'No, he had really been crying,' she finally decided, shocked. 'Why? Why was he crying? For Shinji? For a boy he'd never even met? Why?' She glanced back the way she had come, weighing the options in her head. She could go back and ask him, try to figure it out. 'He'll never tell me. He doesn't like to talk about himself. . .just like me.'  
  
Bowing her head slightly, she pushed away from the wall and walked away.  
  
***  
  
Misato slipped into Narikage's room, shutting the door quietly so as not to wake the boy.  
  
"I'm already up." She jumped and whirled. Narikage was standing at the window, his back to her. He was wearing the blue hospital pants but not the shirt. A large bandage had been wrapped tightly around his torso, hiding the ugly side wound. He turned his head, looking at the woman over his shoulder. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I wanted to check up on you," she replied quietly, taking a small step forward. He sighed and turned his attention back to something out the window. "You scared us all for a moment, just collapsing like that. You lost a lot of blood but the doctor said you should be fine."  
  
"It's strange. . .I didn't even feel it. Not until I tried to walk away," he murmured, clasping his hands behind his back. For a second, Misato could swear she was looking at Commander Ikari's back and the thought nearly knocked her breath away. Narikage, somehow, seemed to sense this and turned around to look at her fully. "You're close to figuring it out, Miss Katsuragi, but your hesitation is holding you back."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about." She stared hard at him for a long moment then gave a small shake of her head.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I don't." The boy sighed again and let his hands drop to his sides.  
  
"I guess you aren't ready yet. That's alright; it takes some getting used to." He padded to the hospital bed, sitting on it, facing her. "When can I leave?"  
  
After recovering from the abrupt subject change, she replied: "As soon as the doctor clears you. He wants to run a few tests—"  
  
"No. No tests." For some reason, all the color had drained from Narikage's face as soon as she had said the word 'test.' She couldn't be sure, but she thought she could see the boy trembling. "I'm fine. I don't need any tests."  
  
"Very well," she said cautiously, eyeing him. "I'll go talk to him." Narikage let out his breath and relaxed slightly. "I'll bring you some clothes when I come back as well."  
  
"Arigato, Miss Katsuragi." She nodded and left the room, closing the door. Once outside, she paused, thinking hard. Why had Narikage become afraid when she mentioned doing tests?  
  
What was he hiding? 


	13. Spirits

Spirits  
  
Rei sat down on her bed, hands folded in her lap, staring straight ahead. A soft breeze blew through the tiny apartment, fluttering her curtains and dancing over her face. Her blood-red eyes closed as she let the wind caress her pale cheeks and a tiny sigh escaped her.  
  
The gentle air seemed almost to pull her up off of the bed, leading her to the dirty window. Grunting with the effort, she pushed it up as far as she was able, leaning her head out. The noise of traffic below was muted and she was able to hear the soft singing of birds in the distant trees.  
  
'I just can't believe it. . .' she thought to herself, resting her forearms on the sill, her head still out in space. 'Less than twenty-four hours ago, this whole city was in utter chaos. And now. . .'  
  
"Shinji. . .I wish you were here. . ." she whispered to the wind. It seemed to linger around her mouth for a moment before sweeping up through her pale hair. Rei let out the softest of sobs, falling to her knees. Burying her head in her folded arms, she began to weep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pushing an IV pole in front of him, Narikage shuffled down the tiled hallways, stopping every so often to peer into a room. Finally, he stopped outside of one, his nose nearly pressed to the glass. Asuka was lying in a bed, eyes still closed.  
  
Silently, he slid the door open and stepped inside, his eyes never leaving her small form. His felt slippers made soft scraping sounds as he crossed the tile to stand above her. For the longest time, he just stood there, watching her, listening to her heart monitor beep.  
  
"I am sorry, Asuka-san," he said in a soft voice, reaching out to touch her cool forehead. "Next time, I will get you to safety before I finish off an angel. Promise." Narikage stooped down and gave her brow the softest of kisses. The girl stirred slightly, a tiny noise leaving her throat. As the older boy straightened, her eyes fluttered open, focusing on him.  
  
With a shriek, Asuka sat bolt upright, clutching the sheets to her naked chest. "YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU!!" she screamed, her face as red as her flaming hair. Narikage jumped back a little to get out of the range of her flying fists.  
  
"Asuka-san! Calm down! Please! I didn't do anything to you! I only came to see how you were doing!"  
  
"Get out!!" She picked up the first thing she saw—a part of her dinner—and chucked it at him. Ducking it easily, he took another step back.  
  
"Asuka-san, please, listen to me," he begged in a soft, calming voice. The fourteen-year-old pulled the blankets up around her tighter, wrapping them several times around her torso to make sure he couldn't get a peek at anything.  
  
"What do you want?!!!"  
  
"I told you already: I came to see how you were doing."  
  
"Well I'm doing just fine so you can leave now!" Narikage sighed a little and gave a small shake of his black head.  
  
"Very well, Asuka-san. I will let you get back to resting." He gave her a small bow and started out the door.  
  
"Narikage-kun?" He stopped when he heard the timid voice. Turning back slightly, he cocked his head to the side to show he was listening. "Where. . .HOW did you learn to fight like that?" Her blue eyes were full of confusion and wonderment.  
  
"I didn't. She did all of it on her own; I was just sitting in the seat." Asuka scratched her head, her shapely brows arching downward as she thought.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Unit 01. She was the one who was fighting. I was just there for show."  
  
"You're telling me your EVA was battling the angel while you just sat there?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"How is that possible? An EVA is just a machine." Narikage shook his head firmly, turning towards her completely.  
  
"Everything on this earth has a spirit, a will. Every EVA ever built also has a spirit within it. When you learn to control the will within the EVA. . . that is when you are able to sync with it one hundred percent." The girl in bed was silent as she contemplated this new information.  
  
"How do you know all of this?" she blurted, narrowing her eyes at him. "Who told you about it?" Narikage's pale eyes looked away from hers and he was quiet for a long while.  
  
"My mother told me. . .just before she died. Get better soon, Asuka-san." Before she could stammer out another question, he was gone, the door sliding shut behind him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Arigato, Doctor. He'll be very pleased to hear the news," Misato said, bowing to the older man. The doctor smiled.  
  
"I'm sure he will be. Bring him back here if there are any complications with his wound."  
  
"Hai. Again, thank you." She swept into another low bow before hurrying out of the office, towards Narikage's room.  
  
"Misato-san! Misato-san, wait up!" The woman's back stiffened as Kaji's voice washed over her and, instead of slowing her pace, she quickened it, hoping to shake him. But the persistent man was not about to give up so easily. "Misato-san!" An iron grip suddenly encompassed her arm, screeching her to an abrupt halt.  
  
"Let go of me," she hissed through clenched teeth, not looking at him. "I do NOT want to talk to you right now, Kaji."  
  
"Please, Misato. I didn't mean to offend you in the elevator. I—"  
  
"You might not have meant to, but you did, Kaji." Somehow, she managed to wench out of his grip and turned to face him, cheeks pink with her suppressed anger.  
  
"Will you at least hear me out?"  
  
"You have twenty seconds." He sighed.  
  
"Look, what I said. . .I didn't mean for it to sound so cruel. I know how much you cared about Shinji and I cared about him too."  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm so very sure you did. You barely knew him!!" Kaji winced at her loud tone.  
  
"I might not have known him like you knew him, but I still respected him for what he did. He was a good kid." All the air seemed to deflate from Misato's body and she looked away, blinking back her crystal tears.  
  
"Yes. . .yes he was," she whispered, hugging herself. The man before her started to step forward, fully ready to pull her into his waiting arms, but Misato danced out of his grasp, her hands out in front of her.  
  
"I-I have to go take Narikage home." That being said, she turned and fled, disappearing from his sight. 


	14. Tears of Blood

Tears of Blood  
  
**Author's note: this chapter contains many dream sequences as well as sequences that exist in real time. To avoid possible confusion, dream sequences will be marked at the beginning and end with asterisks (*****), five to be exact. No real reason for this number, just a random one. As I said, this is to avoid confusion. If there is some, however, feel free to contact me and tell me so I can alter it accordingly**  
  
"You really should lie down," Misato said, helping the sixteen-year-old into the apartment. Pen Pen, as soon as the door opened, launched himself at Narikage but, luckily, Misato was able to stick a foot out and halt his tackle. "No, Pen Pen. Narikage isn't feeling very well so let's hold off on the affection."  
  
"It's alright." Narikage's soft tone startled her and she swiveled her head to look at him. Pulling away gently, he crouched in front of the small animal, a kind expression on his face that Misato had never seen before.  
  
Pen Pen must have been puzzled too because he just stared at the boy for a long time, blinking. Then, finally realizing Narikage was actually level to him, he scuttled forward, rubbing the top of his head against the teen's chin. Narikage didn't exactly LAUGH, but she swore she heard him chuckle.  
  
"That's enough, Pen Pen." With a little cluck, the penguin waddled back to his fridge, disappearing inside. Using Misato's arm as a brace, Narikage stood up again, wincing a little.  
  
"What was that all about? I thought you didn't like Pen Pen."  
  
"I never said that." His expression was indifferent again and Misato knew it was useless to try and get any other answer out of him.  
  
"Well, anyway, like I was saying, you should go right into your room and lay down. I'll bring you something to eat a little later."  
  
"Arigato, Miss Katsuragi." Carefully, using many of the objects along the way to support him, Narikage retreated to his small, well-kept room, softly rolling the door shut behind him.  
  
With a sigh of weariness, he dropped onto his mattress, rolling onto his uninjured side, his eyes riveted to the wall. The room was dark, the dim light throwing shadows over him. God, he hated the night; it allowed too much time to think. . .to remember. . .  
  
Sleep began to press down upon him, and, as always, he fought it, trying to stay conscious as long as possible. Despite his efforts, he could feel the weight increasing and, as he whimpered softly in fear, it consumed him. . .  
  
*****  
  
"NO! You can't do this to him! He's just a baby! How can you do this to your own son?!"  
  
"We need to test it on someone!"  
  
"That's no reason! NO!! You can't take him!"  
  
"Mama! Mama, don't let them take me! I'll be good! Please!"  
  
"Yoshiko!!"  
  
*****  
  
On the lumpy mattress, Narikage rolled over, another whimper escaping his lips. He knew he was dreaming and fought to climb free of the deep recess of his mind. But another memory washed over him, dragging him under the dark waters. . .  
  
*****  
  
The small, black-haired boy thrashes on the exam table, screaming, crying, yelling for his mother.  
  
But they won't let him see her.  
  
"Hold still!" The bellowing voice of his father scares him into a stunned silence and the scientists pounce, grabbing his arms, pinning him down and restraining him with heavy, leather straps. The child screams, kicking his feet but those too are tied down before he can accomplish anything. "This won't hurt at all, Yoshiko. Just stay still."  
  
They're bringing a needle.  
  
He hates needles.  
  
"NO! No, Daddy! Onegi!" the boy screams, tears streaming down his face. But his pleas are ignored as they jam the needle into his upturned arm. At once, an immobilizing cold overtakes him and he slips into darkness. . .  
  
*****  
  
Misato stirred the pot of ramen slowly, concentrating. She wanted to give the poor boy something at least partially edible. A tray sat waiting on the table, a plate of toast already on it. She hadn't buttered it because she wasn't quite sure how he liked it. The tea was boiling on the other burner and she turned her attention to it, letting the ramen simmer for a bit.  
  
As she was busy pouring tea, the woman thought she heard a pained moan come from Narikage's room. Instantly, she froze, listening hard for any other sound. But, when nothing else came, she returned to her activities, though was still on alert.  
  
*****  
  
His mother is rocking him now, crying with him. She's explained to him what he is now, what he will eventually become and they're weeping together. She is weeping for his lost innocence, he knows. But he doesn't know why he's crying.  
  
The tears running down his face stop and he looks up at his mother, eyes confused, empty. "Mama-chan. . .why am I crying too? Why should I cry?" He can see the horror on her face at his words and she seizes his arms, giving him a firm, though gentle, shake.  
  
"No, Yoshiko! Never question your emotions! No matter what, express what you're feeling! You must never give in to your new situation! Do you hear me?! Fight it! Feel! Be a human!"  
  
"Hai, Mama. . ."  
  
*****  
  
Narikage was breathing heavily as he forced his eyes to open, as he forced himself to awake. Sweat was coating his body but he was shivering uncontrollably, so much so that he had extreme difficulty in pulling the sheets up around his trembling form. His side was throbbing in pain and he moaned with the pain of it, squeezing his eyes shut. As soon as he did, another wave of sleep began washing over him and before he could stop it, it swept him away. . .  
  
*****  
  
"Unit 01 is loosing control! We can't stop it!"  
  
"Find a way!! She's still in there! Get her out!"  
  
"We can't!"  
  
The black-haired boy stands, paralyzed with fear, watching the huge machine thrash and buck against its restraints. A thought dawns over him at the same time that another small boy screams.  
  
His mother is inside the unit.  
  
"MAMA!!!" The black-haired boy whirls, catching the other boy before he can get any closer to the dangerous EVA. "NO! Let me go! We have to save Mama!"  
  
"We can't help her now! We have to get back!"  
  
"No! We have to--!"  
  
"Listen to me!" He's gripping the younger boy by the shoulders now, staring into his dark blue eyes with his own paler ones. "I'll protect you, Otouto. I promise." Before he can stammer something more, the black-haired boy has scooped him up and is running from Unit 01. . .  
  
The Unit his mother disappears into.  
  
*****  
  
This time, Misato was sure she heard a pained cry from the teenager's room. Forgetting the tray, she ran to the room, quickly sliding the door open. Narikage was curled up on his bed, shaking quite visibly, his body literally coated in perspiration. His eyes were closed but the lids, every so often, would give a violent jerk as if he were trying to awaken.  
  
"Narikage!" She ran to his side, falling to her knees beside the bed, her hands on his shaking shoulders. The violence of his tremors nearly threw her back but she held on tighter, refusing to let go. "Narikage! Wake up! Narikage!!"  
  
*****  
  
He is dimly aware of the wailing child next to him but he can't bring himself to kneel and comfort him like he usually does. He is too busy watching his father speed off, without looking back, abandoning his children.  
  
The children he'd never wanted.  
  
"Papa! Come back!" Now he does catch the small boy, pulling him back into his stronger arms.  
  
"Shh, Otouto. We don't need him." The brown-haired boy clings to him, crying into his shirt. "I won't leave you; I'll always be with you." His otouto raises his head, sniffing.  
  
"Do you promise me, Yoshiko? Promise me you'll never leave me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
*****  
  
Narikage could hear Misato calling him name and he could feel his head joggling back and forth as she desperately tried to wake him. He tried to show her he was awake... that he knew she was there, but he couldn't force the words, couldn't open his eyes. He felt the moisture gather in his eyes but before the tears could fall, he was falling back into that infinite blackness. . .  
  
*****  
  
Silent, the black-haired boy packs a duffle, taking only a few choice items he's already laid out. On the other bed, his otouto stirs in his sleep, rolling over. The black-haired boy pauses in his packing, staring at the tiny form.  
  
He has to say good-bye.  
  
Zipping the bag, he slips the strap over his shoulder and kneels in front of the tiny boy, shaking his shoulder gently. He is slow to wake but when he spies the duffle, he sits up suddenly, eyes big.  
  
"You're leaving?!"  
  
"Shhh!" He holds a finger to his lips, signaling quiet. If anyone else wakes up, he'll never escape. "Yes. I have to. I can't stay here anymore."  
  
"Take me with you, Yoshiko! I don't want to be without you!" His otouto is crying now, his soft voice barely choked out past the tears. "You promised you'd never leave!" Silent, he pulls the weeping boy into his lap, rocking him like their mother used to.  
  
"I will come back for you, Otouto. I swear it. But I need to find a place to live first and money. As soon as I do, I'll return and bring you back with me."  
  
For a long time, they sit there, hugging each other, both crying their own tears. Finally, the black-haired boy stands, laying his otouto in bed and pulling up the covers.  
  
"You won't forget, will you, Yoshiko?"  
  
"I would never forget you, Otouto. You're the only brother I have." He feels the corner of his mouth lift in a small smile and bends, kissing the boys cheek. "I love you, little brother," he whispers into his ear before straightening.  
  
With one last look back, the black-haired boy creeps from the dark bedroom.  
  
*****  
  
The boy in Misato's arms suddenly went limp, falling forward against her. Carefully, she pushed him back a little, cradling him in her arms as if he were just a child. She could see tiny pools of liquid forming at the corners of his eyes and gently reached up, wiping one away.  
  
It was blood.  
  
Her mouth agape in horror, the woman watched as twin trails of blood coursed down Narikage's cheeks instead of the expected tears. Unable to move, she just stared at the red streaks, a slight shudder tearing through her.  
  
At her shudder, Narikage's eyes flew open and the blood was gone, replaced by nothing more than tears. For a long moment, the two stared at each other, neither unable to fathom what was going on.  
  
Then, with a choked sob, Narikage flung himself fully into Misato's arms, wrapping his own around her neck and burying his face in her shoulder as sobs racked his built frame. Forgetting about the tears of blood, she hugged him close and rocked him.  
  
**Translator's note: for those who don't know, Otouto is Japanese for 'little brother'** 


	15. The Secret Revealed

The Secret Revealed  
  
Misato absently stirred her cooling tea, staring into the amber liquid intently. She was replaying the events of last night over in her head for what seemed like the millionth time. Had she really seen Narikage cry blood or had it all just been her imagination? Soon after his breakdown, the boy had fallen asleep in her arms and she wondered if he would remember any of it. More importantly, would he remember what he had sobbed into her shoulder?  
  
A soft shuffle form the doorway snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up, not at all surprised to see Narikage standing there in his blue pajamas. Silently, he took his usual seat, staring straight ahead at the wall.  
  
"Gomen nasai," he said in a low voice. Misato blinked a few times.  
  
"Sorry? For what?"  
  
"For last night. I did not mean to put you into such an uncomfortable position. I am sorry." For once, he wouldn't meet her eyes and Misato had a feeling he was deeply ashamed for showing actual emotion.  
  
"You don't have to apologize, Narikage." Slowly, she reached out, touching the teenager's hand, gently laying her own over top of it. But he pulled back suddenly as though she had burned him. Not before Misato could feel how icy cold they were, however.  
  
"I promise you, it won't happen again, Miss Katsuragi," he continued, laying his hands in his lap where she couldn't get at them.  
  
"Why does it bother you so much to show some emotion? There's nothing wrong with it, Narikage. There is something wrong, however, with never showing anything. Why do you do that? Why do you have to be so indifferent all the time?"  
  
"That business is my own, Miss Katsuragi."  
  
"My name is Misato. How many times must I tell you that? And you have to tell me something. You can't keep everything to yourself all the time."  
  
"What does it matter to you? I'm not your son," he said, a slight note of bitterness in his voice as he finally looked over at her. For a few moments, Misato could think of nothing to say. Then:  
  
"Well, I'm your guardian."  
  
"I never asked you to be my guardian. I can take care of myself." Pushing away from the table abruptly, he stood up, starting towards the living room.  
  
"Why did you cry Shinji's name last night?"  
  
Narikage froze in the doorway, one hand on the doorjamb, his back to her. He didn't reply right away, so Misato went on.  
  
"You kept saying something about your mother then, right before you passed out, you said Shinji's name. Why?" The woman stood up, taking a few steps towards the frozen teenager. "What are you hiding, Narikage?"  
  
"I'm not hiding anything—"  
  
"Bullshit!" He jumped, whirling, eyes a little big. Misato's face was red with suppressed rage and Narikage actually felt...afraid of her. "You're hiding everything! We know three things about you, Eiro Nariakge. Your name, you're sixteen, and that, somehow, you're able to sync with Unit 01 one-hundred percent! That's all we know! We don't even know your blood type because you won't let any doctor near you with a needle! You refuse to have any tests done on you whatsoever and you refuse to give us any information about your past! You're hiding everything! Why won't you tell anyone who you are?" Narikage's pale gaze danced away, his face still expressionless. If Misato looked closely however, she could see a hint of deep sadness etched in his eyes.  
  
"No one would understand," he whispered, his voice nearly inaudible.  
  
"How do you know unless you tell someone? Look, Narikage, I know...I know I'm not your mother, I know that I'm not a relative, and I know that you probably think I'm being really nosey and annoying. But...but I honestly do care about you." Now it was her turn to look away and Narikage's to look startled.  
  
"You...you do?" The older woman nodded, meeting his eyes again.  
  
"Yes. I haven't known you for long, but, for some odd reason, I feel...I don't know. I just...I just care I guess."  
  
"Because I look like Shinji."  
  
"No! That has nothing to do with this. I would have offered to let you stay here even if you looked absolutely nothing like Shinji." Tentatively, she reached out, taking his hand in her own once more. "I think you and I are alike, Narikage, in some ways. We've both lost someone close to us and we're afraid to get close again. But, for me anyway, it's already too late because I do feel close to you."  
  
Narikage looked down at their joined hands for a long moment, not moving or even seeming to breathe. Finally, his voice breathy, he whispered: "Look under Gendo's file for the name Yoshiko. Then you'll know everything." Before Misato could say anything else, he'd pulled away and padded into his room, sliding the door shut.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Yoshiko? I don't remember seeing that name in any of Commander Ikari's files," Ritsuko said, watching her friend burrow through the boxes of folders and papers.  
  
"Well, that's what he said," she replied, her voice muffled as she head her head thrust into an especially large box. "So I'm going to look."  
  
"Did he give you any other clues? Like as to what file it might be located IN?" The blonde gave one box a little nudge with her foot.  
  
"No, but you could help me look, you know, instead of just standing there like a—YAH!" Her sentence ended in a scream as the box she was half-inside of tipped over, spraying papers and folders everywhere in the small storage space. Ristuko burst into laughter at the sight of her friend sprawled across the floor, papers half-covering her. She sat up, glaring. "Oh, shut up!" Pushing the things off of her, she got to her knees, pulling them together in a pile.  
  
"You're being very organized," Ritsuko said, rolling her eyes, kneeling as well to help.  
  
"Be quiet and stop..." Misato trailed off, staring down at the folder she had just swept up with everything else.  
  
"What is it?" Silently, she held it up, showing the woman the name on the tab.  
  
Yoshiko.  
  
"He was right," Ritsuko said, shocked. "What's inside?"  
  
"Let's finish cleaning this up and go find out." The blonde stared at Misato. "Okay, screw it. Let's go to my office." As excited as children, the two women dashed out of the now-messy storage room, going into Misato's messier office. Shoving files out of the way, Captain Katsuragi laid the folder on her desk, clicking on the light so they could see better. Hands shaking for some unknown reason, she lifted the cover, letting it fall open.  
  
Angel DNA Experiment. Test subject: Ikari Yoshiko 


	16. What Was Written

What Was Written  
  
Angel DNA Experiment Date: May 28, 2003  
  
Test Subject: Ikari Yoshiko  
  
Age: 4 years  
  
Purpose for Experiment: The purpose of this Experiment is to find out if humans are able to carry isolated Angel DNA within their own DNA coding.  
  
After a great deliration, the test subject for the Angel DNA experiment was finally chosen out of a pool of fifty children. Ikari Yoshiko—Age 4—was chosen due to his young age as well as the fact that his father gave permission for the test to be done.  
  
The test subject, henceforth referred to as TS 1, was obtained on the morning of May 28, the year 2003 and was immediately taken to the East Wing DNA lab for the Experiment. The subject put up a fight while being strapped to the table and it took four scientists to subdue him. After being restrained, TS 1 was injected with a small amount of isolated Angel DNA that had been obtained from the 'Meteor' prior its explosion. As soon as TS 1 was injected with the DNA, he fell into a coma.  
  
Date: June 15, 2003  
  
TS 1 has still not awakened from his comatose state. Blood tests, however, have shown that the Angel DNA has fused itself with the test subject's own DNA.  
  
The Experiment has been deemed a partial-success.  
  
Date: June 30, 2003  
  
The test subject opened his eyes this morning and seems alert though he is not yet able to speak. More blood was drawn the Angel DNA has remained isolated within the area that it was injected.  
  
Date: July 5, 2003  
  
TS 1 was able to speak today and admitted to remembering nothing of the test. Upon being told the events of the past few months, he grew quiet and has refused to speak ever since.  
  
Date: July 20, 2003  
  
TS 1 has shown significant problems with his behavior as well as with his physical body. Among his behavioral problems are chronic depression, violent tantrums, and long periods without uttering a word. His heartbeat has become erratic as well as his breathing. TS 1 recently experienced a surge of strength and was able to lift an object more than seven times his own weight. The next day, however, he was barely able to walk and the words he spoke were barely coherent. Blood tests revealed that the Angel DNA, once confined, has spread and has begun to 'take over' the subject's DNA.  
  
Date: August 1, 2003  
  
Angel DNA Experiment deemed a failure  
  
Case Closed: Ikari Gendo 


	17. Confirmation

Confirmation  
  
Misato's trembling hand slowly closed the yellow folder and she pushed it slightly away from her, face extremely pale. His son...he'd done that to his own son.  
  
"I can't believe it..." Ritsuko whispered, falling back in her chair, a hand pressed to her mouth in disbelief. "Narikage is Commander Ikari's son...and...and he's...he's an ANGEL."  
  
"First child."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"That's what Commander Ikari meant when he wrote 'first child.' He wasn't referring to his pilot number. He was referring to HIS first child."  
  
Of course. Everything made sense now. Why Narikage looked so much like Shinji and why he had such bad eyesight, just like Gendo. It explained why he didn't let any doctor near him with a needle and why he refused to have any tests done.  
  
"We need to tell Commander Fuyutski." Misato's gaze snapped to her friend as she spoke.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Why?! Misato, he's an angel for god's sake!"  
  
"He's just carrying angel DNA. That doesn't make him an angel."  
  
"Misato, did you even READ the report?! The DNA is spreading! His DNA could be completely gone by now for all we know!"  
  
"Well, then let's find out if it is. I just don't think we should tell the Commander yet," the woman said, paper-clipping the file shut and tucking it inside of another. Ritsuko was looking at her like she'd grown a few extra heads.  
  
"Not tell Commander Fuyutski?"  
  
"Exactly. I don't think Narikage wants everyone to know. This was obviously a very painful experience for him and I highly doubt he'd want everyone treating him any worse than they already are. Could you imagine what Asuka or Rei would do if they found out Narikage's REAL name was Ikari Yoshiko?" The blonde fell silent.  
  
"You're right," she replied softly after a moment. "Rei's ratios really can't diminish any more or she'll never recover. And Asuka...well..." The woman trailed off and she didn't need to finish the sentence. "Alright, Misato. We won't tell Commander Fuyutski. But I want to run some tests on Narikage. They'll be completely confidential; I'll do them myself. Do you think you could get him to agree to that?"  
  
"I might. I'll try." Misato stood, gathering up her files to take home—including the one she'd just found. She glanced at her watch. "If I hurry, I might be able to beat Narikage home. I'll see you tomorrow!" She dashed out of the room.  
  
"Call me when you get the word!" Ritsuko yelled after her.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Narikage ascended the stairs of the building, swinging his satchel onto his other shoulder to balance the weight better. When he reached the door to his and Misato's apartment, he was only slightly surprised when it immediately slid open to let him in. Just as he expected, Misato was sitting at the kitchen table, an open beer next to the elbow and a file sitting in front of her.  
  
"Welcome home, Yoshiko."  
  
That Narikage HADN'T been expecting and when she said it, he froze for half a second before continuing his journey to the seat across from her. He sat down, lowering his bag to the floor.  
  
"I'm surprised. I would have thought Gendo would have destroyed all the files pertaining to the experiment. Guess he kept a copy," the sixteen-year- old said, his voice calm and emotionless. "So, now I suppose Commander Fuyutski will be wanting to speak to me."  
  
"No because he hasn't been told." Narikage blinked.  
  
"He hasn't?"  
  
"No. Only three people know who you are right now, Narikage: you, me, and Ritsuko. For now, we've decided that the best option is to keep all this quiet." The boy nodded his head a little.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"I can understand why you have been so cautious about revealing anything about yourself." She smiled slightly. "I guess if I were in your position, I'd do the same thing." A silence descended over them, broken only by the faint ticking of the hall clock.  
  
"You can go ahead and ask me questions now. There is no point in trying to keep things from you any longer," Narikage finally said, shattering the stillness. Misato cleared her throat a little.  
  
"Well...I-I'm not sure how to really begin..." She trailed off for a moment. "I suppose my biggest question is: why are you able to pilot Unit 01 100%. You are, after all, carrying angel DNA."  
  
"I told you: I can pilot because she lets me. Miss Katsuragi, do you know what happened to Gendo's wife, my mother?"  
  
"The rumors are that she disappeared into Unit 01." Narikage gave a small nod.  
  
"They aren't rumors, Miss Katsuragi. She did disappear into the unit."  
  
"You were there?" He nodded again.  
  
"Shinji and I both. Her body was absorbed into the Unit and, in a sense, she became Unit 01. That, combined with the fact that the EVA was originally being built for me is the reason why I'm able to pilot it at 100% sync ratio."  
  
"So...because it was built for you, Shinji would never have been able to pilot at 100%?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that exactly. Eventually, with training, I'm quite sure he could have done it. But it is why he wasn't at 100% from the beginning. Also, because of his younger age, he could pilot any EVA he was put into. The synchronization wouldn't be as high, but he'd still be able to move it. Unit 01 is the only Unit that I'm able to pilot. So if it's in for repairs and an angel attacks..."  
  
"We're left with Asuka and Rei-san."  
  
"Hai." Misato was quiet for a bit, processing the information Narikage had just given her. "I know you want to ask about Shinji, Miss Katsuragi." The woman turned pink, her eyes darting away quickly, telling him his assumption was correct. "I told you: you may ask me anything. You know everything now anyway."  
  
"I was just wondering...well, Shinji...he never mentioned having a brother..." The corner of Narikage's lip twitched upwards but Misato could see a hint of sadness in his pale eyes.  
  
"I didn't think he would. Shinji-ku was only four when I left and Gendo probably never spoke of me after I ran away. I was a failure to him after all." He gave a bitter chuckle and Misato could hear his disdain echoing through it.  
  
"Does the DNA...does it make you feel different?" Narikage was quiet, thinking of how best to word it.  
  
"Different is the best word for it, I suppose. Sometimes I can notice the tiniest, minutest of details and my hearing will become so sensitive, it hurts just to hear a whisper. Then, the next instant, I can barely see and I can't hear anything at all."  
  
"It says in the report that you experienced surges of strength." He nodded.  
  
"That was a long time ago. The strength is pretty much there all the time now. Sometimes I have to concentrate hard to keep it in check so I don't hurt anyone." He didn't tell her about the day he'd thrown Touji halfway across the schoolyard and how hard it had been not to just snap the boy's neck.  
  
"What about the tantrums?"  
  
"Something else I've learned to keep in check. If I let too much emotion out at one time, the Angel DNA has a nasty habit of flaring up."  
  
"There's something else I want to ask you."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Would you agree to have some tests done if Ristuko was the one doing them?" The teenager paled at the word 'tests' and, instinctively, shied away slightly.  
  
"What kind of tests?"  
  
"Probably blood tests. We need to see how advanced the Angel DNA is in your system."  
  
"Why? You can't stop it from growing."  
  
"No, we can't. But it's something we need to know. It might make your piloting unstable."  
  
"She won't let it take over while I'm piloting."  
  
"That makes no difference. I hate to bargain with you, Narikage, but if you don't let Ritsuko and I do this, we'll be forced to tell Commander Fuyutski and then everyone will know and you'll still be forced to have the tests done. At least this way it stays confidential and it'll be a doctor you know performing the tests." Narikage sucked a corner of his lip into his mouth, chewing on it slightly.  
  
"I'll agree to it on one condition."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"You take me to see Shinji's grave." A smile spread across Misato's face.  
  
"Deal." 


	18. A Forgotten Brother's Love

A Forgotten Brother's Love  
  
"I promise, it won't hurt a bit," Ritsuko said in a soothing voice, swabbing Narikage's arm with alcohol. "Just look away." The sixteen-year- old's face scrunched up and he turned his head away as far as his spine would allow. If Misato hadn't understood the circumstances for his fear of needles, she would have found the whole thing quite amusing.  
  
"You're doing fine, Narikage."  
  
"How many more of these do you have to do?" the boy asked, wincing as the needle was inserted into his arm.  
  
"One more blood draw from the other arm then I'll have to extract some of your bone marrow."  
  
"My bone marrow!" If it was possible, Narikage paled even more and his entire body broke out in a cold sweat. It was a little strange to see the normally cold, indifferent boy trembling from head to toe on the bed he was stretched out upon. Misato stepped up to the bed, slipping her warmer hand into his freezing cold one. He instantly held it tight, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"Almost done here," Ritsuko said. She gently pulled out the needle, putting a bandage over the spot and crooking his arm upwards to stop the blood flow.  
  
"Do you really have to draw blood from the other arm?" Narikage's voice was barely audible and the tone was that of a child's.  
  
"Maybe we should leave the rest of the tests for another day," Misato offered. Narikage's eyes flew open when he heard this and he gave a firm shake of his head.  
  
"No. No, just do it and get it over with."  
  
"Are you sure, Narikage? We can wait if you'd like," Ritsuko said, looking over her shoulder at him. He took a deep breath, staring straight up at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm sure. Onegai." The two women exchanged glances and the purple-haired one nodded. Ritsuko sighed a little, getting the other two needles she would need.  
  
"Do you want to draw the blood first or the bone marrow? I warn you: the marrow one will have to be in your hip and it might be a little painful." His pale, creepy eyes met hers and he nodded again.  
  
"I know. I've had it done before. Do the marrow first, get that done with."  
  
"Well, you're bossy again so that must be a good sign," Misato said, trying to lighten the atmosphere a little. Narikage turned his head to look at her.  
  
"You don't have to stay, you know."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of leaving."  
  
"Alright, I'll need you to relax, Narikage. Think about something pleasant," Ritsuko advised him, pulling the hospital gown he wore up a bit to expose the side of his hip. The boy closed his eyes, his hand tightening just the slightest bit around Misato's. She laid her other one over their joined hands, trying to offer the boy comfort. He visibly winced when the sharp object was inserted into his skin and bone but he didn't make a sound. Ritsuko made the process as quick and painless as she could, knowing what he was going through.  
  
"There. You're done with that," she finally said, extracting the needle and setting it carefully aside after putting a cap over the tip. Narikage—who had held his breath through the whole thing—let out a whoosh of air, relaxing somewhat.  
  
"Boy, you weren't kidding about that strength," Misato laughed, managing to draw her hand from his. He looked over at her, face concerned.  
  
"Did I hurt you? Gomen."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I've had a lot worse. And, look on the bright side: after that last extraction, the blood drawing should be a piece of cake." Narikage gave her a slight smile, setting back on the pillow, his eyes closed once again as Ritsuko started her work on his left arm.  
  
Misato had to admit: the boy had changed slightly since she had found out about him two days earlier. She could only imagine the burden he had had to carry for so many years and could see the faintest hint of relief in his eyes whenever she looked at him. Someone knowing about his condition obviously had taken a great weight off his shoulders, allowing him a little more freedom of movement within his life. A couple of times, Misato had even caught him smiling just the slightest bit. It wasn't much but it was something.  
  
"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Ritsuko said, standing.  
  
"I will refrain from answer, I think." Both women looked down at him. "What?"  
  
"Narikage, I do believe you made your first joke." Another surprise followed when a very faint color touched the boy's cheeks and his gaze danced away, a little smile hovering on his lips. The women giggled.  
  
"Anyway, lie here and rest for a bit. Your hip is going to be a little sore for a few days—"the doctor started.  
  
"I don't even feel it anymore." The women blinked at him. "One of the so- called perks." He sat up slowly, using Misato as a support. "Arigato, Miss Katsuragi. I can get dressed by myself."  
  
"Alright. I'll treat you to some ramen before we go to the cemetery, alright?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Narikage stepped out of Misato's car, his eyes on the huge cherry tree about fifty yards ahead. Misato got out as well but didn't move around to the other side.  
  
"It's the one right under the tree. I'll wait here." The boy nodded and started across the cemetery, his hands in his pockets. His heartbeat began to speed up slightly and he forced himself to calm down, to breathe. He didn't want to collapse before he got to see his little brother's grave.  
  
When he reached the grey headstone, he knelt on the ground in front of it, his long fingers tracing over the characters that spelled Ikari Shinji.  
  
"Long time no see, otouto," he whispered softly, allowing his hand to drop to his side. "I know you thought I'd forgotten you, but I want you to know that I was always thinking about you. Always." He smiled a little, pools of liquid gathering in his eyes. "Miss Katsuragi showed me your school picture. You look just like our mother, you know." He sighed, his chin dropping onto his chest as he struggled to maintain his composure. It didn't work for long and very soon, blood was pattering on the grass and cherry blossom petals littering the site.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Shinji..." he whispered, the twin rivers of red coursing down his pale cheeks. "I should have been there, protecting you. If I had been there, I would have been in Unit 01 and you could have been saved." The teenager pressed his forehead to the cool stone of the grave, sobbing quietly. The air, which had been still a moment before, suddenly became a slight breeze that tugged playfully at Narikage's hair and he could have sworn he heard childish laughter.  
  
Wiping away a few of the bloody tears, he lifted his head, allowing the breeze to run over his flushed cheeks.  
  
'It's alright, Onii-san,' came the faint whisper in his ear. The tears came faster down Narikage's cheeks as he closed his eyes tightly, gripping something around his neck.  
  
"I never forgot you, Shinji-ku. I tried to come back so many times but I couldn't find you...I'm so, so sorry..." he choked out, bowing his head once more. The breeze rattled the branches of the cherry tree and soft pink blossoms drifted lazily down, landing in his hair and on his shoulders. He picked one from his black locks, cupping it gently in his palm. With his free hand, he dug a shallow hole at the base of Shinji's grave, placing the flower in it carefully.  
  
'I love you, Onii-san...'  
  
"I love you too, Otouto." 


	19. A Monster

A Monster  
  
"Damn, he IS still here. After not seeing him at NERV for a week, I'd begun to get my hopes up," Asuka said to Rei, flipping some of her red hair over her shoulder. The two girls were sitting on one of the stone benches outside the school, their lunches spread out on the space between them. Narikage had just come out of the building and gone to sit under a tree about sixty or so feet away from them.  
  
"He WAS wounded," Rei reminded her in her soft voice, watching the older boy as he took out a book, flipped it open, and began to read. Asuka eyed her  
  
"So? I was too but you don't see me limping around and skipping training." She snorted, picking up a rice ball with her chopsticks. "He's nothing but a bit, fat, phony."  
  
"Um...Asuka..."  
  
"And further more, what's with that smug attitude all the time? You should have heard him when we were fighting the angel. He didn't even PRETEND to listen to what Misato-san was saying."  
  
"Asuka, I think you should—"  
  
"If you ask me, that stupid Shinji-knock-off should just go back to where he came from!"  
  
"Well, you must be feeling better if you're hating me again." Asuka froze, the tips of her chopsticks in her mouth. Slowly, she turned her head. Narikage was standing there, his book under his arm, glasses glinting in the sunlight. Her eyes flicked over to Rei who shrugged a little, her eyes saying she'd tried to warn her.  
  
"What do YOU want?" she finally managed, scowling, her cheeks just the tiniest bit pink.  
  
"I just came to see how you were feeling." She turned up her nose at him.  
  
"I WAS doing fine before you came along, pervert." Asuka might not have seen the tiny smile that twitched the corner of his mouth upwards but Rei did and it astounded her. There seemed to be something different about Narikage; it was something she couldn't QUITE put her finger on, but it was there.  
  
"I'm glad you're feeling better, Asuka-san." His pale gaze flickered to Rei and the girl let out a stifled gasp, pulling back slightly. Her lips formed a trembling word and her eyes got very big. "Is something wrong, Miss Ayanami?" She blinked very hard and turned her face away, shaking her head a little. Asuka, protective of her new friend, stood up, moving in front of the girl.  
  
"I think you had better leave. RIGHT NOW," she hissed, dark eyes flashing. Narikage gave her a slight bow.  
  
"As you wish, Asuka-san." He started to turn away.  
  
"That's another thing! How come you call her Miss Ayanami and me just Asuka?"  
  
"Because one has to show respect to their elders. Excuse me." He walked away while the fourteen-year-old was still sputtering.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Touji? You going to eat that?" Aida's chopsticks moved in on the other boy's lunch but was quickly smacked away.  
  
"Back off, camera boy." He yanked his lunch tray closer to his chest, glowering.  
  
"You're mean, Touji," Aida said, settling back against the tree trunk.  
  
"Next time don't eat so fast and maybe you'll have a little something left over," Touji retorted, quickly finishing what was left of his. Aida made a face at him, picking up his camera and flipping it on.  
  
"Hey! Hey, Touji!" Aida smacked his friend's shoulder, his camera aimed at something far off.  
  
"Ow! What?!"  
  
"Look! It's that Narikage kid!"  
  
"Where?!" He swung his head around, searching frantically.  
  
"Right there! He's talking to Asuka and Rei!"  
  
"Gimme that!" There was a brief, fierce fight over the video camera but, in the end, Touji won out, and, sticking it to his eye, zoomed in on the three teenagers. "He has the nerve to show his face around here after what he did to me? He's going to get it! Come on!" Grabbing the front of Aida's shirt, he began to drag the boy towards Narikage, who was just walking away from the girls.  
  
"You know, Touji, maybe we should—"  
  
"Shut up! Hey! YOU!" Narikage turned his head when Touji shouted and they both saw his pale eyes roll.  
  
"Something I can help you with, Touji-kun?" Letting Aida fall to the ground, the younger boy got right in his face, expression extremely angry.  
  
"I owe you a couple of punches, you bastard. No one beats up on Touji!"  
  
"But, apparently it's alright for you to beat up on others, ne?" Touji's fist came flying around left and Narikage didn't even try to dodge it. The punch slammed into his nose, sending him staggering back a few steps. His shattered glasses fell into the dirt as he bent over a little, breathing hard.  
  
"Maybe that'll teach you to keep your mouth shut," Touji sneered, crossing his arms. Narikage slowly raised his head, his blue eyes lit with a fire that set Touji slightly off-balance.  
  
"I gave you one free shot. You won't get another." His voice was lower than normal and thrummed with a note that sent shivers up both boys' spines. Touji shook his head hard, clearing the thought and gritted his teeth, meeting the sixteen-year-old's gaze defiantly.  
  
"You don't scare me, Eiro Narikage, or whatever your name is."  
  
"I won't warn you again, Touji-kun. Walk away now."  
  
"Never!" He cocked his fist back, taking another swing at Narikage's face. The boy dodged it easily, catching his wrist and twisting it behind his back. His other arm wrapped around the younger boy's neck, holding him so tightly, Touji couldn't move.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, Touji-kun."  
  
"Is...that...the best...you can do...?" he gasped out, straining against his arms. Narikage twisted Touji's arm up higher, causing the boy to let out a cry of pain. Jaw locked, he twisted harder and Touji could feel the bones beginning to shift in his arm and cried out again, a little louder than before.  
  
A soft gasp drew Narikage's gaze upwards. A small crowd had gathered around the fighting boys, Asuka and Rei included. Rei's eyes were wide as she watched Narikage and Touji, one hand clenched under her chin. As soon as her gaze met Narikage's, his eyes seemed to clear and he let Touji go so suddenly, the boy crumpled to the dirt, coughing, holding his sore throat. His arm was throbbing painfully and he turned his head a little to look up at Narikage.  
  
He was staring down at his trembling hands, breathing fast and ragged. The schoolyard around them seemed to have grown deathly quiet and Narikage stumbled backwards, clutching something around his neck.  
  
"G-gomen. Gomen nasai," he choked out before turning and running off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe that kid," Asuka ranted as she pulled on her red plug suit later that day. "Starting a huge fight like that in the middle of a schoolyard." Rei gave a little shake of her head, zipping up her white suit.  
  
"I don't think he started it."  
  
"So you're defending him now?"  
  
"No, it's not like that at all. It's just..." Rei trailed off, silent. She had seen something in Narikage's eyes during the fight and it had scared her. It was almost like it hadn't been HIM attacking Touji but someone—or something—else. "I just think he was defending himself, that's all," she finally finished, deciding it was best not to tell Asuka what she'd seen.  
  
"Well, I still don't think he should have been so rough. He almost broke Touji's arm!" The red-head pushed a button on her wristband and the loose suit molded itself to her slender, young body. "I'm going out. I'll see you there." Rei nodded and Asuka left the locker room, heading to the EVA loading bay for training. She passed Unit 01's loading bay and was a little surprised to see the door open and the lights on. Curious, she peeked around the corner.  
  
Narikage was actually sitting ON the EVA's armored head, his knees pulled up to his chin. He wasn't moving or even seeming to breathe. His head was bowed, preventing her from seeing his face.  
  
'The nerve of that guy,' she thought angrily. 'He shouldn't even be here, let alone climbing all over Shinji's EVA. I hope he falls.'  
  
"What do you want, Asuka?" The girl jumped eight feet in the air when he spoke, raising his head as he did so.  
  
'H-how did he know I was here?' she gasped to herself. 'My head was barely around the corner!'  
  
"Are you going to come out or do you want to talk through a wall?" Scowling at his arrogant tone, she boldly stepped onto the platform, looking up at him, arms crossed under her breasts.  
  
"You're not supposed to be climbing on the EVAs."  
  
"It's my unit. Why can't I?"  
  
"It is not your unit! Unit 01 is Shinji's!" Narikage was silent as the loud echo of her voice drifted away. He bowed his head again for a moment before slowly standing, looking down at Asuka.  
  
"Unit 01 was never Shinji's. Unit 01 was built for me."  
  
"Bullshit! You shouldn't even be a pilot! No, I take that back. You should be a pilot and it should have been YOU in Unit 01 instead of Shinji!" Asuka couldn't believe the hatred in her own tone but was finding it impossible to stop. "If it had been you in there, Shinji would still be alive!"  
  
"You're right." Asuka's angry words screeched to a halt as Narikage spoke softly. Temporarily stunned, she just stood there, staring at him, jaw slack. "It SHOULD have been me in Unit 01 during that attack." He reached out, touching the purple-armored machine. "I swore to protect Shinji and I failed."  
  
"W-what are you talking about?"  
  
"Ten years ago, I made a promise to Shinji that I would protect him. I didn't do that and it is my fault." He wouldn't look at her as he spoke, just continued to gaze down at the unit he stood upon.  
  
"Y-you...you knew Shinji?" Narikage gave one, small nod. "No way. You're lying! Shinji never mentioned anything about knowing a person named Eiro Narikage."  
  
"No, he wouldn't have." He sighed heavily and, with an agile leap, landed on the platform in front of Asuka. He straightened, half turned away from her.  
  
"I knew it. You're lying. You didn't know Shinji at all." Narikage looked at her, his pale eyes holding a strange sort of sadness.  
  
It's also when she noticed the blood splattered across his white school shirt.  
  
He must have seen the horror on her face because he turned his back on her completely, hiding it from her view. "Perhaps you're right, Asuka-san. Excuse me." He started to walk away but stopped before he'd gone ten paces. "Can I ask you something?" he called without turning.  
  
"H-hai."  
  
"When you look at me...do you see a monster?" Asuka blinked a few times, not quite understanding. "Never mind. Gomen." Then he disappeared through the other door. 


	20. Water Angel

**Water Angel  
  
quick note I apologize for the length of time it took me to update this. College has been keeping me really busy, not to mention my stupid computer decided to crash. Anyway, I'll try to post as often as possible from now on. Thank you for being so patient**  
  
Rei sat on the bench in the locker room after Asuka left, staring down at her covered hands. Slowly, she reached into her leather bag, pulling from it a thick book. She'd picked it up after Narikage had run off, dropping it in the process. Also tucked safely in her bag were his shattered glasses.  
  
She gazed down at the book in her lap, running her fingers over the well-worn cover. It was an English book of some kind and she couldn't read the title on the front.  
  
'Misato-san is working this afternoon. I'll give it to her to give back to him,' she thought, standing. After quickly folding her clothes, she left the locker room, the leather-bound volume safely tucked in her arms.  
  
As she was walking along one of the upper levels over-looking the enormous EVAs, she bumped hard into someone going the opposite direction.  
  
"Gomen Nasai," said a voice, bending to help her to her feet. Without looking up, she took the hand offered to her, standing. She froze when she saw the person was none other than Narikage himself. Quickly, she jerked her hand away.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked in a slightly snappish tone. Narikage took a small step back, blinking at her.  
  
"I came to think."  
  
"Well, you should—"Rei cut herself off when she saw the boy's shirt was splattered with blood. Narikage followed her gaze downwards and quickly removed the white over shirt so he stood there in his dark blue school tank top. Rei's red eyes met his. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. A nosebleed. What were you saying?" he asked shortly, changing the topic as fast as he could. Rei stammered a couple times, trying to remember.  
  
"I think you should be apologizing to Touji," she finally managed, taking another little step back.  
  
"Apologize? For what, praytell?"  
  
"For fighting with him this afternoon."  
  
"Why should I apologize? After all, he's the one who started it. I gave him plenty of warnings."  
  
"You nearly broke his arm!"  
  
"As I said: I warned him. It's good for him to know what physical pain feels like. Maybe now he won't be so quick to inflict it on others," Narikage replied in a slightly bored tone of voice. Rei studied him closely, looking for any traces of the person who had mercilessly attacked a smaller boy. But it was just the same indifferent, cool Narikage staring back at her. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly, finally remembering to blink.  
  
"My book." The leather volume was suddenly slid from her arms and she gave a small start, stepping back. Narikage was running his fingers over the cover, much as she had done just a few minutes ago in the locker room.  
  
"You dropped it after the fight," she said in a slightly hesitant tone. "It looked valuable so I picked it up. I was going to give it to Misato-san to give to you but...I guess this saves me the trip." He lifted his pale eyes, meeting her blood red ones.  
  
"Arigato, Ayanami-san. This means quite a bit to me." For a brief instant, like the flashing of a light, a smile passed over Narikage's face, quickly replaced by his usual apathetic expression. Flustered, Rei could only sniff.  
  
"Don't read too much into it. I still don't like you."  
  
"That's up to you. Thank you anyway." He bowed to her and, tucking the book under his arm, walked past her, disappearing around a corner. Rei watched him go, a strange expression twisting her features. There was something about that boy...  
  
"Rei-san! There you are!" Rei jumped and leaned over the metal banister. Asuka smiled and waved. The other girl allowed herself a small smile, waving back. "Are you coming down or what? We have some training to do."  
  
"Hai! I'll be right down!" She glanced over her shoulder one more time, looking at the doorway Narikage had disappeared through. Then, Asuka called again and she hurried down to meet her.

(Later that day)

"Your numbers are getting worse," Asuka said to Rei as they headed towards their respective homes that evening. The blue-haired girl shrugged, giving a rock a gentle kick.  
  
"My numbers have always been bad." Asuka, seeing the saddened expression on her friend's face, quickly changed the subject.  
  
"You know what that bastard Narikage had the nerve to say to me today?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now he's claiming that Unit 01 has belonged to him the whole time! Can you believe that?!" She gave a hard shake of her head, sending her red hair flying every which way. "The NERVE of that man! Arg! I just want to...PUNCH him!" She swung at the air in a ridiculous fashion. "Take that! And that!" She took a few more swings at the invisible Narikage, looking so silly, Rei chuckled.  
  
"You'll never get near him with punches like that. He's too fast. He'll grab your arm and twist like her did Touji's."  
  
"He'd better not. You're not supposed to hit girls, remember? I have that rule on my side." She boxed with the air while Rei watched, allowing herself to laugh. Asuka looked surprised by the sound then pleased as she kept on.  
  
"People are staring at you, Asuka-san," Rei informed her as they walked down the sidewalk.  
  
"Let them stare! They can watch me when I beat up the REAL Narikage too! I'll give him a left, then a right, then a—!" Rei clamped a hand over her mouth at that moment, gesturing for her to shut up. Asuka followed her gaze slowly.  
  
They were passing their school and, as they looked, they could clearly see Narikage walking by himself around the pool. His hands were jammed in the pockets of his pants and he was frowning as he looked at the water.  
  
"What is he DOING?" Asuka said in a slightly breathy voice. Rei just shook her head and gestured for her to be silent again.  
  
Narikage—who had donned his white school shirt again—removed it, as well as his blue tank top. Both girls turned red. He actually had quite a bit of muscle...  
  
The older boy kicked off his shoes and socks, walking towards the high diving board at the other end.  
  
"He won't!" Rei glared and the red-head snapped her mouth shut.  
  
He climbed the ladder slowly and walked to the edge of the board, staring at the water with a strange expression on his face. His head fell back, eyes closed. Then, spreading his arms wide, he jumped.  
  
The fall seemed to happen in slow motion. And—was the setting sun just in her eyes?—Rei SWORE she saw the flash of metal arc from Narikage's shoulders in the shape of...  
  
"Wings," she whispered as the boy hit the water with barely a splash. Beside her, Asuka let out a low whistle.  
  
"I didn't know he could dive like that." Rei, without replying, walked up the gentle slope to the chain-link fence surrounding the pool, Asuka on her heels. Narikage was just climbing out of the water, a strange look of satisfaction on his face.  
  
"Why aren't you on the swim team?" He jumped and whipped his head around, spotting the girls a few yards away. He shrugged, pulling his tank top back on.  
  
"I don't like swimming."  
  
"Then you're nothing but a big show-off," Asuka huffed, crossing her arms. Narikage shook his head a little, glancing back at the pool.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure I could still do it," he said so softly, the roar of a truck going by nearly blocked it out. Giving the girls a nod, he turned and left the pool enclosure, walking pointedly away from them. Askua rolled her eyes.  
  
"What a freak."  
  
Rei said nothing.


	21. Not that Shy

**Not That Shy...**

****  
  
"I'm home," Narikage called, kicking off his damp shoes. He walked into the kitchen where Misato was making a vain attempt to cook dinner. He ran over to help before she set the apartment on fire.  
  
"You're all wet. I didn't think it was raining out."  
  
"It's not." Misato sniffed the air and made a face.  
  
"You reek of chlorine! What on earth have you been doing?!"  
  
"Swimming. You burned the rice." Narikage took the pot off the stove and scraped the mess into the garbage pail.  
  
"So I can't cook. Why were you swimming?" Misato was beginning to sound more and more like a mother and the thought made Narikage smile a little.  
  
"I just felt like it I guess." He shrugged and started to boil water for more rice.  
  
"You don't need to make that much; I'm not staying for dinner," Misato said as he measured out rice for two.  
  
"Why? Where are you going?" Narikage asked, re-measuring. The woman cleared her throat, suddenly looking a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Er...well...Kaji asked me out on a date..."  
  
"Kaji?" Her blush darkened.  
  
"He's a guy I dated a while ago. We had a few...problems and broke up."  
  
"So you're going out with him again?"  
  
"Well, it's just a thing between friends. He knows that I don't like him like that anymore." Narikage raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Does he?"  
  
"Of course! Better get ready!" Misato fled into her bedroom to hide her burning face.

(Time Cut)

"I'll get it!" Narikage wiped his hands and walked to the door, pushing the button to open it. Kaji turned and smiled, taking the toothpick out of his mouth.  
  
"Hello. You must be Narikage."  
  
"And you must be Kaji." He was a little surprised at how cold the boy sounded when he said his name.  
  
"Er, yes, I am. Is Misato here?"  
  
"She's still getting ready." He stepped back to allow Kaji entrance. The man stepped past him, moving quickly into the kitchen. Narikage's pale, unblinking eyes were kind of freaking him out. He moved past Kaji once they were in the kitchen, sitting back down at the table to finish his dinner.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to break in on your dinner."  
  
"It's fine." Narikage gestured to the seat across from him which Kaji reluctantly took. He straightened his tie, feeling more nervous around this boy than he had ever been around a girl's father when in high school.  
  
"So...Narikage...you're what? Sixteen?" The boy nodded and conversation lagged into an uncomfortable silence. For Kaji at least; Narikage appeared as calm as a snowball in winter. He tried again. "Misato tells me you're pretty smart."  
  
"I suppose." Again he offered no other comment and Kaji cleared his throat.  
  
"You don't talk much, do you?"  
  
Narikage, in a movement Kaji couldn't even SEE, lunged across the table, grabbing his tie and yanking his face close so they were a mere inch apart.  
  
"If you so much as FRACTURE Misato's heart, I'll cut YOURS out," he snarled in a soft but deadly voice. Then, before Kaji could stammer a reply, the other boy was sitting back in his seat, calmly eating as if nothing had happened while Kaji stared at him, slack-jawed. Misato came in around then, carrying her shoes.  
  
"Oh, good, Kaji, you've meet Narikage," she said, slipping the strappy heels on her feet. Kaji blinked, snapping out of his shock.  
  
"Uh, yeah. We met." He stood, eyeing Narikage out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Have fun, Miss Katsuragi," Narikage said, standing and taking his dishes to the sink. Misato beamed and thanked him, heading for the door. When Kaji glanced back, Narikage narrowed his eyes at him and drew a line across his throat.  
  
Kaji fled.

(Time Cut)

"This place makes the best sushi!" Misato said, eagerly digging her chopsticks into a bowlful of noodles. "And noodles!" She slurped them into her mouth, chewing happily. Kaji watched her with a little smile.  
  
"Your eating habits haven't changed, I see." Misato glared at him and he cleared his throat. "About that Narikage kid...who is he exactly?" She paused for a moment before sipping her sake once more.  
  
"He's just a new pilot, that's all."  
  
"But Narikage is the name Gendo wrote on his suicide note, wasn't it?"  
  
"Er, yes."  
  
"So what was their relationship? How did Gendo know Narikage." Misato thought fast.  
  
"He trained Narikage as a pilot a long time ago but Narikage had to leave due to some family problems. I guess Gendo never got in contact with him again and that's why he left the note: so we'd find him." She shrugged, feining indifference. Secretly though, she was hoping the lie sounded convincing enough. She was relieved when Kaji seemed to buy it.  
  
"Well, he seems a little weird to me."  
  
"He's not weird just...different. He's had kind of a screwed up life. It's made him a little...shy." Kaji straightened his tie, thinking he hadn't been shy enough to threaten a man nearly twice his age. "Why did you ask me out tonight, Kaji?" Misato asked suddenly, breaking into his thought pattern. He laid down his chopsticks.  
  
"Well, I just...I wanted to apologize for what I said about Shinji that last time. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or dishonor Shinji in any way. I liked him, I really did." Misato looked down at her plate, pushing a rice ball around with the tips of her chopsticks.  
  
"I know you didn't mean to, Kaji. I'm sorry I hit you. I was still just a little stressed out about the whole thing." She shrugged a little, balancing a grain of rice on its end.  
  
"I understand. But I still should have been more respectful of your feelings. I should have known how difficult the situation was for you. What do you say we just forget it ever happened and start fresh?"  
  
"Sorry, pal. I STILL haven't forgiven you for what you did the last time we dated. It's not going to be THAT fresh," she said, resuming her meal.  
  
"Oh, come on!!"

(Time Cut)

Misato turned at her door, smiling a little. "Thanks for tonight, Kaji. I actually had fun."  
  
"Geez, try not to sound so surprised." He smiled. "But I had fun too. Maybe we could do it again sometime?"  
  
"Maybe." She opened the door.  
  
"What? Don't I even get a good night kiss?"  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
"Oooh. Hope." She slapped his shoulder and stepped inside, waving once before closing the door.  
  
'He can be kind of sweet...when he's not fooling around with other girls...' she thought, slipping out of her shoes and turning. She promptly let out a screech when she realized Narikage was standing right there, nearly nose-to-nose with her.  
  
"Have fun?"  
  
"JESUS, Narikage!! Are you trying to kill me?!" She pushed him back a little so she could move around him and into the kitchen. "What are you still doing up anyway?" She opened the fridge and took out a beer, popping it open.  
  
"I was waiting for you," he said simply.  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Because. You didn't answer my question." Misato rolled her eyes, taking a deep swig of the alcoholic substance.  
  
"Yes, I had fun. Happy now?"  
  
"Are you going to see him again?"  
  
"What are you? My father?" She tossed the empty can into a sack near the garbage and pulled out a fresh one. "What does it matter?"  
  
"Call it curiosity."  
  
"I don't know if I'm seeing him again; I haven't decided. Now is that the end of twenty questions because it's late and I'm tired." She glared at the teenager, hand on her hip.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Good. Goodnight, Narikage." She flashed him a peace sign before walking into her bedroom.  
  
"Goodnight...Misato-san..." 


	22. Fear

**Fear**

"What are the readings?"

"Blue. It's definitely the next angel." Commander Fuyutski sighed heavily.

"Well at least we had a bit of a break between attacks. Call Captain Katsuragi and the three pilots."

"Yes, sir!"

_(Cut)_

"The attacks are coming faster and faster," Asuka said to Rei as the descended the long escalator into the center of NERV. "Don't you find it odd? I mean, they used to give us at least a few weeks. It's only been about two weeks." Rei gave a little nod.

"Hai, it is odd." She pushed some of her blue hair from her red eyes, staring off at nothing in particular. Asuka smiled over at her friend and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll pummel it double for you." Rei turned her head and returned the smile.

"Arigato."

_(Cut)_

"I refuse." Everyone's head instantly swung in Narikage's direction.

"Refuse?!" Misato cried, mouth hanging open.

"Hai."

"Well that's just fine!" Asuka quickly jumped in, shoving Narikage back a few steps and puffing out her chest. "I'll beat this angel all by myself!" Narikage's eyes flashed and he grabbed Asuka's shoulder, pulling the surprised woman back.

"You misunderstand." He looked up at Misato. "I'll pilot. But on one condition only."

"You are not in the position to issue demands, Eiro-san," Ritsuko said, her eyes narrowing slightly. She didn't like the tone in his voice. Narikage smirked.

"I am the best pilot you have, ne?" Misato and Ritsuko fell silent. "As I was saying. I'll pilot. But I do not want my partner to be Asuka-san." He turned halfway and pointed to Rei standing off to the side. Her red eyes widened. "Miss Ayanami will be my partner."

"Impossible! Rei's sync ratios are too low to allow an activation of Unit 00!" Ritsuko said.

"She can do it." Narikage turned fully, meeting Rei's gaze. "Or are you too afraid, Ayanami-san?" She turned her head away, her hands curling into fists. Visions from her last EVA/Angel battle flashed through her head and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block them out.

"How dare you!" Asuka jumped between the two, arms spread out from her sides. "Don't you dare talk to her like that, you...you...you bastard!" she finally burst out. "You have no idea what she's been through!"

"The best way to get over your fears are to take them head-on. Right, Captain?" He glanced back at Misato who blushed slightly.

"These are special circumstances!"

"No. He's right." Asuka looked over her shoulder as Rei straightened, walking towards them. Her face was set with a determination none of them had ever seen before.

"Rei-san..."

"I'll do it," she said before Asuka could say more. Narikage's gaze lowered to the floor but there was a tiny smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Rei, I must protest. It's too risky to reactivate Unit 00 with your low sync scores. We might have a repeat performance of the last time your unit went beserk," Ritsuko said, stepping forward. "Is that what you want to happen?"

"No. And it won't." She stared hard at Narikage, forcing him to meet her gaze. "I will be your partner, Eiro Narikage."

_(Cut)_

"Why are you doing this?" Asuka persisted, watching as Rei pulled on her plug suit. "What if your unit doesn't respond?"

"Then you can take over for me." Rei pushed the button on her left wrist and the air left the suit. "Captain Katsuragi is having your unit prepared as well, just in case."

"You still haven't answered my other question. Why are you doing this?"

"Because Narikage was right. If I don't start piloting now, I may never be able to do it again."

"Who cares what that bastard thinks! You suffered more than he or any of us will ever know! Shinji died in your arms!"

"I know." Rei looked over at her friend, eyes expressionless. "And I promised him I would help protect this city. I cannot do that if I'm just sitting here."

"So you're doing this for Shinji," Asuka said quietly, her gaze dropping to her lap.

"Hai. From now on, it will always be for him."

_(Cut)_

"Doctor, I have always trusted you before, but this...this is just unbelievable! I won't allow Rei to pilot in her condition," Commander Fuyutski said in a stern voice. "She has not been cleared yet!"

"I know that, sir. But, please. Let us just try. Her numbers have always improved when she had a partner. If they don't, Unit 02 is on standby and we can have Asuka ready to go in less than thirty seconds if need be." The commander fell heavily into his chair with a sigh.

"This is going against every ounce of my better judgement...but...I will allow it. I want Asuka loaded into her EVA and have it fully functional before Rei's is activated."

"Yes, sir."

_(Cut)_

Narikage stood on the loading platform, waiting for Unit 01's entry plug to be ejected. He felt someone step onto the grating and turned. Rei stared at him for a moment before turning to her own EVA.

"You're scared," he said in a matter-of-fact way that actually sent anger spiraling up her spine.

"I'm not scared."

"Yes, you are. You don't need to be, you know. I'll protect you." She turned sharply when she heard those words, eyes wide. But Narikage was already in his seat and was in the process of being loaded into his unit.

"Shinji-kun..." she whispered, watching as the plug was inserted into Unit 01. Why did she have the strangest feeling...?

"Units 01 and 02 active," Maya declared.

"Any disruptions in either?"

"Negative. Both Units are fully functional."

"Rei," Misato said over the intercom. "Are you ready?"

"Hai," replied the soft voice.

"Activating Unit 00. Reaching borderline in 5...4...3...2...1...borderline cleared! Captain!" Both Misato and Ritsuko raced to the woman's side.

"Her numbers are through the roof! They've never been this high!" Ritsuko cried, punching a few buttons. A printed version of the screen appeared and she tore it from the printer, scanning it quickly. "Sync ratio, 82%! She's never been over 70%!"

"Looks like Nariakge knew what he was doing after all, ne?" Misato said with an ironic smile on her face. Ritsuko said nothing as she handed the printout to the Commander, who also scanned it.

"Keep Unit 02 on standby," he finally said, letting the paper fall onto the desk in front of him. "Looks like Unit 00 and Unit 01 will be handling this."

"Yes, sir! Ready Unit 00 and Unit 01 for launch!" Locks securing the EVAs popped and the platforms moved away.

"All lights green!"

"Hassha!"

The units shot towards the surface, appearing, suddenly, from two side-by-side gates. About six hundred yards ahead was the angel, this one resembling some sort of mutated praying mantis. Its wide head swiveled towards them as they appeared.

"The core is located on the back," Misato said to the pilots. "Rei, distract the angel while Narikage moves in."

"Hai."

"No." Misato's brow furrowed.

"Narikage—"

"I will distract the angel. Miss Ayanami will be on the offensive." He took the rifle that had popped up beside him.

"He certainly sounds like his father," Ritsuko muttered so only Misato could hear.

"Just don't tell him that," she muttered back. "Very well! Rei, you take the offensive! I'm sending you a high-powered rifle!"

"H-hai."

A chamber opened beside Unit 00 and the door slid to the side, revealing the weapon.

"I'll move left and distract it," Narikage said over Rei's intercom as she took the weapon. "No matter what, destroy the core."

"No matter what what?"

"Go!" Narikage didn't answer her question as he began running westward, firing a rapid volley at the insect-like angel. As expected, it turned its head towards the more threatening unit and began to run towards it. "Now, Ayanami!" Rei raised her rifle, waiting for the indicaters to converge in the center of her monitor.

Just as she got a clear shot, the angel and Unit 01 collided. Two buildings were leveled as the unit slid backwards, the angel atop it. The creature reared upwards, long blades appearing on its front forelegs. As it brought them down, Narikage reached up, catching them before it could impale the unit.

"FIRE!" he screamed over the intercom.

But Rei was frozen, watching the battle. Her hands began shaking on the controls and the rifle fell from her hands. It was just like last time...

"Pulses are flowing backwards! We're loosing Unit 00!!"

"Damnit! Get her out of there! Ready Unit 02 for launch!" Misato cried.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Narikage's roar over the intercom made everyone in the command room wince and cover their ears.

"She's in danger, Narikage! We have to pull her back! Rei! Quick, before you go completely off-line--!" But before she had a chance to finish, a high-pitched whine came over the intercom. "What the hell?!"

"The communication devices have been shut down for both units! Narikage did it!"

"WHAT?!!!"

"Rei! Pick up the rifle!" Narikage's voice flickered over Rei's intercom but she didn't respond. "Rei-san! Get a hold of yourself!" The angel ripped itself free of Unit 01's hold, slicing the armor covering the hands. One of the blades came up, hacking into the joint where the unit's arm and shoulder met. Narikage gritted his teeth, holding in his cry as he punched the creature across the face hard enough to send it reeling.

Rei could feel her control over her unit slipping but she couldn't stop it. Images from her last battle kept wheeling in her head...Shinji grabbing the angel...Unit 01 impaled...self-destruction...

Unit 01 landed hard on its back but Narikage refused to give up. As the angel rose above him again to strike another blow, he rolled to the side, knocking its legs out from under it. He barely had gotten up when the angel again rose up for yet another attack. Again, he managed to grab the blades before they could cut into the unit's armor.

"REI!"

"Unit 00 is reactivating itself!"

"Nani?! How?!"

Her name in that tone of voice brought her back.

"Shinji-kun!" She bent and picked up the rifle. As soon as the indicators converged, she pulled the trigger.

A high-energy blast hit the core directly in the center, blowing through the angel as if it were nothing. Before the beam could hit him, Narikage leapt to the side, the blast only side-swiping him enough to do minimal damage to the outer armor. The angel shuddered, a metallic groan emitting from it. A moment later, it fell forward, a gaping hole through its back.

The gun clattered to the ground as Unit 00 slumped. Inside, Rei's eyes were squeezed shut once more as sobs threatened to burst from her.

"Ayanami..." She raised her head at the soft voice and her eyes widened when she saw Unit 01 standing just in front of her. "Good job."


	23. He Cried

"**He Cried."**

****

"I want to see the boy in my office," Fuyutski growled, standing. "I don't care if he's half dead. As soon as he's out of that unit, bring him to me. Understand, Captain?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I want an emergency crew at Unit 00's unloading dock!" Ritsuko said over the intercom system.

"He's going to answer to me when I see him too," Misato growled as the two climbed aboard the cage to take them to the unloading bays. "This is the second time he's disobeyed direct orders."

"Let the commander at him first."

"Yes, yes."

The reached the platforms and rushed forward. Rei was being lifted out of her seat and was placed on the awaiting gurney for transport to sickbay. Narikage climbed from his own, watching as the medical team wheeled the fourteen-year-old from the area.

"Narikage." He turned his head when he heard Misato's voice and he knew at once she was angry beyond belief. Ritsuko was wearing a matching look but, to his surprise, neither of them began yelling or scolding. "Commander Fuyutski wishes to see you right away in his office."

"Hai." He bowed a little and followed his guardian out of the room and down the halls. "You aren't screaming at me," he said after about five solid minutes of very awkward silence.

"I'll let the Commander finish with you. And then you'll hear what I have to say," she said in a stiff voice. They reached the office and Misato only had to knock once before the door slid open.

"Captain, remain outside." Misato gave Narikage an un-ceremonial shove forward, the door sliding shut behind him. Narikage walked forward slowly until he was about ten feet from Commander Fuyutski's desk. The older man stood, his palms pressed flat to the surface, his eyes blazing. "Just who the HELL do you think you are?" he hissed in his slightly raspy voice. "Do you have ANY idea what you've done?!"

"Protected the city from another angel," Narikage replied calmly and steadily. "Just like I'm supposed to."

"You put a pilot into danger! AGAIN! Unit 00 could have gone berserk! Rei could have been trapped inside and killed!"

"But it didn't and she wasn't." Fuyutski's palms slapped the wood hard, startling the older teen.

"That is not sufficient! You willingly put Rei in danger!"

"She agreed to pilot with me; I didn't force her."

"You turned off the communication system in a crisis! If something had happened to Rei, we wouldn't have been able to get to her!"

"I did not want you to replace her. She has to learn," Narikage said in his cool tone.

"You listen to me, Eiro Narikage. If you EVER do something like that again, I will PERSONALLY end your pathetic life. Do you understand me?" Commander Fuyutski's face was a shade of red that closely resembled the color of Asuka's plug suit.

"Perfectly, Sir."

"It is not up to you to decide if a pilot should be replaced or not. Next time you're given an order while piloting, you had damn well better listen! Now get the hell out of my sight!" Narikage gave him a slight bow and turned, walking out of the office. "Captain! Get in here!" Misato shot a quick glare at Narikage as she moved past him.

"Stay there." He nodded and leaned against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. The door behind Misato slid shut. "Yes, Commander?"

"Take the boy home and then report back here for cleanup. Inform him that he will report directly to NERV after school tomorrow for tests."

"Tests? What kind of tests?"

"Given the recent circumstances, we must test his mental stability, as well as his physical condition." As angry as Misato was, she didn't want Narikage's secret discovered. Not yet.

"Hai, Sir. But, would it be alright if Ritsuko did the tests? I believe he would be more willing if the doctor was someone he knew."

"I don't care if he's willing or not. He's getting the tests done. But, very well. If she'll agree to it, she may do the tests. Now you had better get going, Captain."

"Hai." She bowed and walked out. Narikage was in the same place she had left him, in the same position. When she was standing in front of him, he raised his head, opening his eyes. "Go change. I will be waiting by the main elevator. You have five minutes."

_(Cut)_

The ride back to Misato's apartment was completely silent. Narikage stared out of the window the entire time, his eyes distant. A few times, Misato glanced over at him but he made no indication that he'd even seen it.

As soon as Narikage was inside the apartment, however, Misato exploded.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" she roared before the door had even shut completely. Narikage blinked a few times but his expression didn't change.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that! You know exactly what I'm talking about!! This is the second time you've disobeyed me in a battle situation!"

"How did I disobey you?" Misato's face reddened.

"I ordered Rei to pull out but you interfered! You cut off communication! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?!"

"You could have deployed Unit 02," he said. That calm disposition of his was starting to get on her nerves. "Yet you did not. Why is that Captain? If Rei was in as much danger as everyone says, why was Unit 02 not sent up to deal with the angel?" Misato's hands curled into fists.

"Don't you talk back to me. This is about you."

"I helped her, Miss Katsuragi."

"HELPED?! Is that what you call it?! I call it torture!"

"As I told Commander Fuyutski I did not force her to pilot with me. She agreed to it willingly."

"You knew something like this would happen! For God's sake, Narikage! Your brother died in her arms in a situation almost exactly like that! Because of you, she may have suffered permanent damage!"

"She hasn't."

"Oh, of course. I forgot. You're the all-knowing!" Misato said in a thickly sarcastic voice. She stepped forward until she was just a couple inches away, her finger boring into his collarbone. "Listen to me closely, Eiro Narikage. You will NOT put either of the other pilots in danger again. Next time I order a pilot out of there—that means you too—I expect it to be followed to the LETTER. Do you understand me?" She pushed him back a couple of steps with her sharp finger, straightening with her hands on her hips. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go clean up the mess you've helped make." She turned and started from the apartment.

"Misato." The woman stopped short, eyes a little wide. He'd never used her name before. Slowly, she turned her head and her eyes widened more.

He was crying.

Before she could say anything more to him, he'd turned and fled into his room, the door slamming shut on its tracks.

_(Cut)_

Ritsuko punched a few buttons, eyes fixed on the screen in front of her.

"How are the readings?" She turned her head and removed her glasses.

"Surprisingly, there doesn't seem to be much damage." Misato stepped up beside her friend, reading the screen. "There is some, here." She pointed to a space on the screen, "but it's minimal and shouldn't have an effect on her overall performance." Misato straightened, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"I see."

"Does our best pilot still have a head or have you effectively removed it from his shoulders?" Ritsuko sipped at her slightly cold coffee as she spoke, looking up at the purple-haired woman. She looked off to the side.

"He cried."

"What?"

"Narikage. I yelled at him...and he cried." Ritsuko lowered the mug.

"Cried?" Misato nodded once. "I see."

"I think...I think he feels bad for doing what he did to Rei but I'm not sure."

"You didn't question him?" She shook her head.

"I was so surprised, I just left. But if he's crying over something like this, that must mean he feels bad, right?" Ritsuko sighed heavily and pulled a folder from a drawer, holding it out.

"I think you'd better read this, Misato."

"What is it?"

"The results from the tests we did last week." The other woman took the folder slowly and opened it. Her mouth fell open.

"A-are you sure this is accurate?!"

"Positive. I ran everything through at least twice. The DNA encompasses over 85% of his genetic makeup now, which probably explains the random mood swings."

"How fast is it spreading?"

"It's hard to say exactly. I'll have to conduct another test on him in a couple of weeks to see if its spread and how much. I'll be able to get a better picture then."

"It might be sooner than that." Ritsuko gave her a strange look. "The Commander is demanding that Narikage take tests in both mental and physical health."

"Then we'll have to show him these."

"We can't."

"Misato—"

"He's under enough stress right now, Ritsuko. I got the Commander to agree to let you do the tests. You draw blood, etcetera, and we'll switch the results."

"Switch?! With whose?" Misato looked up, snapping the file shut.

"With Shinji's."


	24. Responsibility

**Responsibility **

Narikage stared out of the window in his room, one hand resting on the sill. Every so often, a tear would splash onto the paint but other than that, there was no movement.

"How stupid I'm being," he murmured aloud, smiling a little. "Crying for no reason." He reached up, wiping one of the tears away and staring at the smear of blood on his hand. "They're hardly ever real now." He looked out of the window again, pressing his palm to the glass with a little sigh. "What do I do, Otouto?" A slight breeze ruffled his black hair and caressed his face, bringing another tiny smile to his lips. "She needed to get over it; she needs to be able to fight...no matter what." He raised his head and closed his eyes. "But I'll apologize. I owe her that much."

_(Cut)_

Rei stirred on the hospital bed, her red eyes blinking open. Asuka's face came into focus and the girl smiled brightly.

"You're awake!" Rei blinked again and slowly sat up, looking around her.

"How did I get here?"

"You were brought, of course. You passed out right after the battle and everyone was afraid you'd gone into a coma or something." She touched her temple, closing her eyes for a moment.

"I don't...I don't really remember what happened..." Rei looked over at Asuka. "What happened?"

"You defeated the Angel."

"I did?"

"Hai. But your unit very nearly went berserk before you recovered it."

"And...Narikage?" Asuka's face became stormy.

"Don't even MENTION that S.O.B. He's in major trouble for not getting you back to an elevator and for cutting off contact. The Commander sure tore him a new one and so did Misato, I imagine." Rei flopped back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I remember...I called him Shinji..." she whispered after a moment. Asuka blinked.

"Called him Shinji?" she repeated. Rei nodded. "WHY?"

"I don't know...he yelled my name...and, for some reason...I heard Shinji's voice, not his." Rei closed her eyes. "But I can't remember anything else." A silence fell over the two girls. After about five minutes, Rei turned her head, opening her eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only about six hours or so. Ritsuko ran some tests while you were out and she says there isn't any permanent damage." Asuka flipped some of her hair over her shoulder, tucking her feet under her on the chair she sat upon. "You really don't remember anything?" Rei shook her head.

"Not really. Just a couple things here and there. I remember dropping the rifle and calling Shinji's name. That's about it. What happened?"

"It's hard to really say. Narikage cut your communication system somehow so Misato couldn't contact you when your pulses starting flowing backwards. Then, all of a sudden, your numbers jumped back up and you fired on the angel. Your unit didn't suffer any damage."

"And Unit 01?" Asuka scowled.

"Minimal, unfortunately. Narikage escaped without so much as a scratch. Though I am fairly certain he's lying dead in a ditch somewhere. Misato was PISSED. Everyone was."

"Why?"

"Why?! Rei, you could have died out there if your unit had gone berserk and you know it. He disobeyed orders, broke off communication without authorization, and didn't help you when you needed it," Asuka replied, counting off the offenses on her fingers. "He's an arrogant pig besides! He left me behind in the last battle and then you. You don't think that's enough to get him into trouble?" The other girl was silent. "Rei? Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything's fine."

_(Cut)_

"I'm going home." Misato pulled on her red jacket, zipping it halfway.

"Already? We aren't finished cleaning up," Ritsuko said, turning in her chair.

"I need to talk to Narikage before I loose my nerve. I'll be back early tomorrow, promise." She waved and pushed the button to open the door. The next moment, she leapt back with a small scream. "Don't do that!!!" Narikage bowed slightly.

"Gomen nasai." Misato staggered back a few more steps, clutching her heart.

"Standing right in the doorway! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Gomen," he said again with another bow. She took a deep breath and her hands went to her hips.

"So, what are you doing here? It's nearly two in the morning."

"I needed to talk to you." He raised his head, face determined. "I apologize for my actions during the battle and I ask that you forgive me." He bowed for the third time but didn't straighten this time. He stayed half-bowed, his eyes on the floor.

"Narikage-kun." Misato laid a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her with surprised eyes. She was smiling slightly at him. "It's alright. I'm not angry anymore. Just...don't do something like that again. Alright?" Narikage slowly smiled back and nodded.

"Hai."

"I'm glad that's settled then." Her hand fell from his shoulder. "There's something else I need to discuss with you." She turned to Ritsuko who handed her the file, and Misato, in turn, handed it to Narikage. "These are the results from the tests we did." The boy shook his head, handing it back.

"I don't need to read it; I already know what it says. 'Angel DNA: 87.5%.'" both women stared at him. "It is my body. I can feel it." He pressed his palm flat to the metal paneling on the wall. Without so much as pushing, the metal dented in a good five inches. Misato jumped back.

"What was that?"

"A fraction of my AT field," he said, dropping his hand.

"You can control an AT field?" Ritsuko said in an awed voice.

"Yes." The women exchanged glances.

"I don't think we can hide this anymore," Ritsuko said quietly to Misato. "We'll have to tell Commander Fuyutski. The angel DNA is obviously well advanced, advanced enough for him to have an AT field and for him to be able to control it so well. That's a trait we haven't seen from any other angel yet."

"Please." They turned back to Narikage. "Please. Don't tell him. Not yet."

"Narikage...I'm afraid Ritsuko may be right this time. The commander ordered tests for today. Granted, we were going to switch them with old ones of Shinji's but—"

"Do that then."

"Narikage, we can't. If you have an AT field—"Misato started. But, again, Narikage cut her off.

"I can control it!"

"Sooner or later, they're going to find out, Narikage. What if the angel takes over while you're piloting? We might have to deal with a possessed unit! And with your skill level, you'll be impossible to stop."

"I told you: she won't let it take over when I'm piloting."

"Narikage—"

"Please..." He bowed his head, hands squeezed into fists by his sides. "Just a little longer...Let me be normal...just a little longer..." Misato fell silent, staring at the boy in front of her. His eyes were closed, his breathing heavy. Slowly, she turned to Ritsuko.

"Where are Shinji's old test scores?"

"Nani? You can't be serious!"

"I am." She stepped forward, leaning down a little so only Ritsuko could hear her next words. "When the numbers go over 90%, we'll tell the Commander."

"Misato, if we do this and we're caught—"

"I'll tell them I switched the tests," Narikage said suddenly, taking a step forward. "I'll take the entire blame for it. No one has to know either of you were involved."

"Come on, Ritsuko." Misato nudged her friend, smiling a forced smile. "He's only sixteen, after all. I think we can let him be a teenager...for just a little while longer." She smiled a genuine smile at Narikage, who actually held a fragment of hope in his pale eyes. Ritsuko sighed heavily, pulling a series of folders from a filing cabinet. She held them up.

"These are Shinji's tests. But, Narikage, you realize that, if you use these, people will find out that you're his brother."

"Hai, I know. I would rather have them find out about that than about me being an angel." Ritsuko nodded and handed over the files.

"Be here right after school. I'll do the test but it will be up to you to switch them, Narikage. This is your responsibility.

"Hai."


	25. Control

**Control**

"You don't have to go to school, you know," Misato said as she watched Narikage move around the kitchen, packing himself a lunch.

"I'd rather not just sit around here all day," he replied without turning, carefully wrapping the three rice balls he had made in wax paper.

"You could come to NERV with me if you'd like. Hang around my office. We could get lunch and stuff too before your tests," she offered somewhat hopefully.

"Arigato, but no. I have to do a few things at school." Narikage placed the items carefully in his lunchbox and tucked it in his school satchel.

"If you say so. Do you have the file?" He nodded, pulling it from his bag and tossing it to her.

"I hope you don't mind but I made a few changes to it. Just so it won't look too much like Shinji's." Misato gave him a puzzled look and opened it, flipping though the pages.

"Where did you get these test results! They're nothing like Shinji's!" she cried.

"I used a few of my old test sheets from before I was injected with the DNA. Don't look so surprised; my father isn't the only one who kept things around. All the psyc. Profiles I had to keep pretty much the same though. None of mine were very good." He leaned back against the counter, arms crossed, watching Misato as she read some of the papers.

"This is amazing. You can't even tell they've been doctored." She closed the file and looked at him with a slight awed expression. "You really are a genius, Narikage." The boy's coloring changed slightly and he shrugged.

"I learned from the best," he said in a slightly sarcastic tone, taking the file back and putting it in his satchel once more. "All you really need is a razor and a steady hand. The dates were a real bitch thought." Misato smiled at that one and stood, stretching.

"Alright then. Remember, come right to NERV after school. Ritsuko is putting a 'hurry' on the test results so you'll be able to switch the files about two hours after she's finished drawing blood. Do you think you'll be alright doing this again?"

"Probably not. But I'll survive." He picked up his bag and started to the door. He stopped, his hand on the jamb and looked over his shoulder. "Do you think...will Miss Ayanami be at school today?"

"No. She's not being released until this afternoon."

"Oh. Well...if you see her...tell her that I want to talk to her. It's important. I think I should be the one to tell her who I am...before the results come out." Misato nodded a little.

"I'll be sure to tell her."

"Arigato, Misato-san. I don't know what I would do without you." He smiled and waved before the door slid shut behind him.

"And I don't know what I'd do without you."

_(Cut)_

Asuka sat on one of the school's stone benches, quietly eating her lunch. She had had to be pried from Rei's side in the hospital and nearly forced into the school building. She had only agreed to stay on the condition that she be allowed to return as soon as the bell rang.

It was strange how lonely she was feeling without Rei sitting next to her. A few months ago, she would have rather been dead than be seen with her. But that was before everything had been turned completely upside down.

That had been before Shinji was dead.

'This is how Rei must have felt all the time,' she thought, chewing thoughtfully on the ends of her chopsticks and peering intently at her shoes. 'I was lonely too...but it must have been horrible for her.'

"Hey, Asuka-san!" The red-head looked up quickly when she heard her name and suppressed the urge to sigh as Aida and Touji lopped over.

"What do you two want? I'm not in the mood for your idiocy today," she said in a bored voice.

"We were just wondering where Ayanami was," Aida said, zooming in on Asuka's face. She shoved it with her hand causing the boy to let out a yelp.

"She's hurt because of that idiot Nariakge," she said in an extremely pissed voice. "It's a good thing he didn't come today because if he had..." She let the threat hang.

"But he is here today," Touji said.

"WHAT?!!" She leapt up, the remains of her lunch spraying everywhere. Her face was as red as her hair and the boys wouldn't have been surprised if flames had started to spurt from her nose.

"I saw him. Just over there," Touji said, pointing to the little group of trees on the grounds.

"SHOW ME!" the red-head roared, grabbing the boy by the front of the jacket and dragging him along. Aida followed excitedly, camera plastered to his eye.

Narikage looked up from his book when he heard the commotion coming his way. Quickly he stood as Asuka—having dropped Touji along the way—marched up to him and slapped him hard enough to send his new glasses flying.

"You have some nerve, buster!" she screeched, eyes actually glowing with the intensity of her anger. "How dare you even show your face around here after what you did!" Drawn by the loud screams, students began to cluster around the pair, whispering amongst themselves. Neither noticed.

"I have already apologized for what I did," he replied in a calm voice, bending to pick up the frames before they too were broken.

"Not to Rei you haven't!"

"No, I haven't. And that's because I haven't yet had the chance to do so. And I plan on doing that right after school. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get back to my class." He retrieved his book and turned, preparing to leave. Asuka snarled and reached out, grabbing his arm and whirling him back around.

"I'm not through with you!" On instinct, Narikage ripped his arm away and a moment later, Asuka was stumbling back with a scream, holding her bleeding hand. The flesh around the deep cut was blistered, almost like she had been burned. She stared down at the wound, mouth slightly agape. Narikage himself looked absolutely horrified and he backed quickly away.

"Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to!" he said, a panicked expression on his face. "L-let me see it." He reached out, attempting to take the injured hand but the woman shoved him away, expression angry once more.

"Don't touch me!" She took a step back, holding the wounded appendage in her other hand in an attempt to staunch the rather heavy flow of blood. Narikage looked stricken and he bowed low to her, his face so pale, it was nearly transparent.

"Gomen nasai," he said again before turning and running off through the crowd, disappearing around a corner.

_(Cut)_

"And I STILL say this is WAY too risky," Ritsuko argued with her friend as they sat in NERV's cafeteria. "I really think we should tell the Commander the truth."

"Come ON, Ritsuko. He's only sixteen!"

"What kind of an excuse is that?!"

"If his secret is discovered, you know what's going to happen. He's going to be locked in a room and have tests done on him over and over again. This is probably his very last chance to act like a normal boy. We need to give that to him, no matter how short or long that time may be."

"Misato, he's NOT normal. We both know that."

"No, he's not, and he knows that better than anyone. But we can let him pretend for just a little while longer."

"What if he looses control? What if the DNA completely eats his own?"

"What ifs don't solve anything, Ritsuko. We can chance it, I think." The blonde sighed heavily, falling back in her chair, fiddling with her coffee mug.

"I still say it's a mistake."

"Since when do I listen to you?" Misato smiled a little at her friend who smiled back just as slight.

"Never. That's why you're always in trouble."

The conversation would have continued if Narikage hadn't walked up at that moment to the immense surprise of both women.

"Narikage! Is school over already?" Misato checked her watch and furrowed her brow. "It's only one o'clock. What are you doing here so early?"

"I just didn't feel like staying at school anymore," the boy replied in a calm voice. His manner, however, displayed a puzzling nervousness that caused the women to exchange glances.

"Did something happen at school?" Misato asked in a concerned voice.

"No. I just didn't feel like staying," he repeated firmly, his eyes pleading with hers to not pry any deeper. Though she knew he was hiding something, she conceded.

"Well, that's fine then. You can rest for a couple hours before you get your tests done," she said, forcing her tone to a more cheerful one.

"We can do them now. The sooner, the better," Narikage said with a small shake of his head. "I don't want to loose my nerve." The women glanced at each other again before standing.

"Alright, Narikage, if that's what you want," Ritsuko said quietly.

"It is," he said with a nod this time. His face was set with determination, but his complexion was rather palled. Misato touched his shoulder.

"I'll be right there with you, Narikage. I promise." The boy reached up slowly, laying his hand over hers.

"Arigato, Misato-san."

_(Cut)_

"Almost finished, Narikage." The needle probed deep into the teen's flesh and he winced, his hand clenching tighter around Misato's. She could feel bones rubbing together but she didn't dare utter a sound or let her expression change; she didn't want him getting any more upset than he already was. "There. Now we're done." The blonde sat back, removing her latex gloves and carefully setting the filled vial on the tray with all the others. Narikage sat up slowly, careful to keep himself covered with the uncomfortable hospital gown.

"How soon will the results be back?" he asked, giving the blonde a knowing look. She cleared her throat.

"Two hours at the very most." He nodded and, with Misato's help, got down off the cold steel table. "I have to take them to the Commander by seven," she added, labeling the vials with a red pen.

"I understand. Misato-san, did you ever give my message to Miss Ayanami?"

"Yes, I gave it to her this morning."

"Is she still in the hospital?"

"As far as I know."

"May I go see her?"

"You should rest a little first. You had a lot more blood taken from you than last time."

"I'm fine. I'll get dressed and meet you outside in five minutes," he said in a slightly authoritive voice. Misato nodded slowly and the boy disappeared into an adjoining room where his clothes had been placed.

"He's a hard one to read, isn't he?" Ritsuko said, still busily labeling the samples. "One moment, he's scared to death of something, the next, he's the one giving the orders."

"He's more like his father than he'll ever admit," Misato agreed. "He even sounds like him when he uses that 'I make the rules' tone." She rubbed her hand, trying to re-arrange the misplaced bones Narikage's squeezing had caused.

"That reminds me: have you found out anything else about Narikage's past? About what made him leave Shinji and so on?"

"Not very much. I don't want to pry; I figure he'll tell me if he's ready." Ritsuko nodded and returned to her samples. Misato glanced at the door Narikage had disappeared behind before turning and leaving the lab to wait for him.

_(Cut)_

Ten minutes later, Narikage still hadn't appeared and by now, Misato was starting to get worried. For the hundredth time, she checked her watch and sighed. What was taking him so long?

"Misato-san!" The older woman turned when she heard Asuaka's voice. The girl ran up to her, face stormy, red hair flying. "Where is he?!"

"Where is who?"

"You know who! That bastard of a pilot!"

"Asuka, calm down and tell me what's going on." In reply, the girl shoved her hand into her face, showing her the thick bandage that had been wrapped around her palm.

"Look what he did to me! I nearly had to get eleven stitches!" Misato blinked in confusion.

"Narikage cut your hand? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes! And on purpose too!" They were interrupted at that point by the nearby lab door sliding open. Narikage emerged a moment later, still buttoning his school shirt. When he saw Asuka, however, he froze.

"Asuka-san..."

"You gave me a scar, you S.O.B!" she screeched, stamping her foot, eyes blazing. "I nearly had to get stitches because of you!!! And you didn't even ask if I was alright or anything! You just walked away!"

"Narikage, is this true?" Misato asked, looking at the older teen. His eyes darted away and he nodded.

"Hai. It is." He turned to Asuka and bowed as low as he could. "I am very sorry for what I did to you and I hope the damage will not hinder you in any way. Gomen nasai, Asuka-san."

"That's not good enough! You still cut me for no reason!" Narikage straightened, his eyes slowly hardening to cold steel.

"I apologized for what I did to you because it was wrong. But you too were wrong."

"WHAT?!"

"You were the one who approached me in an aggressive manner in the first place. I was doing nothing but reading when you came up to me and tried to pick a fight." Misato looked over at the other girl, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, Asuka-san. It seems like there is someone else here who needs to apologize." The girl began to splutter.

"Me?! Apologize to HIM?!"

"Yes. And if you don't, you won't be doing any piloting for the next six months." Asuka gasped and paled, her eyes going wide.

"Y-you can't do that!"

"Watch me." Asuka gritted her teeth, her good hand curled into a fist.

"Why are you always taking his side?! Just because he's your new roommate--!!"

"Enough." Narikage stepped between the two women, arms held out from his sides to keep the two apart. "She does not need to apologize to me, Misato-san; I did something worse than just trying to pick a fight so I say again, Asuka-san, I am very sorry. But I trust that you will not approach me at school in such a manner again." His eyes and face were dead serious as he looked at the younger girl. Asuka was at a loss of words for a moment and then:

"You don't have to worry because I don't plan on ever speaking to you again, Eiro Narikage! You're nothing but a jerk who cares for nothing or no one but yourself!" She turned and ran off down the hall, red hair streaming behind. Narikage lowered his hands and turned to look at Misato.

"Is that why you left early?" she asked in a quiet voice. He nodded once.

"Yes. She startled me and I lost my control for a moment. Gomen."

"But...how did you cut her?"

"She grabbed my arm when I tried to walk away. For a moment, my AT field snapped." He bowed apologetically to her but Misato gave a small wave of her hand.

"You don't need to do that, Narikage. Just be more careful in the future, alright?"

"Hai. Will you take me to Miss Ayanami's room now?"

"No doubt that's where Asuka is heading now so it's probably not a good idea to go for a while. Let's go get some ramen then go visit Rei. How's that?" Narikage looked hesitant but he agreed.


	26. Narikage's Regret

**Narikage's Regret**

"Misato-san, I don't think I can wait any longer," Narikage said, staring at his untouched bowl of ramen. "Onegai..." The older woman sighed, setting down her bowl which had also remained untouched.

"Before I do that, Narikage...can I ask you something?"

"I've already told you, Misato-san. You may ask me anything you wish. You know everything anyway."

"No, not everything. I've been wondering...it's obvious you loved Shinji very much. If so...why did you leave?" Narikage sighed a little, picking up his chopsticks and stirring the noodles, more for something to do.

"I left because I couldn't take it anymore. I hated where we were, hated how I was treated. Gendo told them about me and they used that as their excuse."

"Excuse?" Narikage laid his arm on the table, forearm facing upwards. There, running from his wrist to the inside of his elbow was a faint, jagged scar. Misato stared at it then understanding dawned in her eyes and she clapped her hands over her mouth. "Narikage..."

"Shinji was safe there; I wasn't. So I had to get away." Narikage pulled his arm back. "I was going to come back for him when I found someplace good to live. When I finally did return, he wasn't there. Gendo had found him a new place to live, some place where I wouldn't be able to find him. He knew I was going to come back so he moved Shinji on purpose to hurt me." Narikage slowly laid the chopstick back on the table, his face blank as he stared into his food. "I even put aside my pride and pleaded with him to let me see Shinji, even if it was only for a few minutes. But he refused. That's when I decided I was no longer going to be Yoshiko Ikari. I changed my name to fit who and what I was. Narikage: 'to turn into a shadow'." The boy smiled ironically.

"Narikage-kun...you aren't a shadow." Misato reached over the table, laying a hand over his own. His eyes widened as he stared at them. "See? I can touch you." He raised his head slowly to find her smiling gently at him, head tilted to the side. Narikage blinked then he slowly smiled back.

"Hai. Arigato, Misato-san." Her smile grew and she straightened.

"Now, let's go see Rei-chan. Shall we?"

"Hai."

_(Cut)_

"Are you sure he meant to do it?" Rei asked, watching her red-headed friend pace back and forth in front of her.

"Of course he did! He purposely attacked me so that I wouldn't be able to pilot!" She held up her bandaged hand. "They'll never let me use my EVA like this, which is exactly what he wanted!!"

"Asuka, calm down," the other girl said, trying her best to sooth the German girl. "Maybe if you talked to him—"

"Never! I'm never talking to him again! I can't believe you! Who's side are you on?! Your friend's or HIS?! He's the one who almost killed you!"

"I know that. But...I've been thinking...maybe we shouldn't judge him so harshly. I mean, there might be things about him that we don't know, things that have made him this way. Maybe we should give him a chance." Asuka scowled.

"That's not an excuse! He's a jerk, plain and simple!" Asuka's rant was interrupted by the door sliding open and Misato stepping in. She smiled at Rei.

"Hi! I'm glad to see you're doing much better, Rei-chan."

"Arigato, Misato-san."

"Asuka, we need you for a couple tests. Ritsuko wants to take a look at that hand and see how bad the damage is." Asuka sniffed.

"Where's the jerk?"

"NARIKAGE went home for the afternoon," Misato said a little sharply, stressing the boy's name. The girl just grumbled.

"I'll be right back, Rei," she said, following Misato out the door. She nodded, settling back on her pillows as the doors slid shut, leaving the room quiet.

"Alone again..." she whispered to the un-answering air. "I'd forgotten what it was like..."

She jumped and turned her head as she heard her doors opening yet again and her eyes went wide as Narikage stepped through them.

"Narikage." He bowed low to her, coming forward a few more feet, but still not close enough to touch her bed.

"I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine." She turned her head to look out the window on the opposite wall. Narikage cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Miss Ayanami. My intent wasn't to hurt you by forcing you to pilot. I just wanted to show you that you could do it."

"I piloted of my own free will."

"I shouldn't have allowed you to stay on the battle field while you were trapped inside your unit like that. I'm very sorry." He bowed again but she still didn't turn her head to look at him.

"Ever since the battle...I've been trying to remember what happened," Rei said quietly after a long silence. Narikage straightened.

"You fought well."

"Only after you said my name." She finally looked at him, face expressionless, but her eyes shone with sadness. "And I called you Shinji." The older boy nodded. "Why?"

"A part of you knows why, Miss Ayanami. You're just too afraid to see it. Everyone is." He held out his hand with a tiny smile as he spoke. "Just like people are too afraid to see you for what you are." Rei's eyes went a little wide.

"W-what are you talking about?" A deep feeling of dread grew in the pit of her stomach. He knew about her?! How?!

"You know what I'm talking about, Miss Ayanami. Very few people knew about the experiment. I don't think even Commander Fuyutski knows the whole truth, does he? Only three people knew. You, the former Commander, and myself."

"How could you possibly know?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Narikage smiled again but there was a deep sadness in his eyes that startled her.

"I would know my mother's DNA anywhere."

"Your...mother's? How could it be your mother's? Commander Ikari...he used his late wife's—"She cut herself off with a strangled gasp, a hand flying to her mouth. "You...you can't possibly..."

"Yoshiko Ikari, Gendo Ikari's eldest son and the true first child of NERV," Narikage said, giving a small bow.

"I-if you're...his son...then Shinji..."

"Was my younger brother," he finished for her, that sad look in his eyes etching deeper. She stared at him, blood red eyes so wide, you could see the whites all the way around them. Then, her eyes became cold and distant again.

"You're cruel...to tell such lies..." she whispered.

"I didn't think you'd believe me." He stepped forward, removing something from his pocket and holding it out to her. She slowly took it, staring down at the photograph in her hands. It was of two small boys, three and five at the very most. The elder boy was hugging the younger one, both of them laughing at the camera. Rei drew in a slow breath, touching the smaller child.

"Shinji-kun..." Her eyes shifted to the other person in the photo and she glanced at Narikage before looking quickly back to the picture. "It...it is you..." she admitted in a whisper. "He-he never mentioned..."

"No, he wouldn't have. He was very young when I left. And Gendo never would have mentioned me, me being the failure to him that I was."

"But how do you know about the experiment? It wasn't started until a few years after..." She couldn't seem to finish her sentences.

"There were papers on it long before it was actually started. I saw some right after she disappeared and attempted to stop him. I didn't want him manipulating her like that, even if she was gone. That's why Shinji and I were sent away: so he could protect his work." Rei bowed her head, eyes closed, fighting back the tears that threatened to pour forth. Narikage was Shinji's older brother... "I thought it would be best if you heard it from me, before the report comes out." She looked up quickly.

"Report?"

"I had tests done this afternoon; they'll tell my secret anyway but I thought it would be easier on you if you heard me say it, instead of Commander Fuyutski." Narikage shoved his hands in his pockets as he spoke, giving the smallest of shrugs. Rei gazed at him for a long moment then looked back down at the picture in her hands.

"Did you...did you love him?" Narikage looked down and away, the sad look appearing in his eyes once more.

"He was the most important person to me in the whole world," he replied softly.

"Then why? Why did you leave him? Why did he..." She closed her eyes, a tear trailing from the corner of one.

"If there had been any other way...I wouldn't have left. And if I could have found him later, I would have returned in a heart beat to be with him. When I heard that he had died..." Narikage trailed off, a hand going to his heart. Rei looked over at him once more, more tears making her red eyes sparkle.

"You don't know because you weren't there. You didn't have to watch it," she whispered in the fiercest voice she could muster.

"No...but I should have been. It's something that I will regret for the rest of my life," he said in that same soft voice. She saw moisture gather in his eyes but he closed them before they could fall. "I hope you feel better soon, Miss Ayanami." Abruptly, the boy turned and started out of the room.

"Your picture!" Rei called after him, holding the object out.

"Keep it. I can't look at it any longer. Good bye." The door slid shut behind him.


	27. No More Tears

**No More Tears**

"Here are the results, Commander, per your request." Ritsuko held out the yellow envelope, her face carefully blank.

"Arigato." He took it from her, flipping it open and scanning the page. When he reached a certain area, his eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open. "Doctor...are you sure this is correct?"

"Yes, sir." Commander Fuyutski sighed heavily, closing the envelope.

"Tell him I want to see him right away."

"Hai."

_(Cut)_

"Are you alright, Narikage-kun?" Misato asked as the boy shuffled into her office, looking solemn.

"Yes...just tired." He sat down in a chair near her desk, looking down at the floor.

"No wonder. You didn't get very much sleep last night. How did your visit with Rei go?" He gave a small shake of his head, indicating he didn't wish to speak of it. Even though she was dying to know, she decided not to press the matter. "Well, what have you been doing these past few hours? Surely you didn't spend that whole time talking to her?"

"No...it only took ten minutes to talk to her. I just wanted to walk around for a while, that's all."

"Did you take care of everything you needed to?" she asked in an uninterested voice, glancing at him over the top of a file. He nodded again, still staring down at the floor.

"Hai." As he spoke, the door to Misato's office opened and Ritsuko stepped in.

"Here you are; I was looking everywhere for you," she said to Narikage.

"The Commander wants to see me." He stood, hands in his pockets, eyes never leaving the floor. The women exchanged glances.

"Narikage, is something wrong?" Ritsuko stepped forward, brow furrowed.

"Would you mind...if we waited a few minutes to go to see the Commander?"

"Why is that?" He slowly raised his head and both women started back.

His eyes were blood red.

"I need some time to calm down," he replied quietly.

"W-what...?" Ritsuko trailed off.

"It happens sometimes...if I get upset..." He reached up, touching the corner of one eye. "They'll go back to normal in a little while."

"Narikage!" Misato leapt up as the light over head illuminated a small square of the boy's shirt. "There's blood all over you! What happened?! Why didn't I notice it before?!" She ran forward, taking his shoulders and looking him all over to find a wound of some kind.

"Misato-san, I'm alright. It's just from crying."

"Crying?" She blinked and then she remembered that night she had woken him up from his nightmares. He'd cried tears of blood then too. "Of course...I'd forgotten..."

"They're not normal anymore. They used to be...when I was awake sometimes...but now..." He shook his head, looking away. "That's why I got angry and my eyes got red." Misato's hands fell and she stepped back, eyes and face still worried.

"You can't go the Commander's office looking like that," Ritsuko said after a long beat of silence. "Do you have something on under that?"

"Hai." The boy unbuttoned the blood-splattered white shirt to reveal a dark blue tank top underneath.

"That'll do fine. Let me see your eyes." He looked up at the doctor and she gave him a small smile. "They're blue again. Do you want to get this over with now or do you want me to stall him for a bit?"

"No, we can do it now. I'll be back, Misato-san," he called over his shoulder as he followed the blonde from the room. She raised her hand in a wave that stayed up long after the door had shut.

"He can't cry..." she whispered to herself. Why did she have a bad feeling about this?

_(Cut)_

"You wanted to see me." Narikage came into the office and sat in the chair that had been placed in front of Commander Fuyutski's desk. He turned in his chair and laid the file he had been reading on the dark wood, folding his hands over it.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to discuss these results with you."

"There is nothing to discuss. You know who I really am now."

"And that is what we need to discuss. I was a fool not to have seen it sooner. That hair...your face...even your voice is just like his."

"You don't honor me with these observations," Narikage said in a rather stiff voice. "I would rather have looked like my mother as Shinji did."

"Narikage...no...Yoshiko. It's been a very long time, hasn't it?" The older man smiled at the teen, his eyes a little sad. "Everyone was told that you were dead. Drowned in a pond."

"I suppose Gendo thought that was more honorable for himself than telling the truth." Fuyutski settled back in his chair, his hands sliding away from the file.

"I should have realized it all sooner," he repeated quietly. "You were always here with Shinji and your mother." Narikage smiled a little, closing his eyes.

"And you always became angry that she brought her sons to work with her. I remember you repeating constantly that NERV wasn't a daycare center."

"Why didn't you tell us who you were earlier, Yoshiko?"

"My name is Narikage now. I legally changed it three years ago. Yoshiko is dead, just as Gendo said." Fuyutski looked a little startled. "And I didn't tell you because I did not wish to be constantly compared to that man."

"That man was your father."

"I never had a father. A father wouldn't do what he did to his children," Narikage snapped, eyes flashing.

"I'm sure he had his reasons for leaving you—"

"Yes. He never wanted us, me or Shinji. So he dropped us off and forgot about us. And when I ran off, he lied to save face. Told everyone I had drowned rather than admit he had simply abandoned his children and been a bad father to them both." The Commander gave a heavy sigh, closing the file.

"Yosh—Narikage, this is still information you should have given us long ago."

"I suppose you'll be telling everyone now."

"I'm afraid I'll have to."

"Why?" Narikage's eyes bored into the new Commander's and he cleared his throat.

"Because it is important information. We'll have to adjust some things—"

"There is nothing to adjust. But you may tell everyone if you wish; it makes no difference to me. But my name is still Narikage and I do not wish to hear anyone call me anything different." Fuyutski smiled.

"You're more like your father than you'll ever want to admit. But deal."

_(Cut)_

"He's WHAT?!!!" Asuka screamed, leaping back about twenty feet, her eyes popping out of her skull. Rei, still lying in her hospital bed, just stared out the window. She knew all this already.

"He was Shinji's older brother, Gendo's first child," Misato said in a calm but soft voice. "Yoshiko Ikari."

"You're lying! Shinji didn't have a brother! If he had a brother, he would have said something!"

"It seems that Narikage left when Shinji was very young and that's why Shinji never mentioned him. He was too young to remember his older brother," Ritsuko explained, her hands resting in her lab coat pockets.

"I still don't believe it! He can't be Shinji's brother!" Asuka looked over at Rei. "And why are you being so calm about all of this?!"

"He already told me," she said softly. "A few hours ago." She held the picture he had given her out to Asuka, eyes blank. The red-head took it slowly, looking down at it for a long moment. She fell into a nearby chair, still staring at it.

"Shinji's brother..."

"He was reluctant to tell because he didn't wish for anyone to hate him," Misato said.

"Too late for that," Asuka muttered so only Rei could hear. She ignored her, looking at Misato.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone was upset by the loss of Shinji and the Commander. He didn't wish for the two of you to be pained with the truth. He would have a hard enough time fitting in already; he didn't wish to escalate the situation."

"It wasn't much better for him to just show up and take over Shinji's place!" Asuka burst out. "If anything, it was worse! And if he's Shinji's brother, why wasn't he here protecting him?"

"He couldn't find him..." Everyone turned to Rei as she spoke, her eyes trained on something far away. "He left to find them a place to live...together...and he never found Shinji again." There was silence in the room after she'd spoken for a long while. Then, Asuka stood up, dropping the picture back into Rei's lap.

"This doesn't change anything! I'm not going to go simpering up to him and all that just because his real name is Ikari!"

"No one said you had to, Asuka-san," Ritsuko said. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling. Despite the hard look, however, there was a bit of softness in her eyes.

"Well...I'm not calling him 'Yoshiko' or whatever either!"

"You don't have to; his name is, legally, Eiro Narikage. He had it changed three years ago. So you don't have to call him anything different or act any different around him."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. You could try to be a little nicer, Asuka," Misato broke in. The red-head made a face but said nothing.

_(Cut)_

Narikage stood outside Rei's hospital room, leaning against the opposite wall, his arms crossed as he waited for Misato to come out. He was slightly worried at how Asuka would take it, but at least he didn't have to worry about Rei so much.

"Ah, Narikage-kun." The boy turned his head and his eyes narrowed slightly when he saw Kaji strolling down the hall.

"Kaji." He made no move to bow or offered any other respectful comments as one usually would do. Kaji looked a tad surprised but just cleared his throat, deciding it best not to comment on it.

"So, what are you doing down here?"

"Waiting for Misato-san," was the stiff reply.

"She's here? Oh good. I needed to ask her—"

Narikage lunged forward suddenly, grabbing him by the collar like before and slamming him against the wall. His eyes flashed and his face was twisted in a determined look that actually scared Kaji a little.

"Remember what I said, Kaji. If that woman comes home with even ONE tear in her eye, you're life will be over before it falls. Got that?" The man started to splutter a reply but Narikage was already back in his original spot, looking as if nothing had happened. Misato came out about then, Ritsuko trailing behind.

"Oh! Kaji!" She blinked in surprise when she saw the man standing up against the wall, his eyes still wide. He looked at her and straightened himself out quickly, bowing.

"Misato-san. It's good to see you again." He glanced at Narikage out of the corner of his eye but his expression remained indifferent.

"What brings you down into the medical part of NERV?"

"I was just walking. Listen...I was wondering...if you aren't busy tonight..."

"Gomen, but I have something to do tonight." She looked at Narikage and smiled brightly at him. "Narikage and I are going to have some fun."

"Oh. Alright. Maybe some other time?" She gave him a slight smile and a nod.

"Maybe." Kaji greeting Ritsuko in passing, giving Narikage another glance. They locked eyes and Narikage's flashed, sending Kaji fleeing down the hall.

"I wonder what that was all about," Ritsuko said, watching him disappear around a corner. Narikage gave a little shrug.

"Couldn't tell you."


	28. What He Sees

**What He Sees**

"You said we were going to have fun tonight. What are we going to do?" Narikage asked his guardian as they drove home.

"Well, I was thinking that we'd rent a few movies then just stay in and pig out on junk food. What do you think?" She glanced over at him.

"What kind of movies?"

"I don't know. What are your favorite ones?"

"I've never seen a movie." Misato nearly swerved into an incoming car as she let out a yell of surprise. She jerked the car to the side of the road and slammed it into park, whirling to face him.

"You're kidding me?! You've NEVER seen a movie?!" Narikage shook his head, looking calm despite the fact that Misato had very nearly killed them both.

"No. We never had a television when I was younger and I never had the money to buy one when I lived by myself. I preferred books anyway." Misato eased the car into gear again and began driving towards home once more.

"I can't believe you've never seen a movie. Well, that settles it then! I'm going to rent a whole stack of them and we'll give you your first taste of the cinematic world." Narikage, his face turned towards his window, smiled a little.

"That sounds wonderful."

_(Cut)_

"Alright!" Misato dropped a stack of movies in front of Narikage before flopping on the floor beside him. "What do you want to watch first?"

"I don't know. You pick." He nudged them closer to her but they were shoved right back.

"Oh no you don't. This is your very first movie so you have to pick. You're so decisive during battles; let's see some of that." Narikage blinked then smiled a little.

"Hai." He shuffled through the pile, a look of serious concentration on his face that nearly made the other woman laugh aloud. Almost right after the urge came a wave of sadness because it suddenly struck her that he shared Shinji's focused look. Misato forced it from her mind, turning instead to watching him sift through the movies. She noticed that he discarded many of the violent films at once and seemed to take a great interest that most boys his age would never even dream about watching unless they were seriously trying to impress a girl on a date.

"Is this one alright?" He held up a sappy comedy that he had found near the bottom. Normally, she never would have even considered watching such a movie but in this case, was more than willing to make an exception.

"Great! One of my favorites!" 'A little white lie can't hurt at a time like this,' she thought as she popped the movie into the player. She sat back next to Narikage, shoving a large bowl into his lap. "You do know popcorn at least, right?"

"Of course." He picked up a few kernels, chewing them slowly, his eyes riveted to the screen. A moment later he stood. "Excuse me."

"Where are you going?"

"I just have to get something." He disappeared into his room for a few moments and when he returned, he was wearing his glasses.

"I thought those were only for reading."

"Actually, I'm pretty blind without them." He took another handful of popcorn, eating one piece at a time as he blinked at the screen.

"Could have fooled me."

"I'm able to rely on my other senses most of the time. One of the very few advantages to being what I am is that my senses are, usually, very acute. There are occasional instances where I can't do very much but it's not so often anymore."

"Here, let me see." She plucked his glasses off, holding them to her own eyes. Almost instantly, she was stuck with a wave of nausea and was quick to hand them back. "Yikes." Narikage laughed the slightest bit, putting them on once more.

"Told you." A silence fell over them after that as the two became engrossed in the movie. Though Narikage never actually laughed, he would chuckle every so often or his mouth would tip upwards in a small, but visible, smile. That was more than enough, however, to make Misato herself smile.

Narikage seemed so wrapped up in the movie that it was a complete surprise to her when, out of nowhere, he turned and said:

"Arigato, Misato-san."

"For what?"

"Just...thank you. I don't think I would have been able to survive here if it wasn't for you." Misato smiled.

"That's sweet of you to say, Narikage, but I doubt it. You've survived pretty well on your own until now."

"No...not really. The boy looked thoughtfully his lap, trying to figure out the best way to explain it. "I survived because I had to," he finally said. "I fought hard to find my place and once I found it, it was a constant struggled to keep it. I had to do it without any sort of help whatsoever and it's tiring when you have no one to rely on or fall back upon but yourself. When you found me, Misato-san, I was more than ready to give up." His pale eyes met her darker ones. "If I had simply been moved here and left, I wouldn't have survived. I know that beyond a doubt. That's how tired I was. But by being there...you gave me someone else to fall back upon should the need arise. So for that...arigato." He dipped his head.

Misato stared at him, not quite sure how to respond to such open honesty. "You don't need to thank me," she managed at last, reaching out and laying a hand on his arm. "It's what friends do, that's all." Narikage smiled at his lap.

"I've never had a friend before...I like it." He raised his head, giving her a real smile before they turned back to their movie.

_(Cut)_

"He'd never seen a movie?!"

"No. But he seemed to enjoy them. We watched three in a row before I could convince him to go to bed," Misato said, cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear as she opened another beer.

"So he's in a good mood again?" Ritsuko asked.

"Seems to be. It could change at any moment though."

"Yeah, so I've noticed."

Misato turned her head sharply when she heard what sounded like a whimper coming from Narikage's room.

"Misato? Misato? Are you there?"

"I'll call you back, Ritsuko." Ignoring her friend's yells of protest, she dropped the phone back onto its cradle, dashing to the boy's door. "Narikage? Are you alright?" She knocked softly then, having gotten no reply, a little louder. "Narikage-kun?" She slid open the door.

He was huddled under a tangle of sheets and blankets, curled up in a tight ball. Sweat covered his entire body and every so often, he would cry out or give a sudden convulsive jerk.

"Narikage!" She ran to his side, grabbing his shoulders and giving him a little shake. "Narikage, wake up!" The boy gave what sounded like half a sob and half a moan, falling forward into her arms, still tight within the grips of his nightmare.

_(Start Dream)_

"_NO! Papa, please!" The small boy struggles in the doctors' arms, screaming and pleading with his cold-eyed father._

"_Don't do this! He's just a child!" His mother is being restrained on the other side of the room but she is proving much more of a battle than the boy._

"_This is the only way and you know it." Finally, six doctors are able to wrestle him onto the cold steel table and they are forced to strap him down with thick leather restraints to keep him from escaping. His father is holding a needle filled with a thick, red substance and the boy is more scared than ever. _

"_Papa! Please, Papa!" He can feel hot tears running down his face as he begs his father to let him go._

"_Stop your crying!" His father slaps him and he hears his mother scream. The boy is stunned; his father has never hit him before. "Now sit still so we can do this."_

"_Gendo! Onegai! Stop!" his mother screams as the sharp needle pierces the boy's flesh. The boy feels so cold so suddenly and everything around him fades..._

_(End Dream)_

"Oh god, Narikage..." Misato watched, helpless, as twin trails of blood began coursing down his pale cheeks. She tried to wipe them away but the end result were thick crimson streaks all over her hands and his face. "Narikage, wake up. Come on, Narikage." She shook his again, her face determined but slightly panicked. The boy sobbed again, his head lolling limply to the side. "Narikage, please..." Misato pulled him close to her, hugging him tightly and rocking him. "Please...wake up..."

_(Start Dream)_

"_MAMA!!!" The black-haired boy whirls, catching the other boy before he can get any closer to the dangerous EVA. "NO! Let me go! We have to save Mama!"_

"_We can't help her now! We have to get back!"_

"_No! We have to--!"_

"_Listen to me!" He's gripping the younger boy by the shoulders now, staring into his dark blue eyes with his own paler ones. "I'll protect you, Otouto. I promise." Before the little boy can say anything more, he has scooped him up and is running from the dangerous unit._

"_No! Let me go, Yoshiko! We have to save Mama!"_

"_No one can save her now, Otouto. She's gone...and it's all his fault." As the boy runs, he looks back over his shoulder and he can see his mother, for just an instant, and can see the terror on her face. But their eyes meet just before she disappears and there are tears there. She smiles and blows him a kiss before disappearing forever..._

_(End Dream)_

"No! Mama!" Narikage jerked suddenly from his nightmares, his pale eyes wide, crimson tears still pouring from his eyes. Misato, her clothing smeared with the substance started back a little, surprised by the sudden awakening.

"Narikage...are you alright?" The boy raised his shaking hands, covering his face for a moment. Without a word, Misato wrapped her arms around him again, pulling him into his lap as if he were less than half the sixteen he really was. He went more than willingly, a small sob tearing from his throat. She hugged his close, her cheek resting atop his bowed head. "What do you see, Narikage?" she whispered, closing her eyes as she spoke. "What do you see that makes you cry so?"

"I see her...I see her disappear..." he whispered back, his voice trembling.

Misato said nothing more.


	29. What Rei and Asuka Saw

**What Rei and Asuka Saw**

An exhausted Misato stumbled to the door, pushing her straggling purple hair from her eyes. "I'm coming!" she called, pushing a few buttons. The metal slid open a moment later and as soon as she saw her, Ritsuko let out a small cry.

"Misato! What on earth happened?!" The other woman looked down at her blood-splattered clothes and shrugged.

"It's what happens when you comfort a kid who only cries red. Come on in." She stepped aside and Ritsuko entered, not taking her eyes from Misato.

"Jesus, you look like hell."

"I haven't been able to sleep much. Narikage only sleeps peacefully for maybe an hour before he wakes up." Misato sank into a kitchen chair, her head resting in her hands. The blonde sat across from her, face worried.

"Is it that bad?" She nodded.

"And worse. It takes more than an hour to calm him down after he wakes up. I've given up changing my clothes as well as his blankets; they just get covered a little while later anyway."

"What's making him wake up?"

"Nightmares. I've managed to get a little information from him about them. He says he keeps dreaming about the day his mother disappeared into the unit and the day he was made into an angel." Misato stood. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sit. I'll get it myself." Ritsuko set the files she had brought on the table and stood, making them both some strong tea.

"I have no idea what to do," Misato said, sitting gratefully, resting her chin in her palm.

"Have you tried maybe giving him something to help him sleep?"

"Several times. It doesn't do a damn thing."

"Is he sleeping now?"

"Yes, finally. Took me nearly two hours to calm him down after that last nightmare." She gestured to her clothes. "And, as you can see, he cried quite a bit. He's right, by the way. He CAN'T cry real tears. I've seen enough of them to know that for a fact."

"Misato...look, I know you don't want to face this..." Ritsuko set down a cup of tea in front of her friend who sipped it gratefully. "Look, maybe it's time we told." She slammed the cup down at once.

"No. I refuse."

"Misato, be reasonable. Please."

"I am being reasonable."

"You're being anything but! He needs to be put under observation! If he's having this many nightmares, that could be a sign that the DNA has spread even further! He could be dangerous."

"Narikage's not dangerous. He's just scared, that's all."

"God damnit, Misato!"

"Do you know what he told me last night?" Misato looked up at her friend, eyes swimming with tears. Ritsuko, startled, could only shake her head. "He told me that if it weren't for me helping him that he would have given up and just let himself go. Let go of everything, including his life. He said that if I had just deserted him when he arrived, he wouldn't have been able to survive. There is no way, on heaven or on earth, that I am going to desert this boy now. So you might as well stop suggesting it."

"I understand that you care about this boy, Misato—"

"If you really understood, then you would understand why I'm not ready to turn him over to the Commander who will just lock him up and study him 24/7. I'm sorry, Ritsuko, but I just can't do that. Not yet." Ritsuko studied her friend for a long time, reading the truth in her brown eyes. She wasn't going to waver on this.

"Very well," she said after a while and Misato seemed to breathe a little easier. "But, please. If he starts showing signs of being dangerous, to himself or you, promise me you'll consider turning him over." Misato nodded a little.

"I promise."

"That brings me to this." Ritsuko, now sitting across from her friend once more, slid the files to her, face serious. "These are the REAL test results. You might want to take a look at them." Misato flipped it open and scanned the page.

"89.3," she said after a few moments. "That's quite a jump from last time."

"It's spreading rapidly, Misato. Much more than we first thought. At this rate, it will only take a couple weeks for the numbers to reach 100."

"Then we still have a couple weeks, don't we?" Misato closed the file.

"You are a stubborn bitch, you know that?" The purple-haired woman smiled.

"I know." Ritsuko shook her head with a tiny smile, standing.

"Well, I have to get to work but I'll be back afterwards to help you out. I can check up on Narikage then too if you'd like."

"That would probably be a good idea. Oh, and, while you're out, would you mind maybe dropping some of my stuff off at the drycleaners and doing a little light shopping for me? I wanted to do it myself but there's no possible way I can leave Narikage here alone."

"I understand, don't worry, and I'd be happy to do it for you." Misato thanked her and gave her the pile of laundry as well as the list, promising to reimburse her.

About ten minutes after she had left, another knock on the door startled Misato out of a light doze. Pulling one of the very few clean sweaters she had left over her head, she hurried to it and opened it.

"Rei! Asuka! What are you two doing here?"

"These printouts were on Narikage's desk today," Rei said in her quiet voice, holding out the stack of papers. "No one in his class wanted to deliver them so his teacher gave them to us."

"I see. Please, come in." She stood aside so they could enter. She knew she probably shouldn't let them in, not with Narikage acting like he was, but she didn't want to appear rude. "Would you girls like some tea?"

"Arigato," Rei said, sitting when Misato gestured for her to. Asuka did so as well but she kept glancing around, eyes narrowed a little.

"If you looking for Narikage you might as well give up. He's not feeling very well today."

"Probably faking it," Asuka muttered under her breath.

As Misato was boiling the water, there suddenly came a crash from the direction of Narikage's room. Quickly, the woman shut off the burner, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry, girls, but you'll have to show yourselves out. Thank you for coming and dropping off Narikage's homework; I'll tell him you stopped by." Before either one could say something, Misato had dashed off and they heard Narikage's door slam shut on its tracks.

"What the hell was that all about?" Asuka said, standing and starting towards the living room door.

"Asuka, where are you going?"

"I'm going to see what's up. I know he's just faking it to get attention and I'm going to catch him at it."

"I don't think we should."

"Then you can stay here." Asuka crept out of sight. After a moment of pained deliberation, Rei followed, gnawing on her bottom lip.

Asuka was already kneeling outside of the bedroom door, her eye pressed to a crack between the door and the frame. Rei managed to get into a spot where she could see as well.

Misato was sitting on Narikage's bed, holding him tightly to her chest as he sobbed into her shoulder. Neither girl had ever seen him act in such a way and it stunned them.

"Shh...it's alright now, Narikage. You're awake now..." Misato crooned, trying her best to calm the boy down. He was trembling so hard in her arms, she was finding it difficult to keep a tight hold on him. "What was it about this time?"

"Shinji...he had to watch...they made him watch while they hit me..." the boy whimpered, his grip on Misato's sweater tightening. "Otouto..."

"Shhh..."

"What is he talking about?" Asuka whispered to Rei, who looked as mystified as her friend.

"Just try to relax, Narikage. It's all over now," Misato was saying, kissing the boy's black hair. "You're awake and no one is going to hit you."

"They made him watch, Misato-san. He saw it all..."

"Shhh...don't even think about it." She pulled away, wiping at his face with her sleeve. It took a moment for the girls to realize that what was coming from Narikage's eyes weren't normal tears.

"Oh my god..." Asuka gasped quietly. "There's blood everywhere!" Rei said nothing, just stared at Narikage, her mouth hanging open slightly. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Narikage was actually crying blood. "What the hell is going on here?" Rei shook her head and grabbed Asuka, dragging her back out into the kitchen. "What gives?"

"We shouldn't have seen that."

"Why not? This is huge, Rei! He cries blood!"

"Shh!" She looked quickly towards Narikage's room to make sure they hadn't been heard. "I'm well aware of that, Asuka, but I still think it was wrong of us to spy like that."

"Wrong, yes, and informative. I'm going to find out why he's crying blood." She started to march out of the kitchen but Rei grabbed her arm.

"Don't. What's going on in there is private. When we're ready to know, Misato-san will tell us, or maybe even Narikage himself." Asuka scowled at her friend.

"Aren't you even mildly curious?"

"Yes, I am. But, as I said, this is a private thing between him and Misato. We have no right to infringe on that." The German girl threw up her hands.

"You just aren't any fun. FINE, I won't go in there."

"Arigato. Now we'd better get out of here before Misato sees us and gets mad." The girls made their way out of the apartment, still thinking about what they had seen. No doubt about it; they had seen something huge this afternoon.

They just weren't sure why.


	30. Just an Old Wound

**"Just an Old Wound."**

Narikage swam through the lingering haze of a forgotten dream, his eyes slowly blinking open. The light filtering in from his curtained window was the grey light of predawn. Misato was sitting beside his bed on a pillow, her chin resting on her ample chest as she dozed, snoring softly. Puzzled, the boy sat up and reached over, touching the woman's shoulder.

"Misato-san? Misato-san?" the woman gave a violent start, her head jerking up, eyes wide.

"What?! What's wrong?!" She blinked a few times then rubbed her eyes. "Narikage? How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. Why? Was I sick?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"The last thing I remember was watching movies with you."

"Narikage, that was two days ago." The boy's eyes widened.

"Two...days...?" Misato nodded.

"You've been having continual nightmares the entire time. You kept waking up every few hours or so, screaming or crying." Narikage looked down at himself and realized he was indeed splattered with the rusty brown of dried blood. He touched one of the spots then glanced over at her.

"Y-you're covered too." Misato looked down then gave a very small laugh.

"Yeah, I kind of gave up changing after every nightmare. Dry cleaning is expensive." Narikage's color deepened slightly.

"Gomen—"

"Don't apologize. There's nothing to apologize FOR. You're alright now and that's what counts."

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"Of course! I would never leave you in such a situation." Misato stood and stretched. "Now, I want you to rest today. You can go out in the living room and watch a few more movies if you like, but I don't want you doing much. I'll make us some breakfast. Are you hungry?"

Narikage started to say no but Misato looked so hopeful...

"Hai. Starving." He gave her a small smile which she returned. "Arigato, Misato-san. For watching over me. I should have warned you that that happens sometimes but it usually only occurs when I'm depressed and I was feeling so happy the other night—"

"Narikage, relax. You're starting to babble. Besides, I've already told you that it's fine." She touched his shoulder, still smiling at him. "What are friends for?" After throwing him a wink, she disappeared from the room.

_(Cut)_

Ritsuko sat at her computer, analyzing data she had taken from Rei the day before. Her numbers, since the last angel incident, had actually climbed instead of the suspected fall. She was actually just clearing the normal range for pilots now, a huge step for her.

"Looks like we owe Narikage some thanks," Ritsuko murmured to herself, punching a few buttons and sitting back to wait for the data to print.

"Ritsuko-san?" The blonde turned when she heard her name and smiled at the two girls standing in her doorway.

"Rei, Asuka. What brings you two down here?"

"We were wondering if that OTHER pilot has come back yet. We have some stuff to discuss with him," Asuka said, flipping her hair back over her shoulder in an annoyed gesture.

"I just got a call from Misato not to long ago. Apparently, Narikage is feeling much better and he should be back tomorrow, if all goes well."

"If you don't mind...what caused the illness?" Rei asked in her soft voice.

"Oh, just a cold. That can happen sometimes after an excessive amount of testing."

"Do cold usually cause people to cry blood?" Ritsuko was so staggered by the German's question, it took a moment for her to reply.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rei and I stopped by Misato's the other day to drop off Narikage's homework and we saw him crying blood all over her."

"That's ridiculous, Asuka. It must have been a trick of the light."

"That wasn't a trick. He was crying blood." Ritsuko looked over at Rei."

"Is this what you think as well?" The blue-haired girl gave a small nod.

"Hai."

"Then both of you are being ridiculous. People don't cry blood."

"Then how do you explain what we saw?"

"Like I said: a trick of the light, your imagination perhaps. Or perhaps, Asuka, you're attempting to spread rumors about him. Everyone knows you hate him," Ritsuko said in an even voice, looking pointedly at the red-head.

"I'm not spreading rumors! I'm not that petty! And you're hiding something!"

"That's enough. From both of you. You're excused and I don't want to hear either of you saying such things about Narikage again. Do I make myself clear?" Asuka, red-faced, opened her mouth to argue further, but Rei dragged her out before she could.

"What did you do that for?!" she cried once they were outside again.

"Because you could have gotten in trouble."

"So?!"

"Asuka, it's obvious we won't get anything from Ritsuko. We're better off just asking Narikage outright."

"No way! I don't want to talk to that liar."

"But you want to find out about the crying, ne?" Asuka paused.

"Well...yes..."

"Then asking him is the only way." Asuka spluttered for a few more minutes before finally admitting her friend was right. "We'll talk to him tomorrow, but we'll have to do it in private or else we won't get anything."

"Fine."

Ritsuko, meanwhile, was busy making a call to Misato.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Misato! It's me."

"Oh, hi. Something wrong?"

"Yes. Rei and Asuka just paid me a visit. It seems they saw you the other night."

"Saw me?"

"Hai. They saw Narikage crying the other day when they dropped off his assignments." There was a long silence over the phone. "Misato?"

"I'm still here. What did you say to them?"

"That they must have been imagining it but I can tell they don't believe me. It won't take them long to figure out SOMETHING. Asuka's a genius for god's sake."

"For now, we pretend nothing happened. I'll talk to Narikage and see what he thinks. If he wants to tell them, we'll let him do it." Ritsuko sighed. It wasn't the answer she had been hoping for.

"Alright. I'll call if anything else happens."

"Arigato."

_(Cut)_

Narikage, after a very long argument with Misato, was finally permitted to go back to school the following day. The only reason he had won the argument was because the days without sleep had affected her more than it had him, making her too exhausted to continue.

Having had the discussion with Asuka a few days past, the last thing he expected was to see her during his lunch break. Imagine his surprise when she did indeed approach him, Rei trailing behind, her face carefully blank. Asuka, on the other hand, had a scowl on her face. When Narikage saw them coming, he quickly removed his glasses and put them in a safe place, just in case she decided to strike him. Closing his book, he stood.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"You're a liar," was the first thing out of Asuka's mouth.

"Liar?"

"You never told us you were Shinji's older brother."

"I didn't have to. Besides, I arrived just after his death. I didn't think it would be proper to just show up and claim to be a long-lost relative." He glanced over at Rei as he spoke and her eyes skipped away.

"But showing up and taking over his EVA was much better."

"Unit 01 was built for me. If anything, Shinji was the one who took the unit over, not me."

"Why you--!"

"Asuka," Rei intervened quietly. She glanced back at the other girl and let out a growling sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. No picking fights." Asuka took a deep breath and faced Narikage again. "ANYWAY, we want to know why you were crying blood the other day."

"Crying blood? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Narikage said, neither his eyes nor his voice betraying any sort of emotion. Rei, however, being an expert at hiding things, could sense the lie and stepped forward.

"Narikage-san...we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. But you can trust us."

"Miss Ayanami, you know as well as I that there are some things that are much better left unsaid." The girl flushed slightly and Asuka jumped forward once more.

"So you ARE hiding something! And if you don't tell us, we're going to the Commander with our suspicions!"

"Go ahead. But, Asuka-san, it has already been well established that you aren't fond of me. He will simply think you're attempting to spread rumors about me." The German spluttered, face red.

"You bas--!"

Narikage suddenly let out a loud gasp, his eyes widening. He hunched over, a hand clapped to his shoulder blade. Both girls leapt back in surprise, not quite sure what to make of the situation. Narikage's entire body was as rigid as a steel rope and his eyes were clenched shut.

"What's wrong?" Rei was the first one to speak as she crept forward slightly, bending a little to look at his face. Even Asuka had a look of surprised concern—though it was just a trace. Narikage could only shake his head as he hunched over further.

"Jesus! Rei, look!" The woman straightened and her mouth fell open as she saw a spot of crimson blooming under Narikage's hand.

"What the...?" She trailed off, unable to even fathom what was happening.

Narikage relaxed then and his hand limply fell away from the bloody spot. He straightened slowly, as if the act pained him, though his face betrayed nothing.

"Why are you bleeding?" Asuka said in a slightly awed voice.

"Just an old wound, that's all. I hit it yesterday and it opened." This time, both girls pounced on the lie.

"But it wouldn't have reopened from doing nothing!" Asuka said at the same time Rei said: "But there's an identical spot on the other side!" The girls exchanged glances then looked at Narikage. "You're hiding something." Unison.

"I'm sorry, girls, but I have to get to NERV." Narikage gathered his things and turned away, giving them both a very clear view of both bloody spots, one on each shoulder blade. Rei squinted her eyes at them. She was forgetting something...

"NERV? School isn't even over."

"I know. But there's an angel on its way. By the way...thank you for your concern." Narikage flashed them a peace sign over his shoulder as he lopped off.

"An angel? How the hell would he know?" Asuka asked as they watched him disappear around a corner.

"I'm not sure but we probably should follow...just in case."

"Hai." The girls ran inside to get their bags.


	31. The Angel gets His Wings

**The Angel gets His Wings**

"Blue readings confirmed. It's an angel alright." The Commander sighed heavily, falling back in his seat.

"I can't believe this. We've barely recovered from the last battle. They certainly aren't giving us much time to breathe, are they? How much time?"

"It should arrive in about three hours."

"I'll send a message to the children," Misato said, turning away from the screen. She walked to the door and opened it. A second later, she let out a shriek and leapt backwards.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DOING THAT?!!" she screeched, pale, a hand clapped over her heart. Narikage bowed quickly, unable to hide the small smile on his face. Even the other people in the room were snickering.

"Gomen, Misato-san." His voice, however, lacked sincerity and Misato scowled at him.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"What are you doing here? You said you were going to rest at home."

"I changed my mind. And don't dodge the question."

"I'm here for that." He pointed to the large screen that showed the spike of blue. Misato blinked.

"But...we just got the readings...how on earth...?"

The door behind Narikage slid open again and the two girls rushed in, plowing right into Narikage's back. He didn't even stumble and both girls went tumbling to the floor in the most ungraceful manner.

"Rei! Asuka!"

"We followed him," Asuka said from her spot on the floor, pointing up at Narikage. "He said there was an angel coming."

"There is. Look." Rei, who was sitting on Asuka's back, pointed to the blue spike and Asuka blinked.

"He was...right?"

"Narikage, are you saying you knew about this angel?" the Commander questioned, standing.

"I just had a feeling, that's all. So, who's going out there.?" Commander Fuyutski blinked a couple time then cleared his throat.

"Well, we aren't sure yet—"

"It's OBVIOUS who should go out there." Asuka said, finally managing to stand. "Rei and I. After all, Narikage, you've been sick." She gave the older boy a sly look and he scowled a little.

"I'm fine."

"Asuka's right," Misato said. "You still haven't fully recovered—"

"I've recovered just fine. Commander, I am fully capable of piloting—"

"And I say you aren't. I'm your guardian and I say that you're still too sick to pilot."

"Captain, I'm going to leave this decision to you," the Commander said, sitting back down.

"I've made my decision. Rei, Asuka, suit up."

"Misato-san!"

"You don't sound attractive when you whine," Asuka said smugly as she passed, flicking the boy's nose. His scowl grew and his angry blue eyes flicked to Misato.

"May I have a private word with you?" Misato sighed and shook her head.

"My mind is made up, Narikage. You need more rest before you get back into your unit."

"Please." She sighed again.

"Very well." They slipped into the hall. "Narikage, you aren't going to convince me otherwise. I don't want you piloting until you've gotten some proper rest."

"I rested all day yesterday. I don't need to rest anymore. It's YOU who needs it, not me."

"I'm not changing my mind, Narikage. You've had a rough week and the last thing you need is to get in that unit and fight."

"Please, Misato-san," the boy said in a soft voice. "You don't understand. Being in that unit...it's the only way for me to be close to her."

"Her?" As soon as she said it, she knew who he was talking about. "Oh."

"I promise, I'll leave the bulk of the job to Rei and Asuka. I'll just be the coverman."

"I'm not sure..."

"Please." Misato searched his face then sighed quietly.

"That was a really cheap card to play, you know." A smile appeared on Narikage's face.

"I know. But it worked."

"You swear to me you'll stay out of the thick of it?"

"I swear."

"I know I'll probably regret this, but suit up."

"Arigato." He turned and started to leave but Misato cried out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Why is there blood on the back of your shirt?!"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just fell back against the fence at school. Nothing to worry about."

"Don't lie to me. What's going on?"

"Really, it's nothing. I fell during gym, that's all. They feel better already."

"Narikage—"

"I have to go suit up." He pulled away from her and hurried off before she could stop him.

'He's hiding something from me,' she thought, following him with her dark eyes. A tiny voice inside of her was screaming for her not to let him go, but his words kept repeating over and over in her head. It was the only way to be close to her...to his mother... "You're going to explain things when you're finished fighting, mister," she muttered aloud. "And if you don't, I'll ground you for a month...not that you go anywhere else anyway..." She shook her head and went back into the control room to tell everyone she had changed her mind.

_(Cut)_

"It's just you and me," Asuka said, adjusting her red suit. "Finally."

"That wasn't very nice, what you did back there." Rei vacuumed the air from her suit and folded her school clothes.

"I could have done worse. Like broken his leg. Then he wouldn't be able to pilot for a lot longer. Besides, he deserved it after saying all those things today."

"It still wasn't a very nice thing to do. He is a good pilot...even if he is a little arrogant about it."

"I never thought I'd hear such cruel words from you, Miss Ayanami." Asuka let out a loud shriek as Narikage appeared from behind the lockers, already in his deep green plug suit. Rei flushed slightly.

"What the hell are you doing here?! And in your suit?!"

"I'm piloting, that's why."

"No way! Misato said you couldn't!"

"I'm your coverman. You two will be doing the actual work."

"You jerk! It's our turn to fight!" Asuka cried, leaping forward.

"You will be fighting. I told you: I'm the backup. Just in case." He glanced over at Rei.

"That was a really jerky thing to say," the German snarled.

"Given what you two say about me behind my back, I figure you deserve a small taste of your own medicine." He spun on his heel and marched from the locker room. Asuka glared after him.

"I cannot BELIEVE that guy."

"I guess we are kind of mean to him when he's not listening..."

"Please don't tell me you're taking HIS side."

"Well, maybe we should at least try to be a little nicer." Asuka rolled her eyes.

"He should be nicer too, you know."

"Maybe if we're nicer, he'd be nicer. I mean, you heard what Misato said: he's been all alone for most of his life. It's harder for him to connect to people."

"I've been alone most of my life too, you know. And I don't act like that guy."

"You did when you first came here." That stopped her short and Asuka fell silent, staring down at the tile with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah...I guess I did..." she finally murmured in agreement. "Alright. I'll try to cut him a little slack."

_(Cut)_

"Ew, gross! It looks like a giant mosquito!" Asuka said, squinching her nose. "Why do all of these things have to look like bugs?! I hate bugs!"

"Then you'll have no problem squashing it," Misato said over the units' intercoms. "Just be careful; we aren't quite sure what this thing is capable of yet."

"If it's a mosquito, I suggest watching out for the nose," Narikage said and Asuka turned her head to look at the little screen displaying his picture.

"Don't act like you know everything."

"Just a suggestion."

"Don't start, you two. Narikage, you distract it. Rei, Asuka, you two move in and destroy the core. It should be located on the underside somewhere."

"Right." Unit 02 and 00 crouched, preparing to charge the angel. Unit 01 stood behind them, rifle raised.

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Go!" Narikage open fired on the flying insect/angel and the other two units dashed forward, drawing their progressive knives. The angel let out a buzzing hiss and, faster than they could register, zipped out of sight. Rei and Asuka pulled to a halt, looking around them.

"Where is it?" Asuka said.

"Narikage! Look out!" Misato suddenly shouted over the intercom. Before the boy could turn the unit, the angel had attacked him from behind. Latching onto the umbilical cable, it's razor-sharp nose punctured the back of Unit 01's neck—right where the plug went in. Unit 01 gave a violent jerk and Narikage let out an inhuman shriek that set everyone's teeth on edge.

"Narikage!"

"Narikage!"

"Girls! Get that thing off of him!" Misato screamed.

"The nerve connections are breaking down!" Maya cried. "Unit 01 is going berserk!"

Inside Unit 01, Narikage was still screaming and flailing desperately. There was a searing pain in his shoulders, like something was trying to burst from his skin. Images were whipping through his head, his past memories, and he clutched his forehead, screaming.

"Get off of him!" Unit 02 tackled the angel from the side. There was a sickening crack accompanied by a roar from the angel. Half of the nose remained lodged in the back of Unit 01's neck while the rest of the creature—with Unit 02 on top of it—rolled about three hundred feet away. Unit 01 was still writhing out of control, clutching its head.

"What are the readings?!"

"We can't get any! They're being blocked!"

"By what?!"

"Never mind the damn readings!" Misato cried. "Just get him the hell out of there!"

"Narikage!" Rei ran forward and grabbed the part of the angel that was still stuck in its neck. She was thrown back a moment later by the wild flailings.

"Rei! I need your help first!" Asuka cried. She was struggling to restrain the mosquito-like angel, who kept trying to fly out of her arms. The wings were sharp and cut repeatedly into her unit's armor. "Rei!"

"I'm coming!" She picked up her fallen progressive knife and sprinted over to the struggling pair. Asuka rolled onto her back, holding the thrashing angel. On the abdomen, the red core glowed an angry red and Rei began hacking it. "It's not even cracking!"

From behind them, suddenly, came Narikage's high-pitched scream. Hidden somewhere in the volumous sound was the word "Mother." When Rei heard this, something inside of her snapped and she let out her own roar, slamming the glowing knife down hard.

The core shattered.

Asuka shoved the still body off of her, panting hard. Rei was also panting, holding the knife limply at her side.

"Rei...are you alright?" Asuka asked quietly. Rei let the blade fall, silent. Then:

"Narikage!" She spun around. The Unit was lying face down on the broken ground, completely still.

"You two have to get him out of there! We can't get any readings on him!" Misato cried over the intercom.

"Leave it to us!" Surprisingly enough, it was Asuka who spoke. It took the both of them to remove the needle-like nose from Unit 01's neck. Once that was done, they forcefully ejected the plug then ejected themselves.

"He'd better be alright after all this trouble," the German said as they struggled to open the super-heated hatch. Rei said nothing. She was trembling harder than ever before. What if he...just like Shinji...? "Got it!" Asuka pulled the door open and they stuck their heads in.

And gasped.

Narikage was slumped over the arm of his chair, unconscious. Blood trickled down his plug suit, mixing with the yellow-orange LCL half-filling the plug.

And from his shoulder blades arched two silver wings.


	32. Identity Revealed

**Identity Revealed**

For an un-measurable amount of time, the two girls kneeled where they were, staring at the shimmering wings, their mouths hanging open. What they were seeing couldn't POSSIBLY be real.

Could it?

Asuka was the first to move. Very slowly, she inched forward until she was half-in the capsule, reaching out to touch the things arching from Narikage's back. A moment later, she fell back with a hiss of pain, clutching her fingers.

"What happened?"

"They're sharper than razors. Look." Asuka held out her hand. The silver 'feathers' had sliced clean through her glove and into her skin. "I didn't even apply that much pressure. Getting him out of here is going to be difficult." She climbed in fully and managed to push him into a semi-sitting position. Rei stayed where she was, still trembling. "Rei, help me."

"I-I can't." The girl scooted away from the opening, her shaking becoming more pronounced. She couldn't figure out what was going on. Her body didn't feel like her own anymore.

"Come on. You like this guy more than I do." Asuka lunged forward and grabbed Rei's arm, dragging her into the pod before she could stammer another protest. "We'll have to drag him out by the arms; it's the only way to avoid getting cut to ribbons." Asuka seized one of Narikage's wrists and gave a tug. "GOD, he's HEAVY!" She looked over her shoulder at Rei. "Rei. Help." The blue-haired girl inched forward and gingerly took Narikage's other limp wrist. "You're going to have to get a better grip than that. He weighs a ton for such a scrawny sixteen-year-old." Rei, biting on her lip, wrapped her other hand around Narikage's wrist.

It took the two of them working together nearly ten minutes to get him out of the capsule. They carefully laid him on one of the few remaining smooth areas of the demolished road, wary of the sharp wings.

"What do you think this means?" Asuka asked in a quiet voice. Rei, without a word, reached out, touching Narikage's cheek, a strange look on her face. The boy turned his head slightly towards her gentle caress though his eyes remained shut. The silvery wings seemed to shudder and before their eyes, they dissolved, leaving only one feather behind.

"He's an angel," Rei whispered, sitting back on her heels. Asuka started.

"What?"

"He's an angel," she repeated, still staring at Narikage. "That's why he was crying blood...that's why he has the wings...that's what I saw in his eyes the day he fought Touji..."

"Wait a second. Slow down. How the hell do you know?"

"I...I don't know. I just...know." Rei's red eyes met Asuka's blue ones. Asuka, only able to stand the intense gaze for so long, quickly looked down at the boy laid between them.

"An angel...I guess that explains a lot." She looked at Rei. "We won't tell them about the wings." The other girl reached over, carefully picking up the left behind feather and staring down at it.

"No...we won't."

_(Cut)_

Misato paced outside the emergency room doors, muttering prayers to herself. By the time they had recovered Narikage, his pulse was thready and he was barely breathing. They had rushed him to emergency but there was still no word...and Misato was worried sick.

Rei and Asuka were sitting in chairs across from the pacing woman, both of them silent, staring down at the floor. Rei was still holding onto the feather.

"Misato." Three heads snapped around as Ritsuko came through the doors, her expression serious. The purple-haired woman ran to her friend, grabbing her arm.

"Well?! Is he okay?!"

"Misato, please. You're cutting off my circulation. And we still aren't quite sure. We've stabilized his heart and he's on a respirator to help him breathe. His brain waves, however, are still very erratic. That angel did something to him when it penetrated the unit."

"Can I go in and see him?"

"No. He's still in critical condition. I suggest you...all three of you...go home and get some rest."

"I'm not leaving him," Misato said in a firm voice. "I promised him he wouldn't have to wake up alone again."

"I'm not leaving either," Asuka said, standing, and surprising the two older women. She scowled, seeing their faces. "Don't read too much into it; he owes me a 'thank you' for saving his life and I'm not leaving here until I get it."

"I, too, am staying," Rei said quietly from her chair. "No one should have to be alone when they wake up."

"Look, he won't be waking up tonight. We'll be lucky if he wakes up tomorrow. Please, just go home and get some rest. If he shows the SLIGHTEST sign of consciousness, I'll call you immediately, I promise."

"So help me, Ritsuko, if you don't call..."

"I'll call, Misato. And if I don't, you can kill me." Ritsuko gave the three women a shove to get them moving down the hallway.

"You can't get rid of us that easily," Asuka protested.

"I could call security then." The German scowled, saying nothing more.

"Misato-san, could we stay at your place?" Rei asked, looking up at the older woman. "That way, when Narikage wakes up, we can come too." Misato blinked then smiled, a smile of relief. She was glad Rei had asked; she didn't want to be alone that night.

"Of course you girls can. Actually...there's something Narikage wanted me to tell you anyway." She sighed quietly and looked at the floor as they walked. When Narikage had made her promise...she didn't think she would actually have to keep it...

"_So? What do you want me to tell them? Do you want me to tell them why you were really crying blood or do you want to do it?" Narikage puts his bowl down with a thoughtful look, clicking his chopsticks against the wood._

"_I don't think they're ready to know yet. After all, they just found out who I really am."_

"_Then we'll just say nothing."_

"_I'll take care of it." He stirs his remaining ramen with a thoughtful look then looks up suddenly. "Misato, I want you to promise me something."_

"_Anything."_

"_If something should happen to me..." Narikage trails off, clearing his throat. "I want you to tell them both what I really am."_

"_What do you mean by 'something'?"_

"_Anything." His eyes are intense as he gazes at her. "Sooner or later, something is going to happen and I want them to find out before everyone else does. They have that right. Do you promise?"_

"_Well...of course I do, I guess. But I don't think anything will happen. Not for a while at least."_

"_I just want to be prepared. Arigato...Misato-san..."_

"Misato-san? Are you alright?" Asuka touched the woman's arm, causing her to jump slightly.

"Huh? Oh. Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just...thinking, that's all."

_(Cut)_

"I got an extra pair of pajamas from my apartment for you," Asuka said, holding up the nightshirt with matching shorts. "They'll be more comfortable than your school dress anyway."

"Arigato." Rei took them silently then said: "I think we should tell Misato."

"What? Why?" Asuka was busy trying to get her jumper unbuttoned as she spoke.

"She cares about Narikage. A lot. He's been her only company since Shinji's death after all." She slid the door open a little, peeking out. Misato was sitting on the couch, playing with a beer can with a distant look on her face.

"Do you really think we should?" The German pulled her tank top over her head, an action that muffled her voice.

"Hai." Asuka sighed, thinking hard.

"Yeah, I guess we should."

"Are you girls almost finished?" Misato called from the living room.

"Hai!" Asuka looked over at Rei. "I'll see you out there." She slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. Rei changed slowly, the events of the past few hours playing and replaying in her head. Her eyes strayed over to the silver feather which had been placed on the window ledge. Every time she looked at it, there was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, a deep burning sadness that left her hot and cold at the same time. And she couldn't understand why.

"Rei? Are you alright in there?" Misato's voice brought her back to earth.

"H-hai! I'm coming!" She finished dressing then hurried out into the living room, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Now that both of us are here, we have to tell you something, Misato-san," Asuka said from her place on the floor.

"I've got something to tell the both of you first." She set aside her beer and took a deep breath. "Narikage...Narikage isn't exactly human. He's...well, he's an angel, to put it simply." The girls looked at each other then back to Misato.

"You already knew?" Asuka said.

"Huh?"

"We figured it out this afternoon," Rei replied quietly. "We were going to tell you."

"How did you guys figure it out?" Rei stood, disappearing into the bedroom for a moment. When she came back out, she was gingerly holding the feather in the palm of her hand. She held it out to Misato who slowly took it. "What on earth--?" She broke off with a small cry as the edges sliced into her skin, causing her to drop the feather. "What the hell?!"

"When we pulled Narikage out of the unit today, he had wings," Asuka told her in a quiet voice. "When they disappeared, this feather was all that was left behind." Misato retrieved it, holding it much more cautiously this time.

"Wings...wow..." She peered closely at the feather. "This is amazing. It's made out of silver, but it has all the same qualities as a regular feather. Well, except for the whole razor-sharp edges thing."

"How long have you known, Misato-san?"

"For a while. He was afraid to tell anyone because he didn't want to end up caged and studied over and over."

"How did he become an angel anyway? Was he just born like that?"

"No." They turned to look at Rei who was staring blankly at the carpet. "He was an experiment." She slowly looked at Misato. "Commander Ikari did it to him...didn't he?" The older woman blinked and gave a small nod.

"Yes...that's right. How did...?"

"I don't know." She looked down again. "I just know." Misato and Asuka silently exchanged glances.

_(Cut)_

"God DAMNIT. If that's anyone but you, Ritsuko, someone is going to die," Misato grumbled, fumbling for the phone screeching beside her bed. The two girls sleeping beside her stirred but didn't wake. "Moshi moshi?"

"Misato!"

"Ritsuko! Is he awake?"

"Yes, but, Misato, they took him."

"What?"

"They ran some tests on Narikage while I was on my coffee break and they found out. Misato, they know he's an angel. They've locked him up."


	33. Lock and Key

**Lock and Key**

Misato burst through NERV's hospital doors, her face both panicked and furious at the same time. Ritsuko was at a computer, downloading files onto a disk for confidential filing and Misato pounced.

"What did you tell them?!" She grabbed Ritsuko's lab coat, hauling her to her feet and shaking her. "You promised not to say anything!"

"Misato! Calm down! I didn't say a word, I swear! The Commander ordered tests while I was on break and that's how he found out. I didn't even KNOW about the tests until they cam to take him away."

"Where is he?!"

"I don't know. But even if I did, you couldn't get near him. He's under heavy guard."

"Don't give me that shit, Ritsuko! You're the top doctor here, you know something. Where have they taken him?!"

"Misato--!"

Ritsuko's words ended in a sharp gasp as Misato slammed her against the wall.

"You are one of my oldest friends, Ritsuko, and I don't want to hurt you. But if you force me to, I will. Now tell me: Where. Did. They. Take. Narikage?" It took a few moments for the blonde to answer.

"On my honor, I don't know. But I heard one of the guards saying they were taking him to Commander Fuyutski sometime today. That's all I know, Misato." She let the doctor go and ran out the door.

Rounding a corner a few minutes later, Misato ran directly into a NERV security guard, who had to grab her to keep her from falling.

"Captain Katsuragi?"

"H-hai?"

"The Commander wants a word with you right away."

"Perfect because I need to talk to him." Misato followed the guard down the hall, impatient at his slow pace. Finally, they reached his office and, without waiting for the guard to open it, Misato burst through the door.

Narikage was sitting, docile, in a chair in a corner, surrounded by guards and chained so his movements were limited. The guards were armed and watched him endlessly.

"Narikage!" Impulsively, Misato ran forward, but before she could get close, two guards stepped in front of her and grabbed her arms to hold her back. "Let me go! Why is he chained?! He's a teenage boy for god's sake!!"

"He's chained for everyone's protection, Captain." Commander Fuyutski was sitting behind his desk, a passive expression on his face. "I'm sure by now you're aware of the situation."

"That doesn't matter!"

"Sit down, Captain, and lower your voice, or I'll have Narikage removed from the room."

"It's alright, Misato-san." Narikage's voice was soft and full of sadness that made the woman want to cry. The guards released her arms and Misato sat slowly in the available chair, her eyes still on the downtrodden boy.

"Captain, do y9ou know _exactly_ why you're here?" She shook her head. "Then I'll put it simply: Did you know Narikage was an angel?" Her head swung around.

"Huh?"

"We've been questioning Narikage since his incarceration earlier today and he's quite insistent that you knew nothing. Is this true?" Misato threw Narikage a glance. His eyes met hers and they pleaded with her to play the lie.

"No...no, I didn't know," she said faintly.

"We also have a question about there previous test results, the ones Ritsuko administered on YOUR insistence, I might add. Why do these tests show no signs of angel DNA, yet these recent tests show a number over 95?"

"95?" Misato repeated in a quiet voice, looking at Narikage. The boy turned his face from her.

"Answer the question, Captain. Why are these two test results so different?"

"I-I don't know."

"Did you switch these tests?"

"No, I didn't touch those tests." At least that was the truth.

"Are you saying, Captain, that you knew NOTHING of Narikage's condition?"

"I didn't tell her anything," Narikage broke in as Misato opened her mouth. "I've already told you that I stole the tests and switched them with Shinji's Neither Ritsuko or Misato knew anything about it."

"I'm finding that VERY hard to believe, Narikage. Ritsuko would have seen the test as they were coming up. And Misato had access to you 24 hours a day. I cannot sit here and believe that neither one of them noticed absolutely nothing." Commander Fuyutski looked at Misato again. "Now, I'll ask you one more time, Captain: Did you switch these tests?"

"I didn't, Commander. The report I saw was the same one you saw, the same one we all saw."

"And you knew nothing about his condition?"

"I noticed little things, I guess."

"Little things?"

"He has a lot of nightmares and he's wake up crying once and a while. I just thought that it was something from childhood. After we found out about his past, so to speak, I tied it to loosing his family. But, outside of that, I knew nothing."

"You didn't think of reporting this?"

"I didn't think it was such a big deal. A lot of people have nightmares." The Commander stared at her for a long moment. He had a feeling she was lying but as of yet, had no way to prove it. Finally, he sighed quietly and put his reading glasses on, scrawling a few notes on a sheet of paper.

"I am suspending you, Captain—"he began.

"Suspending?!!" Narikage leapt to his feet and was promptly pushed back down by a guard. "She had nothing to do with this! You have no right to suspend her!"

"Be quiet, Narikage, or you will be shown from the room."

"Narikage, it's alright. It's a standard procedure." Misato looked at the Commander. "Please, Sir, can I just have a few moments with him?"

"That, I'm afraid, is impossible. Now, if you would be so kind—"

"Sir, please." She laid her hands on the desk, her misty eyes begging with his. "I took care of Narikage for the past few months and well..." She looked over at him. "I care about him. As much as I did Shinji." Her eyes shifted back to his. "I never got to say goodbye to Shinji; please, let me say goodbye to his brother." Commander Fuyutski slowly removed his glasses.

"Very well. I'll give you five minutes." He stood and gestured the guards out of the room. As soon as they were gone, Misato stood and ran to Narikage, hugging him tight.

"This is all my fault; I should never have left you alone." Tears fell slowly from her eyes onto his shoulders and Narikage's chains rattled as he reached up, brushing them gently away.

"It's alright, Misato-san," he said, managing a small smile. "We both knew this would happen sooner or later." Misato gripped his shoulders, staring hard into his eyes.

"I WILL get you out of here, Narikage. No matter what." Narikage's smile softened and a single bloody tear escaped his pale eye.

"Arigato, Misato-san. For making my last few months the best I've had in a long time. I won't forget any of it."

"Narikage—"

"Time's up, Captain."

"Wait! Just one more minute! I--!" Two guards grabbed her arms and hauled her to her feet. "Please!"

"You've had time to say your goodbye. Kindly remove the Captain from the premises please. We'll let you know when you can continue to work, Captain. That is all."

"WAIT! I just need another minute! Narikage!"

The boy turned his face away so she wouldn't see him cry.

_(Cut)_

Misato sat in her car for a long time afterwards, silently crying. The guilt she felt was simply overwhelming. If she had stayed like she had wanted, they never would have done the tests and they never would have chained him up like some animal...

A knock on her window startled her.

She turned her head, surprised to see none other than Kaji standing there with worried eyes. He gestured to the passenger door and she nodded, unlocking it.

"I just heard. Are you alright, Misato-san?" he asked once seated.

"Not really. I just know that if I had been there with him, Narikage wouldn't be locked up right now." Kaji reached over, touching the woman's shoulder.

"Misato, someone was bound to find out about him. He's an angel."

"He's a boy." Misato turned her head to look at him. "He's a boy, Kaji. A scared teenager who has one wish: to be normal, just like everyone else. THAT'S who Narikage really is, Kaji. He doesn't deserve this." She turned her face away, more tears stinging her eyes. "I have to figure out a way to get him out of there..."

"I'll help." She glanced over.

"N-nani?"

"Let me help you. If you give me a couple of days, I might even be able to get you in to see him." Misato's eyes lit up.

"Arigato, Kaji!"

"Of course, I want a date in return..." Misato slapped him, but it was more affectionate than she normally would have done.

"If you can help me get him out, I'll give you a solid month of dates."

"Then that gives me a goal." He gave her a gentle smile, laying his hand over hers. "We'll figure out something, Misato-san. I promise." She returned the smile, her other hand covering his.

"I hope so, Kaji."


	34. Just for a Little Longer

**Just for a Little Longer...**

_The brown-haired woman laughs, watching her two young children play in the grass. The older one is gentle with his younger brother and it's clear he cares deeply for the smaller boy. Their childish laughter fills the cherry-scented breeze and the woman is happy._

_Their play, however, is interrupted when, suddenly, the elder boy cries out, bending double._

"_Yoshiko! Mama-chan!" The woman leaps to her feet, running to the boys and falling to her knees beside them._

"_Yoshiko! What's wrong?!" she asks in a panicked voice, drawing him into her arms. He is clutching his heart, eyes squeezed shut in pain. _

"_Mama...it hurts...make it stop..." he pants, crying. She rocks him gently, trying to sooth his fears. Her other boy stands next to her, also crying and clutching his brother's hand._

"_Shh...it'll pass, Yoshiko...just stay calm and still..." she murmurs._

"_I'll take the boy. He needs more tests." _HE_ appears suddenly and the woman huddles over her son protectively, eyes angry._

"_You won't touch him; you've already done enough!"_

"_Then perhaps you'd like me to take Shinji..." He reaches for the younger child but she grabs him as well._

"_Monster." There are tears of fury in her eyes as she speaks. "To do something like this to your own children!"_

"_I'll go..." She looks quickly down at her eldest son._

"_Yoshiko!"_

"_If Shinji can be safe...I'll do anything." He struggles up from her arms and his father is quick to scoop him up. The woman watches, tearfully, as her child is carried away..._

_(Cut)_

Rei awoke, covered in a cold sweat. She sat up and carefully crawled over Asuka who was snoring beside her. Silently, she crept from the room into the living room where she stood at the window, watching the dark sky.

She and Asuka had been staying at Misato's ever since Narikage's capture a few days prior. The woman hadn't thanked them outright, but the relief of having company was clearly evident in her eyes when they had announced their prolonged stay. Of course, she hadn't come out of her room much since then.

Rei heard a noise beside her and glanced down. Penpen squeaked softly and the girl smiled slightly, bending to pick him up. He snuggled deep in her arms with a little sigh. He was glad for the company too.

"Why do you think I'm having these dreams, Penpen?" she asked in a soft voice, looking out the window once more. "Ever since Narikage was locked up, I've been having dreams involving him, Shinji, and that woman. And they all somehow end in Commander Ikari taking Narikage away."

She sighed, resting her hot forehead on the cool glass. "What should I do, Shinji? I'm so lost..."

"..._Yoshiko..."_

Rei's head snapped up and she looked around for the source of the whisper.

"..._Yoshiko..."_

There it was again.

The teen hugged Penpen tighter to her chest, her red eyes darting around the dark room. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a slight shadow that was gone the instant she turned her head. After a few beats of silence, she smiled a little.

"I understand...Shinji-kun."

_(Cut)_

"You're crazy, you know that? There's no WAY you'll get in to see him. He's under guard 24/7!" Asuka followed behind her friend, listing endless reasons as to why she shouldn't even try to talk to the commander.

"I have to TRY, Asuka. If I don't, I'll never figure out why I'm having such strange dreams. Besides, you might be able to come too."

"Why would I want to see HIM?"

"You want that 'thank you', don't you?"

"Cheap shot. You've been hanging out with me too long." Rei smiled a little, knocking on Commander Fuyutski's door. After a pause, there was a fain call and the girls entered.

"Asuka, Rei. To what do I owe the honor?" The Commander laid a bundle of papers on his desk, removing his glasses.

"We wished to speak to you about Narikage."

"I'm sorry, Rei, but all of his files are confidential—"

"No, Commander. We don't want information on him."

"Then what?" Asuka stepped forward.

"We want to see him."

"Out of the question?"

"Why?"

"Narikage is a potential danger."

"He's not dangerous," Rei put in. "He's never hurt either one of us."

"That may be true, but his blood has tested well above 90 for the presence of angel DNA. There's always a possibility—"

"How do you know he hasn't been at that number all along?" Asuka challenged. The Commander fumbled for a moment. "I mean, his condition was completely unknown until now. Therefore, you really don't know how long he's been at that number." He fumbled for a moment later, trying to think a way out of the box Asuka had cornered him in. They gave Narikage tests at least twice a day and so far, there was no variance in the findings. He gave up, shaking his head.

"You're too smart for your won good, Asuka. Very well, I'll let you two see him. Only for fifteen minutes," he added quickly. "And you will be watched by a security camera the whole time. I'll have a guard escort you two down to his room." He jotted something down on two cards and held them out to the girls. "These are you passes, one time use only. Wait outside and someone will come for you." The girls took their passes with a bow before leaving the office.

"Good job, Asuka," Rei congratulated when they were in the hall. "I never would have thought of a reason like that."

"It helps to be a genius," the German said with a semi-smug look. Rei smiled a little, deciding it best not to say anything.

_(Cut)_

"It's so dark down here..." Even though Asuka spoke in a tone barely above a whisper, her voice echoed through the bare metal hallway. The guard walking ahead glanced back with a glare, which both Rei and Asuka promptly ignored.

"I can't believe they would keep him in a place like this," Rei replied. This time, the guard shushed them.

They rounded a slight bend and came face to face with a thick metal door. The guard punched in a code and it slid open to reveal another door, which also had to be opened with a code. Once they were through those obstacles, they had to pass through a security checkpoint, where they had to surrender their passes. This time, they had to be buzzed through.

Finally, they entered the darkest hall yet. The only light came from the pale panel lights overhead, half of which were burned out. A few meters ahead, they could see another, slightly brighter light coming from a small, square window set in a titanium door. This was the door the guard led them to and, after using several keys and two codes, opened it for the two girls.

The walls, ceiling, and floor was heavily padded with some sort of white insulator. The lights overhead were on the weak side, but still cast enough light to see by. Mounted in each ceiling corner was a black security camera.

Narikage himself was seated in the further corner from the door, dressed in the pale blue hospital pajamas he had been taken in. His silver wings were back and arched majestically from his shoulders in a rather impressive span. Two books rested by his knee, unopened, although his pale fingers toyed with the binding. When the door opened, he had looked up and though his expression didn't change, Rei and Asuka saw the pleased look in his eye.

"Fifteen minutes, girls." The guard glared hard and Narikage. "And don't you try anything funny."

"I save it all for you," he replied with dry sarcasm. "Now, kindly leave me with my guests or we shall have a repeat of last night, ne?"

The guard left in a hurry.

"What was that all about?" Asuka couldn't help but ask.

"He him me last night so I hit him back." Narikage gestured to his wings. "They have their uses. What brings the two of you here?" Rei sat down across form him, careful not to get too close to his wings.

"She wanted to come so I had to come too for safety reasons," Asuka declaired, flopping down next to her friend. Narikage's eyes shifted to Rei.

"Well?" Rei, now faced with the boy, realized she had no clue how to start.

"I've been having dreams," she finally said after a few beats of silence.

"You came quite a long way to tell me that."

"Shut up," Asuka snapped.

"But these aren't normal dreams," Rei continued as if neither had spoken. "They all involve you, Shinji, and a woman with short brown hair. You and Shinji are only children and the dreams always end with you being taken away by Commander Ikari." Narikage smiled a little, but it was a sad smile.

"The woman you se is my mother. And they aren't dreams so much as memories."

"Memories?"

"Hai."

"But...how is that possible?"

"When Gendo used my mother's cells to create you, some of the memories must have transferred. The stronger the memory, the easier it carried over."

"That's impossible!"

"So is a half human, half angel, ne?"

"But...if they ARE memories...why do I see your mother? Wouldn't I just see everything through her eyes?"

"There memories aren't perfect, no memory really is. In this case, these memories are just copies of the originals. YOU haven't experience first-hand so they're...well, whispers of sorts. This allows you to see them from a third-person perspective instead of my mother's first." Rei sat back on her heels, trying to digest all of this new information.

"Wait a second. Let me get this straight: Rei is your mother's clone?!"

"No, a clone is an exact genetic copy. Because of a few genetic changes, Rei is more like her daughter, born of ONLY her cells. Of course, there are always some things that remain unaltered on the genetic level." Narikage reached out, taking one of Rei's hands. "These are exactly like my mother's and so is that shape of your face and facial features. You even wear a haircut similar to hers. Gendo always liked those things best about her so he made sure to incorporate them in you." Narikage's hands fell from hers and he picked up one of the books, placing it in her lap.

"What...?" Rei said dazedly, reeling from the information and this abrupt action.

"It was one of her favorites. I want you to have it." Understand broke through.

"I can't. It's too precious." She tried to press it back into his arms but he put it right back in hers.

"It won't do me any good after I'm gone. I have it memorized anyway. I want it to have a good home." He picked up the other book, holding it out to Asuka, who blinked.

"You're giving ME one? I don't even like you!" He smiled.

"I've noticed." Asuka stared at him then scooted forward, laying her hand on the thick volume. Before surrendering it, however, he drew her forward and kissed her full on the lips. Asuka let out a shriek loud enough to wake the dead and was halfway across the room before Narikage had a chance to sit back down.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?!!" she screamed, face bright red. Narikage let out a small laugh.

"Gomen, but I couldn't die without having kissed a girl at least once."

"KISS HER!"

"Your face is much better than hers would have been." He settled back in his place, a small smile still hovering about his lips.

"Arigato, Narikage...for the book," Rei said quietly.

"You're welcome, Ayanami-san. Take good care of it."

"I will."

"Now, there's something I have to tell both of you." His look suddenly became very serious and intense. "When the time comes, you must not hesitate."

"Time comes for what?"

"For my death. I'm and angel and, as Eva pilots, it's your duty to eradicate me. So, when the time comes, don't hesitate."

"No problems here," Asuka muttered, still scrubbing furiously at her mouth. "In fact, I'll do it right now."

"Asuka." Rei turned back to Narikage. "How can we not hesitate? You're a person."

"No, I'm not. Not anymore. Once the DNA had full control, I will only know one thing: that I must kill. No one will be safe from me so you two must stop me at all costs, and the only way to do that is to end my life."

"I...I don't think I can..." Rei said in a faint voice.

"You can." He laid his hand over hers. "You are stronger than you know, Rei. Both of you are. This is why I have faith in you, faith that you will do what is right."

"But...I..."

"Time's up!" Two guards slammed their way into the room, both looking rather angry for some reason. Narikage stood and both men automatically reached for the guns strapped to their hip.

"Relax, gentlemen; I'm standing to see these ladies from my LOVELY home." He reached his hand out to Rei who slowly took it. Narikage drew her gently to her feet then kissed her cheek quickly. "Arigato, Rei."

"For what?"

"For watching over Shinji when I couldn't." He turned to Asuka who leapt up on her own.

"Oh no you don't! You've already kissed me once and I don't want another!" Narikage chuckled.

"I wasn't going to give you one." He bent and retrieved her fallen book, pressing it into her hands. "I owe you a thanks as well, Asuka. I enjoyed our fights...even though I lost most of them. And thank you for saving me the other day as well; I know that's what you came to hear." Asuka's cheeks darkened slightly and, for once, she didn't snap a smart-ass comment. She just smiled a ghost smile, hugging the book to her chest.

"Hurry up!" a guard snapped. The girls turned and made their way to the door, walking as slow as possible. When they reached the door, they both glanced back. Narikage was still standing, watching them go with the look of one who has lost all hope. As they watched, a bloody tear slipped from his eye and he quickly turned his head away so they wouldn't see.

Then, suddenly, as one, both girls ran forward, each throwing an arm around him. Narikage's wings fluttered in surprise but a moment later, he managed a small smile, returning the hugs. His wings fluttered again then wrapped gently around each girl as if to protect them forever.

"Arigato...Rei...Asuka..." he whispered so only they would hear.

"That's enough!" The girls were ripped from his arms a moment later and, despite the loud protest for all parties, were dragged out.

_(Cut)_

"Kaji...are you sure about this?" Misato asked in a soft whisper as they crept down the dark hallway.

"Yes; don't worry. My guys are at the desk and I rewired the security cameras in Narikage's room so they'll just see him sleeping if they review the tape. Just remember: you won't have more than thirty minutes before the guard change." Misato nodded and they continued on their way.

As promised, it was a couple of Kaji's 'acquaintances' sitting at the checkpoint desk. When they saw the pair, they nodded, buzzing them through.

"See? Piece of cake. I'll wait for you here," he said as they entered the last dark hallway. "When you have five minutes left, I'll flash the lights." She nodded again, her mouth too dry for her to speak. She made her way forward slowly and on her own. After the walk that took an eternity, she reached Narikage's cell door, using the codes and keys Kaji had given her to open it.

When Rei and Asuka had visited a few days prior the room had still been new and, for lack of a better description, in wonderful condition. Now, however, the padding on the walls and ceiling were slashed open and the white fluff from inside was escaping. Embedded deeply in the padding—especially the ceiling—were silver feathers.

Narikage was huddled in a blood-stained corner, his arms, face, and neck covered in deep scratches, some of which still bled. His silver wings clawed at the walls around him, ripping the soft cloth to little more than shreds. He didn't even acknowledge her entrance until a small cry left her and she threw herself down in front of him, taking care to avoid the wild wings.

"Narikage! Oh my God...what happened?" She gathered the boy in her arms.

"M-Misato-san?" His voice was hoarse and he looked up at her with bloodshot eyes. The deep cut on his left cheekbone was dripping blood but he didn't even seem to notice it.

"Yes, Narikage, it's me," she said in a quiet, soothing voice. She took a handkerchief from her pocket, dabbing gently at the gash. "What happened? Are the guards doing this to you?" He shook his head slowly, as if it pained him...which it probably did.

"No. I can barely keep control now...whenever I cant..._they_ hurt my body," he replied, gesturing to his angrily quivering wings.

"But _are _you being treated alright? Do the guards hurt you?" Narikage's eyes skipped away, confirming Misato's fears. Her eyes flashed. "Fucking BASTARDS! I'll KILL them!" Narikage shook his head, quicker this time.

"You can't do anything, Misato-san. They'll arrest you for sneaking in here."

"That doesn't matter! They shouldn't be beating you!"

"It doesn't matter if they beat me; their marks heal quickly. Besides, I'll be doing a lot worse to them and everyone else soon."

"What does that mean?"

"The DNA is over 96 now, I can feel it. It won't be long now until it takes over." Narikage's eyes, though exhausted, were still intense as he looked up at her. "You're going to have to have me killed."

"I can't do that."

"You have to."

"No! There has to be another way!" He took her hand in his and she realized his were ice cold.

"Misato, we both know there isn't. I'm an angel and angels must be destroyed." Tears gathered in his guardian's eyes.

"How can you ask me to destroy you?"

"Because there is no other way. Once the angel within me is fully awakened, I will have one mission: kill everyone and demolish everything. I won't hesitate to kill even you. Therefore, you MUST NOT hesitate to have me killed. The girls...it will be hard for them, but I know they can do it. But I need to know that you won't try to stop them. For my own peace of mind, onegai, Misato-san...promise you won't."

"I...I..." She squeezed her eyes shut for a long moment then slowly, painfully, nodded. "Yes, Narikage...I'll order it done..."

"Ariagato...and I have one more thing to ask."

"I'm afraid of what it is."

"You need to get me out of here. It's dangerous for me to be in NERV when I'm an angel. The Commander believes he'll be able to contain me in here but..."

"But?"

Narikage reached out and tore some of the already demolished padding away, revealing the thick metal wall. Long gouges, a good inch deep, were already visible. "This damage is at 96. Imagine it at 100. How long do you think these walls will last?" Misato touched one of the grooves.

"You did this?"

"My wings did, yes. And they'll get deeper and deeper until they punch through. I cannot get loose in NERV." Misato looked back at him with a sad smile.

"I was already planning on getting you out, but I'm still trying to think of a way."

"I can get out of this room; I already have the perfect idea. I just need you to get me out of the building."

"I'll think of something."

"Arigato." Abruptly, he let out a loud yawn, blushing slightly when he was finished. "Gomen nasai."

"You haven't slept, have you? I can see through you're skin, you're so white. And there are black circles under your eyes."

"I can't sleep." His eyes skipped away from hers once more.

"Nightmares?"

"Hai...they're getting worse," he admitted in a quiet voice. Misato sat so her legs rested sideways and patted her lap.

"Lay down." Narikage looked surprised.

"I couldn't..."

"It's alright." She gave him a gentle smile, patting her lap again. Narikage hesitated again. It DID look inviting...

He gave a small nod, his wings slowly dissolving to nothing as he slowly laid down, his head resting in her lap. "Can you always make them do that?"

"No...only when I'm in control." His voice was already a little heavier.

"Just rest...I'll stay until you fall asleep," she promised in a soft murmur, stroking his dark head.

"Arigato...Mama..." Narikage trailed off as he drifted into a deep sleep. Misato smiled a little, continuing her slow, soothing movements.

"If I ever have a son, Narikage, I hope he's just like you," she whispered. The lights over her head flashed but she remained where she was.

Just for a little while longer, she wanted to stay with him.

Just for a little longer...


	35. Escape and Comfort

**Escape and Comfort**

"Misato, be careful. If you're caught..."

"I'll be fine, Kaji. Don't worry about me."

"Take your gun...just in case."

"Why? You're doing most of the work. You'll be in a lot more danger than I will be."

"Well, you never know. Please."

"Alright, alright. Midnight, right?"

"Right."

"Roger."

_(Cut)_

"I'll never get this paperwork done," Commander Fuyutski muttered, tearing off his glasses. "Come in!" The door slid open and Misato strode in, eyes determined. "Captain, I believe you are still suspended—"

"I want to see him," she broke in before he could finish.

"We've been over this. It's out of the question. Narikage is dangerous."

"He's dangerous."

"Yes."

"But you'll let two fourteen-year-old girls go in to see him, no problem, right?" The Commander sighed, rubbing his temples.

"They were closely monitored—"

"You can monitor me too! I don't care! I just want to see him!"

"Misato, do not try my patience. We did a test yesterday and the DNA has reached 98." Her mouth dropped.

"98......"

"Yes." She cleared the shocked look off of her face, looking determined once more.

"I still don't care. He's not dangerous to me, no matter how high his numbers are."

"Captain, please. I'm tired. If you come back in the morning—"

"No, god-damnit!"

"Commander!" A NERV worker suddenly burst in, his face pale and his uniform splattered with blood. The older man instantly shot to his feet.

"What is it?"

"It's Eiro, sir!"

"He's loose?!"

"No! His heart is failing!"

"WHAT?!" Misato leapt forward, shoving her way past the terrified worker and taking off down the hall.

_(Cut)_

"Watch his wings!" Ritsuko dodged to the side as the silver objects made a stab in her direction. Doctors swarmed over the flailing boy, trying to hold his seizing form down while trying to keep from being impaled by his darting wings.

"I got his wrist!" one declared, foolishly letting his guard down. A moment later, he was thrown aside by one powerful sweep.

"Someone grab his arm! And check on that idiot!" Ritsuko had to yell to make herself heard over the crashes and shouts.

"His heart rate is still dropping!" one of the nurses called over the noise. "His brainwaves are falling steadily!"

"Temperature?!"

"104.7 and rising!"

"God DAMNIT! Someone grab his god damn arm! We can't lose him!"

"Narikage!" Misato elbowed her way into the room, guards hanging off of her like living accessories. She took one look at Narikage being restrained on the metal table and let out a loud scream of fright. "What's happening to him?!"

"Misato, get out! It's dangerous in here!"

"No!" She threw the guards from her and dashed for the shaking boy. Before she could reach him, a powerful wing swung around, catching her in the side and sending her reeling. Blood splattered on the tile floor but she ignored it, running forward again. The wing came at her once more but she ducked under it, managing to grab onto his trembling arm. "Yoshiko!"

Suddenly, all movement stopped. Narikage's wings gave a final shudder before falling back to the metal table The boy himself also shuddered and relaxed, his head rolling to the side as he slipped into unconsciousness

"Heart rate decreasing. Blood pressure normal."

"Temp?"

"101.4." Ritsuko let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Thank god." She gently took his wrist, checking herself to make sure his heart rate was indeed decreasing. She looked over at Misato with a slight smile. "Looks like your voice made its way through."

"How did this happen?"

"We aren't sure yet. A guard found him huddled in a corner, shaking uncontrollably. Right after we transferred him here, he started having a major seizure."

"I-is he going to be alright?"

"I think so. We'll have to test for brain damage, ect. We'll do that now, while he's out." Misato let out the breath she had been holding, squeezing Narikage's limp hand. A stab of pain shot through her arm and she winced. "Your arm is really bleeding. Here, let me see." Ritsuko drew up two chairs and they each took one. Gently, she peeled off her friend's jacket, letting out a low whistle. "He really got you. This is going to need stitches." Misato smiled wryly.

"Not the worst I've ever had," she replied, looking down at the cut on her forearm.

"No, I guess not."

"Well, stitch it and wrap it up already."

"Come into the next room—"

"No. Here."

"Misato, everything in here is covered in blood. It's not very hygienic—"

"If I leave now, they'll move him and I'll never know where he was placed."

"It's alright, Captain." Commander Fuyutski entered, his darting eyes surveying the damage done to the room. "Go get stitched up, then you can come back."

"I can?"

"Yes. As long as he is unconscious, you may stay with him. Guards will be placed outside, of course, but you'll be able to move freely through. Once Narikage is well enough to go back to his room..."

"I understand. Arigato, Commander." She glanced over at the sleeping boy, giving his hand another squeeze. "I'll be right back, Narikage, I promise." She stood and followed Ritsuko from the room.

_(Cut)_

After having her arm repaired with twenty-eight stitches, Misato returned to Narikage's side. A few hours later, he still hadn't awakened and Misato was starting to get rather sleepy. Her only communication was with the doctors and nurses that came in every so often to check on Narikage, and she would bombard them with questions until they fled the room.

Sometime around midnight, Misato poked her head out of the room, scrutinizing the new guards. "I don't suppose one of you guys would get me some coffee?"

"We were ordered not to leave our post. If you want coffee, get it yourself," one snapped in an annoyed tone. It seemed each new guard was surlier than the last. Misato scowled.

"Ever heard of chivalry? It's obvious _you_ two are single." She slipped from the room and stormed past them, muttering curse words under her breath. At a juncture in the hall, she turned back and called, "And if either of you so much as TOUCH Narikage, I'll have your heads on my wall!" She disappeared around the corner.

"What a bitch," the other said in a grumpy tone.

Just a few minutes after she had left, the guards heard two soft popping noises and felt a slight pain in their leg.

Seconds later, they were out cold.

Two doctors tucked the guns back into their white lab coats. "What's the status on the cameras in the room?" one murmured.

"Technical difficulty. We have five minutes." Pushing a gurney, they slipped into Narikage's room.

"Narikage." One of the doctor's touched the boy's shoulder. His blue eyes opened instantly. Kaji grinned down at him. "Your rescue team is here."

"You're late," he said in a curt voice as Kaji and the other man removed the restraints on his arms and legs.

"We had to wait for Misato to leave. She can't be involved in this any more than she already is." Narikage sat up, rubbing his wrists.

"I see. And if YOU'RE caught?"

"Then I guess I won't be getting that date. Now, hop on. We'll have to restrain you again, but we'll do it loosely, just in case."

"I know what to do." He laid down on the gurney, tucking his wings as close to his body as he could. Kaji and his friend covered him with a thin sheet and Narikage was wheeled out.

_(Cut)_

By the time Misato returned fifteen minutes later, the search for the missing angel was well underway. The entire headquarters was on lockdown and the silent alarm had been set.

"The guards are just unconscious; they'll be alright in a couple of hours," Ritsuko was saying to the Commander as Misato came flying up.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"It seems that our angel has escaped. Where have you been, Captain?" She held up her paper coffee cup.

"I went to get this so I wouldn't fall off my chair, asleep. And what do you mean, 'escaped'? He was unconscious when I left!"

"Most likely, it was a farce. He probably faked the entire seizure as well." The Commander let out a weary groan/sigh. "Either way, we have to find him as soon as possible. God, what a mess this is turning out to be. Captain, I'm lifting your suspension as of right now. You can help us look; he trusts you the most anyway. Take a group of guards and start looking in G Wing."

"Hai."

_(Cut)_

"Do the clothes fit?" Kaji called from his kitchen. Narikage entered a moment later, buttoning the blue shirt he had been loaned.

"The arms a little too narrow. Your muscles must not be that big." Kaji winced. A sixteen-year-old was more buff than him.

Comforting thought.

"Well, you know, I'm not as in shape as I used to be. One of the problems of getting older, ne?"

"I wouldn't know." Narikage's voice was passive as he seated himself stiffly at the table across from the other man. Kaji cleared his throat.

"You don't like me, do you?"

"No." Kajii winced at the bluntness."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you."

"Not even after I helped get you out of NERV?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't need to explain myself."

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Well, that I'm Misato's boyfriend. I know you have kind of a thing for her." Narikage bristled.

"What I have for Misato is a great respect, a respect you've probably never even HAD with another person, least of all her. You use Misato like she was just a woman put there for your amusement. THAT'S why I don't trust you."

"That's not true at all! I have never used Misato! I care for her! I helped her get you out for God's sake!"

"To make yourself look good in her eyes." Kaji paused for a moment. "Exactly," Narikage said after he had been silent for a few minutes.

"Okay, so, what if I did? That doesn't make me the horrible person you're making me out to be."

"It shows just how unwilling you are to help others just to help. If you care for Misato as much as you claim, helping would be just that: helping. You would have nothing to gain." Kaji was silent again after the outburst from the boy sitting across from him. Narikage found his gaze and held it firmly, refusing to let the older man look away.

The longer Narikage stared at him and the longer Kaji looked back, the lesser he felt. The young man sitting across from him was more of a man than he could ever hope to be. A deep feeling of humbleness overtook him.

"You're not as much as a kid as I thought," he finally said in a quiet voice. "And you're absolutely right." Narikage gave him an ironic smile.

"For once."

They heard a sound at the front door and Kaji leapt to his feet. Narikage, on the other hand, appeared quite calm.

"It's me!" Misato appeared around the corner, an exhausted smile on her face.

"Misato-san." Now Narikage stood, a genuine smile on his face. The woman's eyes instantly brightened and she ran forward, capturing him in a quick hug.

"I'm so GLAD you're really alright! How on earth did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Fake that seizure so well! For a few seconds, even I bought it!"

"It just takes a little concentration, that's all. I'm sorry about your arm."

"Don't even worry about it. It looks a lot worse than it feels." She glanced over at Kaji, still smiling. "Looks like I owe you those dates, ne?" Narikage glanced back, an eyebrow raised. Kaji cleared his throat again.

"No, you don't. Just...don't worry about it, Misato. I just wanted to help you get him back." Misato blinked a couple of times, then her smile softened.

"Arigato. But...what if I really want one?"

"Er...well...I guess if you want one..."

"I'll think about it." Kaji gave her a mock glare as she laughed. "Excuse us for a minute." She grabbed Narikage's hand, dragging him into Kaji's living room. There, she gave him another hug. "I was so worried about you two. The whole place was crawling with guards. I thought you'd never make it."

"We nearly didn't. One guard got very suspicious and almost called the Commander to confirm the 'transport order.' His friend stopped him, thankfully."

"Kaji got you some clothes I see." Misato stepped back a little, looking him up and down. "But I don't understand how you got that shirt on with those wings."

"They disappear, remember? I just put the shirt on when they were gone then let them break through again. Of course, there will be a couple of holes in the shirt after I return it."

"I doubt he'll mind; you look better in blue than he does anyway. You should wear it more often." She straightened his collar and Narikage chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing. Is the Commander suspicious of you?"

"A little but my alibi is too solid for him to bring charges against me."

"Do the girls know anything?"

"Yes, they were called and they're aware that you've escaped. But I'm not going to tell them any more than that."

"Good. The less they're involved, the better."

"You're very protective of them, aren't you?"

"What are big brothers for?" Misato smiled.

"You're a better person than you think, Eiro Narikage. I wish you'd believe that."

"When you say it, Misato-san, I almost do." She pulled him into her arms, holding him tight and making no move to let him go. Narikage returned it just as tight, burying his face in her shoulder. After a few moments of silent holding, he said in a soft voice: "You smell like her..."

"Who?" She ran her fingers though his fine hair and she felt warmth seep into her shirt.

"Mama..." Misato said nothing. "You would make a good mother, Misato-san."

"When you say it, Narikage, I almost believe it." He smiled, lifting his head a little to reveal the bloody tear-tracks on his cheeks.

"Gomen...I didn't mean to ruin your shirt." He started to step back but Misato pulled him back gently, laying his head on her shoulder.

"It's alright. I never really liked it much anyway." His arms went around her waist and he pressed close.

Kaji peeped in on the two, making sure they were alright. When he saw them, he felt himself smile.

The looked just like Mother and Son.


	36. Code Blue

**Code Blue**

"He finally asleep?" Kaji asked as Misato tiptoed into the kitchen. She nodded, dropping into a chair across from him. "You look exhausted. Why don't you sleep over tonight?" She gave him a look. "That's not what I meant! I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed. I won't try anything; promise." He stood and began filling the tea kettle.

"I know you won't," she said in a weary voice, "but I really can't stay. The girls are staying at my apartment and they're probably STILL awake, waiting to hear some news about Narikage."

"Then at least have some tea before you go. It'll wake you up."

"You sound like a bitchy housewife."

"It works, doesn't it?" He smiled at her, setting down a steaming cup.

"Arigato." She wrapped her hands around the warm cup with a little sigh. "I really owe you one for doing this, Kaji. I couldn't have pulled it off without you."

"Really, you don't owe me anything."

"You'll probably want to kill me after a couple of days with Narikage though. He's kind of hard to get along with at first. And those nightmares..."

"We'll be fine. Besides, I think we're starting to understand each other." Kaji decided it best not to mention their earlier conversation; some things were best kept just between men. "As for the nightmares, I really think I'll be able to handle it. How bad can they be?" Misato raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you shouldn't answer that. But, anyway, I'll get used to them. Don't worry." He reached across the table, laying a gentle hand over hers. Misato let it rest there for a few minutes before gently drawing it away.

"Kaji, look. I know you still have a thing for me and...well, I'll admit it: I still kind of have a thing for you too. It's just...right now, with all this stuff going on...I really can't concentrate on any kind of relationship. Not when Narikage needs me this much. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Misato. I understand. Narikage does need you a lot more than I do and I respect that." He smiled softly. "For now, I'll be content with just being your friend." A slow smile spread across her face.

"Me too."

They both turned their head when they heard a soft _'click'_ coming from the direction of the bedrooms.

"Narikage?" Misato stood and walked through the living room to the bedroom where Narikage was sleeping. She slid the door open, peeking in on him. He was lying just as she had left him, still fast asleep.

"Anything?" Kaji asked when she returned.

"No, it must have been the wind. Anyway, I really need to get home; the girls are waiting to pounce." She pulled on her jacket. "Thanks again, Kaji. Call me if anything happens."

"I will." She smiled then leaned over, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before blushing and running.

_(Cut)_

As the apartment door opened, Rei and Asuka leapt to their feet, scattering the playing cards from the game everywhere. Each girl seized an arm, chattering question so fast, Misato's head was spinning.

"Girls! GIRLS!" she shouted over the noise. "Please! Give me two seconds!" The questions quieted but did not stop. Misato sighed, letting them babble as she shook herself from their grasp, pulling off her coat. "Alright! One at a time!"

"Did they find him?" Asuka quickly jumped in.

"No. We don't think he's in NERV any longer."

"Do YOU know where he is?" Rei asked.

"Of course I don't. If I did, don't you think I'd turn him over to NERV officials?"

"No," the girls said in unison.

"Give me a little credit, you two. Now, if you don't mind, I'm tired so I'm going to take a bath and go to bed. You two need to get to bed too; it's nearly four a.m. and you have school tomorrow." She shooed them into the bedroom, ignoring their protests and persistent questions.

"She's hiding something," Asuka declared.

"Hai. But I'm sure she has a reason not to tell us." Rei sat on her futon, withdrawing the book Narikage had give her from beneath her pillow. "Wherever he is, I hope he's alright..."

"Me too," Asuka admitted softly. Rei looked at her friend.

"I thought you hated him."

"I do but...well, I don't really know how to explain it. I guess seeing him in that cell and seeing that sad, beaten look in his eye..."

"It reminded you of yourself." Asuka's face lit up slightly.

"Yes, that's exactly it! Wait, how do you know?"

"Because he reminded me of myself too." Rei ran her small fingers over the cover of the thick volume.

"That look...it drew me towards him," Asuka continued after a minute. "I felt so sorry for him. It's like he's carrying the world on his shoulders and it weighs him down a little more every day. But he won't accept any help." She smiled a little. "Plus, it really WAS fun to fight with him." Rei laughed through misty eyes.

"Mortal enemies are usually the best of friends."

"Ain't THAT the truth."

_(Cut)_

Misato showed up for work the next day, only slightly surprised to find that the hunt for Narikage was still on. Despite the fact that the chances for him still being in the building were low, Commander Fuyutski kept up the half-hearted search. Every available worker had been called in and security—especially around Central Dogma—was extremely tight.

Sometime around four that night, while Misato was in her office, filing behind paperwork, Kaji entered, a fake smile on his face and a worried look in his eyes. Misato looked up as he leaned against her desk, startled.

"Kaji?!"

"Hey, Beautiful. You off early tonight? 'Cause if you are, I'd love to have you over for dinner."

"Kaji, what the hell--?" He quickly put a finger to his lips, sliding a small scrap of paper across the desk:

_Your office is bugged._

She blinked then understanding broke through. "Get the hell away from me, jerk," she bellowed. "And NO, I DON'T get off early. I just came in at noon."

"So take off early."

"I can't. I have tons of paperwork to catch up on so keep your dinner to yourself."

"Come on. You were so willing to go on a date before."

"That was BEFORE I had all this work."

"Oh, forget that. Just take it home with you and finish it there. I just want dinner with you, Misato. I swear." Misato feigned an annoyed sigh.

"If I say yes, will you leave?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine. I'll come over about six-thirty. Satisfied?" His chuckle was forced.

"Quite. See you then." He touched her hand as he spoke and the worried look in his eyes darkened.

Misato had a bad feeling about this.

_(Cut)_

"So, are you sure your plae isn't bugged?" were the first words out of Misato's mouth as Kaji opened the door for her.

"Positive." She moved past him into the kitchen, removing her jacket.

"Where's Narikage? Asleep?" When Kaji didn't reply, she turned slowly. "Kaji?" Silently, the man held out a folded piece of paper. Hands trembling, she took it, flipping it open. She scanned the loopy handwriting, the color draining from her face.

_Dear Misato & Kaji-san,_

_Thank you for all of your help and for risking your lives to get me out of NERV. I shall never forget it, nor shall I ever forget you. It is no longer safe for me to be anywhere near this city, so, for the good of everyone, I'm leaving. If all goes as I plan, I will never return. I will not be the one to destroy everyone. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused._

_Narikage_

"'If all goes as I plan...'" Misato read in a hushed voice. She suddenly let out a loud cry, the note falling from her fingers. "Kaji! We have to find him! He's going to kill himself!" She made a mad dash for the door, but Kaji grabbed her arm, holding her back. "What the hell are you doing?! Let me go! We have to find him and stop him!"

"Misato, I found that note this morning and I've spent all day looking for him. But with those wings...he's probably hundreds of miles away by now. He's gone," he said in a quiet voice.

"No, damnit! He's out there somewhere and we can't let him do this!"

"Misato." Kaji grabbed the woman's shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I know this is hard for you but this has to be his choice and his alone."

"He's just a boy!"

"But he's a boy who's suffering. He knows it's the only way to keep from hurting you and the girls." Misato squeezed her eyes shut, a tear trailing down her cheek. Kaji pulled her into his arms and she clung to him, her face hidden in his broad shoulder. He held her silently, gently running his fingers through her hair, an action that made her cry harder for some reason.

After a few moments had passed, Misato pulled away, wiping her eyes. "Gomen..."

"There's no need to apologize." He handed her a few Kleenex which were gratefully accepted.

"It's just...the thought of loosing Shinji and now Narikage..."

"I know. They were both wonderful boys."

"Too wonderful for the life they were forced to live. Narikage especially; he doesn't deserve this kind of punishment." She wiped her eyes again before balling the remaining tissue in her hand. Kaji looked like he wanted to say something else, but a ring from Misato's jacket pocket stopped him. She pulled out her cell phone and pushed a button. "Moshi moshi?" There was a long silence, during which all of the remaining color drained from her face.

"Misato? Misato, what's wrong?" Kaji asked, concerned. The phone slipped from her fingers, shattering on the tile floor.

"Code blue," she whispered. "It's Narikage."


	37. The Final Battle

**The Final Battle**

Commander Fuyutski stared hard at the large map in front of him, a frown on his wrinkled face. The control room was busy but utterly silent. Everyone knew what this battle meant.

"How much time do we have?"

"Given the speed at which he's moving...not more than an hour." The Commander sighed heavily.

"Damn, what a mess this is going to be."

"Commander." The older man turned as Misato walked into the control room, her face betraying no emotion.

"Captain. We weren't sure if you were going to show up."

"I won't let you do this without me. How long do we have before his arrival?"

"An hour at the most. The angel is heading straight for the heart of Tokyo 3, destroying everything in its path. Five major cities have been annihilated already." Photos of a wrecked city flashed on the large screen.

"He did THIS?" Misato gasped, staring at the ruined cities.

"Yes. As of right now, we still lack a visual on the angel, but we should be getting one soon."

"Do we have a size estimate?"

"All reports have said that the angel is much smaller than the rest; maybe twenty feet or so. But the wing span is more than twice that. We already know from experience that the feathers are razor sharp and they seem to be its natural weapon."

"What do you mean?" The Commander enhanced one of the pictures on the screen. Embedded everywhere were silver feathers. "My God..."

"They cut through anything and everything. The only way to avoid them is to run like hell. If the girls try to stand and fight directly, they'll be cut down before they have a chance to draw their knives." Misato was quiet, staring at the enhanced photo. Finally, she said:

"Where are they?"

"They're changing in the locker room."

"I'll be right back then."

_(Cut)_

The girls were silent as they changed, their eyes never connecting. Asuka's hands were trembling so hard, she was having a hard time zipping her suit.

"Are you two ready?" They turned their heads to see Misato standing there.

"Define 'ready'," Rei replied. Misato smiled a little.

"Point taken."

"Misato...what are we facing? Is he the same...or...?" Misato turned to look at the German.

"We don't have a visual yet. One thing we do know is that he's a lot taller than he used to be."

"How tall?"

"Around twenty feet. His wingspan is probably about twice that though. You'll have to use guerrilla warfare, otherwise those feathers will slice you to pieces." The teens fell silent once more as they finished putting on their plug suits.

"Pilots to their units, repeat, pilots to their units," squawked a voice over their heads.

"Time to begin."

_(Cut)_

"How are they?" Commander Fuyutski asked as Misato entered the control room again.

"They'll eradicate the angel," she said in a slightly hollow voice. "Visual?"

"Yes, it just came in. You'd better prepare yourself, Captain." He pushed a few buttons and Misato gasped.

Every trace of humanity was gone. Narikage's torso and legs were covered in a hard armor, similar to that of the EVAs. His arms, now heavily muscled, were covered in black designs. His head was covered by some sort of helmet—at least that's what she hoped it was—that resembled Unit 01's headpiece, save the black color and it was somewhat flatter. Silver wings, a full 60 feet in length, arched from his armor-plated back. In his hand he held a sword that danced with blue flame.

"Oh..." Misato couldn't utter anything more. He was different...so very different...

"He's coming faster than we thought! Then minutes until he reaches Tokyo 3!" Maya called over her shoulder.

"Activate the units," Ritsuko said. "Misato, how do you plan on fighting this thing?" Misato have her friend a sharp glare at the word 'thing', but it didn't faze the blonde in the least.

"Hit-and-run. They can use the metal shields we have set up around the city as resting points. If those feathers are as sharp as everyone says, they won't last long but it'll slow them down at least. Do we know where the core is yet?"

"Negative. We can't get a placement on it. His AT field is disrupting our sensory equipment." Misato stared up at the approaching angel.

"The core is usually in the spot that's the most protected," she said in a quiet voice. "There." She pointed to the stomach area. "It has to be there. The girls will aim for this area using those new high-powered rifles. I know the bugs are still being worked out but it's all we've got."

"Five minutes until contact with Tokyo 3!"

"Maya, what's the status on the pilots?" Ritsuko asked.

"Everything's normal. Rei's numbers are a little lower than they were last time, but she's still function above her average. Asuka's normal." Misato smiled a little, hugging herself.

"I think I finally understand why we use such young children: they adapt well to shi kind of situation." A silence fell for a few tense moments. "Anyway," Misato said finally, giving herself a shake, "pathway?"

"All lights green."

"Girls, are you all set?"

"Hai."

"Hai."

"Hassha!" Unit 00 and Unit 02 shot for the surface. They came up behind a carefully placed metal sheet, which allowed them enough time to get the rifles Misato had sent up with them.

"Remember, girls: no direct attacks. If possible, take out the wings; they're your biggest threat," Misato said over the units' intercoms.

"That sword looks pretty threatening to me," Asuka replied.

"As near as we can tell, the sword's a close-range weapon. Those wings aren't."

"Contact! Angel is in Tokyo 3!"

"We don't see him!" Rei called.

"Jesus Christ! Girls, he's right above you!"

Both units dove out of the way as a volley of razor-sharp feathers embedded themselves in everything they hit. They managed to find an out-of-range building to hide behind, rifles at the ready.

"Well, he certainly has no problem attacking US," Asuka said in a dry voice. Rei closed her eyes for a moment.

"We have to kill him...we have to save everyone..." A shudder tore through her. She couldn't kill him...she couldn't...

'_You have to...'_

It was a woman whispering to her, a voice she knew well from her dreams. Rei's eyes opened, flashing with an unprecedented determination. Narikage or no, it was up to them to protect the city.

She had promised Shinji.

And she wouldn't break it.

"Asuka, go right, I'll go left. We'll see how quick this angel really is." Asuka smiled to herself.

"Sure thing. And when I beat him, I can brag to him later, ne?"

"Right. Ready?" The units crouched but before they could run, the building they had their backs against exploded, sending them both flying forward.

"Pay attention!"

Everyone froze.

The speaker stepped slowly out from the rubble of the destroyed building, dust swirling about him like a cloak. As it slowly cleared, the setting sun made his wings glow the color of blood.

Narikage.

The angel.

"He can speak?!"

"What the hell?!" Commander Fuyutski leapt to his feet. "Angels can't speak!!"

Rei and Asuka scrambled up, retrieving their rifles and pointing them at the smaller figure.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" His voice was booming, unearthly. The sound it made rang deep in the gut. Asuka hit a button in her unit so her voice would be projected outwards as well as to everyone in the control room.

"Why wouldn't we?"

Slowly, the creature reached up its free hand, grasping its face. There was a loud tearing noise as he pulled. It threw the horrid mask away, raising its head.

Misato felt sick.

Eyes that had once been a pale shade of blue, were now completely red. The flesh-like substance covering the face was a horrid white that contrasted sharply with the surrounding black armor. Pointed fangs were now set in a red-lipped mouth.

But it was Narikage.

"Isn't it obvious?"

The units fell back a few steps, neither girl sure how to react to this turn of events. Seeing the angel with the first face...it was easier then, easier when they couldn't recognize them...easier when they could make it 'just another angel'...

But now...

He used their hesitation to his advantage.

His wings unfurled and another barrage of razors were unleashed. The units threw up their arms and the feathers cut into their arms and chest, drawing pained screams from both girls.

"Pathetic," Narikage rumbled, raising his sword high in the air.

"I don't know what you're going to do with that...but I'm not going to let you," Asuka panted, raising her rifle. She squeezed the trigger.

Before it even got close, a visible shield appeared and the shot was thrown back at Asuka, who dodged just in time.

"That's impossible!" Ritsuko cried. "The screens all show his AT field was negated by the EVAs'!"

"Ritsuko!" She turned her head sharply when one of the workers called. "Another AT field is appearing!"

"What?! How can that be?!"

"He's more advanced," Misato murmured, suddenly recalling the day he'd demonstrated his AT field. "I should have compensated for this..."

"Surely you can do better than that?" Narikage said as the shield faded to invisibility. "No? Then I'll show you real power!" He brought the sword down fast and hard, embedding it in the ground right to the hilt. He stepped back, obviously pleased.

"Big deal! A sword in the ground," Asuka said, struggling back up from the rubble of the decimated building.

"Mortals have such small minds."

A ring of red appeared on the ground around the hilt. Slowly, it began spreading outwards.

"Jesus Christ! Commander, he's melting the armor on the GeoFront!"

"What?!"

"The first level is already gone!"

"Dear God...he's going to burn us all alive..." Ritsuko breathed.

Outside, the ring continued expanding as the heat spread and became more intense. As it touched buildings, they too grew red-hot before exploding, forcing the girls back.

"Let's see how well you fight avoiding this." He rose into the air then folded in his wings and dove. Asuka fired on him again, but with the same result as before. For ten minutes, the three were engaged in a strange cat and mouse game, in which Narikage—looking like some kind of demented bird—swooped down on the units, bombarding them mercilessly with feathers. Every time they tried to shoot him, it would bounce harmlessly off his AT field and back at them, giving them not only the heat ring to worry about, but also their own rifle shots.

"Misato, what do we do?!" Asuka cried, panic in her voice as she tried to duck behind a metal shield. Narikage quickly drove her out by spraying the area with razors. "We can't hit him!!"

Misato bit hard on her lip. She didn't KNOW what to do. The rifles the girls carried were the most powerful weapon they had right now. And there was no way to call a retreat; given how fast the armor on the GeoFront was melting, they would be dead long before they could get anything stronger.

"Can the AT fields expand any more?"

"No, they're at full power. If we transfer any more power to them, it could endanger the pilots' life support systems."

"They're already in danger!"

"He's through the tenth plate! The heat's spreading too fast for us to stop!"

"Damnit!" Commander Fuyutski's fist hit the table. "How the hell do we stop him?!"

"Misato!"

"What?" She turned to her friend.

"There is a split second time frame after he releases the full power of his AT field that his defenses are completely down. If we can hit at that EXACT moment, we might be able to bring him down."

"What's the probability from the Maji?"

"Less that 3, but it's the only chance we have."

"Can't you two at least give me a slight challenge?" Narikage grabbed Unit 02's arm, throwing it like it weighed nothing at all. Asuka screamed as her unit hit three buildings and was buried under a ton of debris.

"Asuka!" Rei started forward but Narikage batted Unit 00 aside with one swipe of his arm.

"You aren't going anywhere!" He pounced on the unit, latching onto the frontal plate. His wings began stabbing wildly at her sides, belly, and back, leaving razors wherever it touched. Rei screamed, struggling to throw him off. Blood began pouring from the wounds, staining a large area around them red.

"Humans bleed...pathetic mortals die...sins are never forgiven..." Narikage hissed, continuing to tear into her unit. "I shall be the one to purge this place of all unworthy beings!" Rei bit back her pained screams, focusing all of her energy into getting him off.

"Who...then...is worthy?" she grunted.

"No one." His wings jammed hard into her sides and she screamed again, louder than before. Her vision became fuzzy and she fell back in her chair in a dazed swoon. Pain continued to pound through her body and she squeezed her eyes shut.

'_It hurts...oh God...'_

'_Rei...'_ She raised her heavy head.

'_Who...?'_

'_Rei...you can do it...'_

'_No...it hurts too much...I just want to crawl into darkness...'_

'_You mustn't run away...you promised...you promised...'_

"Never...run...away..." Rei whispered.

'_Yes...that's right...now throw him off...set him free, Rei...you must...'_

Unit 00's hand came up suddenly, grabbing one of Narikage's wings.

"What the--?!"

Her foot connected with his chest and there was a thunderous ripping sound. Narikage let out an inhuman scream, skidding away. Rei threw away the wing she held, jumping to her feet.

Narikage got up slowly, acidic blood pumping from the remaining stump of his left wing. "You'll pay for that..." he snarled, baring his pointed teeth.

"Hey, Angel Boy!" His head turned sharply. Asuka was up again and as he turned, she chucked her progressive knife. He raised his hand and it bounced harmlessly off his AT field.

"Is that all?"

"You fell for it. Rei! Now!"

"What?" He turned his head forward again.

Rei fired.


	38. An Angel at Last

**An Angel at Last**

It was dark.

Narikage stood alone in this black place, shivering. He could hear faint sounds, sounds of explosions, sounds of screaming. He shuddered, knowing he was the one causing the sounds.

'I wish I could tell them I'm sorry...'

He bowed his head, a tear falling into the murky darkness that rippled under his feet.

'I want to say goodbye...onegai...just one more time...I want to see them...onegai...'

He raised his head, looking up from the darkness. He could see a faint light high above and he closed his eyes to it, turning his face away.

'No...not yet...please...just let me see them one more time...'

The light around him began to grow brighter but he retreated into darkness, shaking his black head.

'No, I'm not ready...I want to say good-bye...onegai...just once more...just once more I want to see them...onegai...'

Suddenly, pain erupted in his belly.

Narikage screamed.

_(Cut)_

"Rei! Rei!" The blue-haired girl stirred and her eyelids fluttered open. Asuka's face came into focus above her and Rei read relief in her blue eyes. "Oh, thank God. You scared me."

"What happened?" Rei turned her head, finally realizing that she was outside, resting on one of the few flat places left in the demolished city. Her crumpled unit wasn't far away, looking as if it had seen much better days.

"Your unit shut down right after you fired the rifle," Asuka informed her. "Misato told me to get you out, just in case." Rei started to sit up but stopped when pain tore through her body. Asuka leaned forward, gently helping her friend. "Don't try to move too much; Narikage tore you up pretty bad." Her eyes widened.

"Narikage! Where is he?!" She searched the area frantically with her gaze.

"When Misato called...right before I got you out...the blue pattern is gone," Asuka whispered.

"H-he's...?" Asuka bowed her head, averting her gaze. Rei squeezed her eyes shut. "I killed him..."

"Rei, we had to. If we hadn't killed him, he would have torn everything apart. Try to think of it as setting him free."

Setting him free...

Set him free...

Those words!

Rei's eyes flew open. That voice! Just before she fired, she had heard that voice, telling her to set Narikage free...

It had to be...

No.

It couldn't have been HER.

Could it?

"The medical team will be here soon," Asuka was saying. "They'll take you to emergency—"

"We have to find him," Rei broke in. The German stopped, blinking.

"What?"

"Narikage. We have to find his body."

"Rei—"

"Asuka. Do you really think this deserves to be his burial site?" Rei gestured to the wreckage around them. "He deserves to be buried with Shinji."

"Rei, he's twenty feet tall. That would be one hell of a grave."

"But it's better than letting them just throw his body somewhere and leaving it to rot. Please, Asuka. I can't do this without your help." Asuka looked down into Rei's intense crimson eyes for a long moment, struggling with herself. Finally, she let out a sigh.

"I'm too nice to you sometimes." Rei smiled a little.

"Arigato."

"Yeah, yeah." Asuka took Rei's arm, slinging it over her shoulder. "Alright, here we go." Slowly, she got to her feet, Rei leaning against her heavily. "It's a good thing you're light or this would be a lot harder."

The girls began picking their way over the debris in the direction Narikage had landed. It was slow going and they had to stop every so often to let Rei rest. After about twenty minutes of walking, they heard sirens in the distance, coming steadily closer.

"That's the medical team. Come on, Rei. We can keep looking after they bandage you up."

"No! No, it's not much further now. I can feel it." Asuka sighed again, humoring her friend. They reached a large crater and Rei's eyes searched the rocky area. She knew it was close...

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Asuka!" The German looked where she pointed and her own mouth fell open.

"Holy shit!"

_(Cut)_

"What's the damage report?"

"The heat stopped just before it melted the last plate. We're going to have to COMPLETELY redo the rest; everything is gone." Commander Fuyutski fell back in his chair with a sigh.

"That plus the damage to the city is enough to bankrupt us," he muttered, shaking his head. "What about the pilots?"

"The medical team is on its way and should be coming into contact with them in ten minutes. The area is too cloudy for us to get a visual," Ritsuko replied. Her gaze slid over to Misato, who had collapsed in a chair, a strange look of horror and victory on her face. She walked over to her friend, touching her bandaged arm. "Misato, you did the right thing."

"The right thing for whom? I killed a boy today." Her head fell into her hands and her shoulders began to shake. Ritsuko knelt by her, hugging her tightly. A solemn silence fell over the control room, interrupted by a loud buzz coming from above them.

"Can anyone hear me?!"

"Asuka?"

"Yes! We're going to need more than one medical team out here!"

"Why? What's wrong? Is Rei alright?"

"Rei's fine! Just send the extra medical teams! Narikage's alive!"

_(Cut)_

Misato sat in the slow-moving jeep, ready to scream in frustration at the driver who was driving at a snail's pace. She had tried to get in the ambulance with Ritsuko but it had been too full of medical equipment. Now here she was, stuck with the world's slowest driver while the boy she had cared for was dying in some crater.

What a wonderful day this had been.

Finally they pulled to a stop in front of the bustling crater but before the wheels had stopped rolling, Misato was out of the jeep and running for the edge. Ritsuko, who was just climbing out, saw this and reached out, grabbing her friend.

"God damnit! Let me GO, Ritsuko! I want to see him! Where is he?!"

"Misato—"

"Where is he?!"

"He's still in the crater. But listen to me—"

"Why the hell is he still in there?! You said you were going to get him out!" Misato continued to struggle, but the blonde's grip was firm.

"Misato! Listen to me! We can't move him. If we try, he'll die. Instantly." This caused the other woman to freeze, eyes wide. Sure that she had gotten her attention, Misato let go, tucking her hands in her lab-coat pockets. "Narikage shouldn't even be alive to begin with."

"I...I don't...i-is he...?" Misato made a shrinking movement with her hands.

"Yes. He's back to his normal size and that's why he shouldn't be alive. The blast hit him when he was an angel and...well, to be blunt, it pretty much blew a hole through his stomach." Misato paled. "But, for some reason, right afterwards, he reverted to human size with the wound in scale to his new form. The damage is much too great for us to even begin to repair. He is conscious and he's been asking for you. He refuses to go anywhere until he sees you, or so he says." Misato was trembling from head-to-toe, tears falling from her eyes.

"H-he...he wants me to watch him...die...?"

"No, Misato. I don't think that's why he wants to see you. I think he wants your permission to go. We've given him medication to help with the pain but he won't last much longer. He wants to make sure you're alright before he goes." Misato closed her eyes for a moment then gave a small nod.

"A-alright." Ritsuko turned, leading her friend down the steep crater sides.

A tent had been erected at the bottom, providing Narikage with some privacy against the busy medical and military teams swarming the area. Rei and Asuka were sitting on stretches near the canvas tent, getting treated for their wounds. Both were crying.

"Are they alright?" Misato asked in a soft voice.

"Physically, yes. Rei's beaten up fairly well and Asuka's hands are burned from opening the capsule, but other than that, they're fine. Mentally, however..." Ritsuko trailed off, shaking her head. "They'll never pilot again."

The reached the tent entrance and Ritsuko turned to Misato. "You had better brace yourself, Misato. He's looked better." She pulled the tent flap aside to the woman could duck in.

Narikage had been covered from the chest down in a thick blanket, hiding the gaping wound in his stomach. Blood had already saturated the cloth. His head was perched gently on a soft pillow in an attempt to make him more comfortable on the rocks that were his bed. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth in a never-ending stream, as it did from the corner of his left eye. His body was badly battered and covered in cuts and bruises.

Misato's hand flew to her mouth when she saw his condition and, for a fleeting second, she considered turning and running. But then he drew in a shuddering breath and her sense returned. He was living in pain so he could see her one last time. She wouldn't disappoint him.

Carefully picking her way over the jagged rubble, she went to his side, kneeling there. Reaching out, she took his cold hand, squeezing gently. "Narikage, I'm here." The boy turned his head slowly and a tiny smile touched his cracked lips.

"M-Misato...san...I was afraid...you wouldn't come..."

"Of course I would." She reached out, brushing a lock of hair from his pale eyes.

"Sorry...I can't stand and...greet you properly..." Misato laughed, her eyes misty.

"Oh, that's quite alright. I'm just happy to see you, period." He was about to reply but a wave of pain crashed over him, tearing a gasp from him. His grip around Misato's hand tightened and she moved closer, carefully sliding his head into her lap. After a few minutes, he relaxed, but it was clear he was still in agony.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...for hurting everyone..." he whispered.

"Shhh...stop now. What you did wasn't your fault."

"I wish...I could have had more time to spend with you..." He smiled a little. "I liked...our movie time..." Misato broke down completely but managed to stammer:

"M-me too. Movies won't be the same without you." Narikage closed his eyes and a tear fell from the corner of his eye: a real, crystalline tear.

"I-I've spent...my whole life...waiting for this day...and I'm so scared..."

"You don't have to be." Narikage opened his eyes, looking up at her smiling face. "You have two wonderful people waiting for you."

"What if...they don't...remember me?"

"No one could ever forget you, Narikage, especially not your family. Don't keep them waiting; it's okay to let go." Tears were flowing freely from both their eyes now and Misato touched one. "You can cry now, Narikage. Did you see?" He took her other hand in his.

"But...you...I don't want you...to be sad..."

"I'll be alright because I'll never forget you either. I couldn't even if I wanted to." She leaned down, pressing a kiss to his cool temple. The pain in his eyes melted away and real smile touched his lips.

"Arigato...Misato...I left something for you on my dresser..."

"I'll find it, don't worry. Now go see you're family. They'll get mad if you keep them waiting for much longer."

"You aren't...going to leave...are you...?" His eyes were beginning to darken already.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Narikage gave her a lingering smile, pressing close to her warm side.

"You still smell...like her...Misato..." he murmured.

"Arigato...Yoshiko." His smile grew as his eyes drifted shut. He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

He didn't draw another.

_(Cut)_

Sometime near sunrise, Misato left the tent, her clothes stiff with dried blood. The pendant she usually wore around her neck was missing and it was obvious who wore it now.

When Ritsuko spotted her, she walked over slowly, face solemn. "I'm so sorry, Misato," she said in a quiet voice. Misato surprised her by giving her an actual smile.

"I'm not. He's finally where he belongs: with his mother and brother. Finally, he's a real angel."


	39. Home

**Home**

_Dear Misato_

_I will never be able to express how grateful I am for everything you've done, not only for me, but for Shinji as well. I'm glad I was able to be happy again, even it was for only a little while. I wish I could have met you sooner._

_Don't waste your life, Misato-san. Get out, be happy. If you wait forever, your life will be gone before you know it. _

_Get out. _

_Live._

_Tell the girls that they did everything right and that, despite our difficulties, I always considered them my dear friends. You, Rei, and Asuka were my first real friends and I'm glad I was able to have you. And tell them they can be normal now for I am the last. They'll never have to fight again. _

_Tell them to be happy._

_I'll never forget you, Misato. Please, take these small tokens as my gift to you. They were the only things that kept me linked to my past and now, I wish for you to have them. I know you'll take good care of them._

_I'll wait for you, but take all the time you need. I won't mind if you're late ï _


End file.
